Life Issmade B2: Awakening
by Lunaari
Summary: The winds of Destiny picks up. And the song of awakening begins to play ,care to dance to it's mad beat? chapters 1&2 reuplaoded.
1. CH1: Shattered

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

In Dimsdale Forest.

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

A cool breeze flows across me. As I shift in place, I realize someone is calling out to me.

"Cozzie! Cozzie wake up." I hear AntiWanda calling me.

"Yes,my dim crumpet." I moan to her.

"We're not in prison any more."I hear Foop almost yell frantically.

The fear in my son's voice hits me like ice water. I sit up and look around. I behold a lush forest around us.

"Where the duce are we? I wonder aloud.

"I don know Cozzie." my wife explains "I got up to change Foop. Then foop we all was out dressed too."

I look down at my cloths. Indeed my sleeping cloths had been replaced by my everyday attire. I look up , the star shimmer though the trees against a inky blue sky.

"We're on earth," I inform them.

"How do you know" My wife and child ask in unison.

"Easy,the sky in Anti-Fairy world isn't blue. " I state calmly "And if we were in Fairy World the sky would be full of brute fairies looking for us."

I stand and dust myself off before adding

"The questions are,how did we get here,and where can I hide the two of you."

Foop flies over to me.

"I will not hide in some dank whole." He begins to rant. "I am Foop,Master of."

"This is not up for debate" I snap cutting him off.

"I agree with Foop." Anti-Wanda chimes in, rushing over to hug me. "I don't want to leave you alone."

I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. I can't see her face, but I know she's crying.

"I know my dim dearest ,But we have no choice. You know how dangerous brute fairies are."I explain to her gently. "It would be safer for the two of you if we split up.I'm fairy enemy number 'll try to track my down before they'll come after you two."

I feel her grasp tighten around me.

"I know Cozzie, But what if dey catch ya?" She asks,her voice shaken in fear.

"They won't." I tell her,sounding more confident then I felt.

"But what if they do?" Foop insists.

"They won't, I promise" I state firmly.

I gently stroke AntiWanda's hair and add

"And I promise to find you two when it's safe." I look over to Foop, who was now floating silently near by.

" Foop." I call to him letting go of Anti-Wanda.

I gain his attention immediately.

"I need you to watch over your mother."I tell Foop "Can you do that for me?"

He nods and salutes me

"You can count on me father" He flies and takes hold of AntiWanda's arm. "Nothing shall happen to our dim maiden on my watch."

Anti-Wanda pulls him into a hug.

"Fear not mother,I'll protect you"I hear him whisper to her.

I can't help be smile with pride.I look up again. The sky has gotten lighter. We had precious little time left.

"Do you both have you wands?"I ask them.

"Yes." They answer holding up there wands.

I search my pockets and shortly find mine.

"Good." I say holding up my wand."We all have them."

I look at them seriously.

"I want you to limit how much magic you use. It'll make it harder to track you."

They nod in agreement. I look around the area. I soon spot what I'm looking for.

"Over there." I declare pointing to a cave in the distance.

They turn to look where I'm pointing.

"Stay in there till I find you."I tell them. Before I can utter another word,by family rushes over and hugs me.

"Be careful babeh" I hear my wife say in her sweet southern way.

"We'll be waiting Father."I hear Foop sniffle out,trying to hold back his tears. I

hug them tightly.

"I shall see you all soon." I promise them.

I give them another tight squeeze before breaking up our group hug.

"It's almost dawn" I inform them. "Hurry up and hide."

They nod and anti poof into the cave. I give the cave one last look. I turn away and fly off,before tears overwhelm me.

"I will not get caught."I think to my self. "That's a promise."

*hours later.*

I narrowly miss being hit by a magic . Those two brutes were getting to close.

"Wait,two?" I think to my self. "Where's the other.."

My thought are interrupted as the third one poofs in front of me. Be fore I can react,I'm hit with a magic beam that slams me into a tree. Dazed I look up to see them circle me. I hear knuckles crack. I back up into the tree.I know what they intend to do with me. After all, they weren't called brute fairies for nothing.

"I have to get away from them, but how?" I think to myself. "I refuse to break my promise."

The brutes glare at me menacing.

"Beg for your life anti!" One orders.

"I will do no such a thing." I state firmly.

"oh,so your mister uppity." Sneers a second."I hate that in a anti."

" Don matter." Another says

"Tell us where your bitch and your little bastard are hiding." A third growls at me. I stand my ground.

"Drop dead." I growl back meeting his hate filled glare with my own.

Without warning I take a blow to the stomach. I fall to the ground gasping.

"I said,Tell us where they are." I hear a brute growl.

I slowly reach for my wand.

"And I said." I growl, grabbing my wand."DROP DEAD!"

I blast one,but get blasted by another. I sharp pain shoot through my wing. I take off running. I will not me caught so easily.

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*Timmy's POV *

I sit at the kitchen table. I sip water as I pour my heart out on the page before me. I put the pen down and lean back into my chair.I was alone, completely and utterly alone. I have been for the last three days. No "parents", no fairy family, Not even Vicky. I think of her menacing laugh. He evil gleam in her eyes. Since the darkness thing, she only pretends to be cruel to night, when Cosmo and Wanda are asleep. She comes into my room and gives my a chocolate. Then she kisses me goodnight and tucks me in. Big sis the darkness is creeping over my soul, devouring my alive. I. .I don't know what to do. I reach down and stroke NegaMe's hair. NegaMe was feeling as lonely as I was, Maybe more. I was used to feeling abandoned, he wasn't. Even now he sat on the floor,with his head in my lap. He was in my sorrow. Being consumed by the same darkness the was devouring me. My pain poisoning his gentle soul.

"Your drowning in my sorrow too." He says. "It's stretching the already dark void you feel into infinity."

I look at the note before me.

"So true." I reply,still stroking his hair.

It seemed to help calm him. HE seemed so broken. I felt broken. Then again, I was never really whole. Half of me died a long time ago. Since then my life grew colder. My parent's love drifted away. Like a showed my just how much they didn't give a damn about me. My mind drift. I think back to that fateful day,that fateful morning.

*Three days ago. 4:00Am*

"Timmy. Timmy,wake up sweety."

I turn around sleepily at the sound of my mom,Wanda's voice. I open my eyes to see kind lavender ones looking back at me. Poof hugs me and I sit up holding enough mom was float above me next to my dad Cosmo, who was floating next to her holding their bags.

"Are you leaving already?" I ask with a pout.

I'm afraid so sweety" My mom answers floating down next to my. "I'm sorry, but it can't be helped."

"Bye mommy, bye daddy." poof chirps."Have fun. I stay wit Timmy kay?"

Mom takes Poof from my arms.

"Your's grandmother wants to see you." Mom says."She misses you."

She let's me hold Poof again and give me a tight hug. I lean on her sadly. Dad puts the bags on my bed, and sits next to me.

"Please don't be sad Timmy. It's only for two weeks." He chimes in putting a arm around me. "And you'll have fun at Cancun with your parents."

"Cosmo's right sport." mom agrees giving me a smile.

I look down sadly at my little brother.

"I'd rather go with you guys, mom."I pout.

They both let out a sigh.

"I know Timmy, but god kids aren't allowed at the god parent conference." mom says sadly.

I wince the words god kids.I hated those words. They reminded me,I wasn't really theirs. That I'll never really be theirs.

"but I'm not just your god kid,I'm your son."I point out,holding back tears.

"We know sweety" Mom begin."but we can't let them know that."

"Yeah,if they knew we let you call us mom and dad they'll make us go away forever"Dad adds.

We sit in silence.

"Wait a minute,why are you pouting?" Dad asks suddenly.

Mom and me trade puzzled looks before looking at dad.

"Think about it. You'll get to lounge around on the beach. Play in the sand, go swimming, and order room service." He explains. "Poof will be getting spoiled by my mom. While me and your mom and me No such 'll be stuck in a boardroom listing to Jorgan drone on about shit he doesn't under stand. And enduring pointless slave labor."

"I think I'm going to cry." Mom whines.

"Poor mommy." I giggle hugging her with Poof.

I look at dad

" I still won't have you guy's looking out for me."I point out.

"But, you'll have your other parents." Mom assures me with a smile.

I stare at her blankly.

"Tommy!" We hear my human dad call to me. "Go back to sleep son, we don't leave till ten."

Both my fairy parents stare dagger at the direction of his voice. I'm glad we made it so they could any hear my voice,even then it sounds muffled.

"Really?"Poof huffs."You know he'll be dead in a week, righd"

"Riiight, one emergency wand coming up." mom says going back to our conversation.

"Better make it a deluxe model." Dad correct her.

"Good Idea." she agrees raising her wand.

And with a poof a wand and book lands in front of me.

"It looks like a normal one to me. I say picking up the wand.

"This ones special Timmy" Dad explains "It's good for twenty wishes instead of ten."

"And all your wishes are recorded in this journal so you can keep track." Mom adds.

"What if someone else finds the book?" I ask nervously.

"No,worries." Dad says

with a smile

"It'll just look like a blank book to other humans.

"oh," I sigh in relief.

" Now we have to go honey." mom says looking at her watch.

They both give me one last tight hug. I give Poof a farewell kiss and hand him to mom. Dad picks up there bag and joins mom floating over my bed.

"See ya mom,see ya dad, see ya Poof." I call to them.

"See you soon Timmy." They say in unison and poof out the room.

I let out a soft yawn. I put the wish journal on the night stand on top of my magic sketch pad.

"This might be fun." I think to myself, putting the wand under my pillow.

Terry appear next to me,and snuggles close.

"I'm sure will be. I can't wait" Terry say with a yawn.

I lay down in my bed.I lazily drape a arm across him.

"besides." We think together "What could possibly go wrong?" we drift back to sleep.

*Flash forward 8:00 Am, same day.*

I open my eyes and let them drift to my clock.

"It's 8:00,time to get up" I think to terry.

"Kay."He replies

We drift to the bathroom. I poke him.

"You body's getting firmer." I remark.

" Yeah, I noticed." NegaMe replies. "I wonder why."

We both get into the shower.

"Man this water feels good."I remark."Can you feel it now?"

"Yeah I can."NegaMe replies."It feels wonderful."

After our shower we get dressed. I wish him up an outfit.

"Thanks" NegaMe says. "I can't seem to change my clothes look anymore."

"No problem.I tell him.

I sit up quickly in my bed. I chill runs down my spin.

"What! What's wrong?" NegaMe ask startled by my abrupt movement.

"Shh." I think to him.

He falls quite.A few minutes go by.

"You hear that?" I say aloud finally.

"All I hear are birds." he replies sounding puzzled.

"Exactly." I think to him jumping off the bed.

"I don't get it " He says sitting up."I mean sure their a little off key, but their just birds."

"Terry, I don't hear my human parent" I point out.

Terry brushes his hair.

"Have you considered they might still be in bed?" He remarks."Their alarm may have broke.

" I look at him then walks to the window. I look to the driveway and frown. I knew it the car was gone. I turn to him and motioned for him to come over. Terry walk over with a sigh.

"Timmy,I'm telling you."He sighs as I step aside. "Your make this into way..to big..a deal?" His voice drift off as he sees what I saw.

I watch his eye widen in shock.

"Maybe one of them went to the store." He offers. I say Nothing I walk towards the bedroom door.

"Timmy? Terry calls

I open it and pause.

"Coming." I call back to him.

"Yeah." Terry replies.

Together we walk towards the kitchen. On the way we stop by their room. No one was there.

"If ones up, it makes sense that other would be too." Terry say nervously.

"Then why is the house so quite?"I ask.

"They don't want to wake you?" Terry replies.

I don't know who he was trying to reassure,me or himself. From the look in his eyes it was the I say nothing. I merely take his hand, I notice it's shaking. We proceed to the kitchen. No one was there ether.

"Maybe the both went to the store."He says trying to sound positive

"They ditched us Terry." I snap at him without thinking.

Terry turn and look at me. He looked both hurt and scared,I regret my harsh words. There's silence between us.

"No,they wouldn't do that." He states firmly. They..they just stepped out for a bit."

I look at him shocked.

"Terry? It's obvious.."I begin.

"No!. They wouldn't leave us." He shouts,cutting me off.

"Timmy,were their kid. They love us."Terry adds.

Then it hits me. He was the part of me that still believed in them. My heart broke for him. I traveled down that road. It was a dark and lonely road that only lead to a dead end. I turn around and walk out the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Terry calls out to me.

"Upstairs to get the wand."I call back. "I'll need it to wish up breakfast."

*Forward to 8.30 pm*

I sat on the couch and watched Terry pace.

"Where are they?" He muttered.

I let out a sigh.

"Cancun?Tahiti?" I suggest"Hell they could be living it up in Spain for all we know."

Terry stops and looks at me.

"That's not funny Timmy."He snaps.

I frown.

"It wasn't meant to be, Terry."I reply.

He looks at me annoyed.

"Aren't you worried?" Terry asks. "they could be hurt,or worse."

I roll my eye.

"Pu-leese." I scoff. "The heartless bastards are sipping margaritas poolside."

I lean on the arm of the chair a look lazily at Terry.

"That or mating like sluts in their hotel room."I add.

Terry folded his arm, And shook his head.

"Timmy, I know it's hard for when you grown so jaded" He sigh "But you need to have more faith in them."

A dark chuckle escapes looks at me shocked.

"No my friend."I reply just as darkly. "You need to wake up, and face the harsh reality. They. abandoned. us. again."

Venom dripped from my last word. I know he felt darkness building inside of turns away.

"They'll be home soon." He says quietly"If there not here in a half hour,I'll concede that your right."

I straighten up in my seat.

"Terry." I begin. Unsure of how I was going to get through to him."A half hour,or a 's not going to make any deference."

"If you so sure then you wouldn't mind waiting" He snaps glaring at me.

"Terry listen."I almost plead to him.

"Timmy a half hour."He begs. "Just let me have it."

His hope was fading. I could see it in his eyes. How could I deny him of these last precious moments of it. I let out another sigh and nod.

"You win Terry" I tell him. "I'll give them a half hour".

He smile at me.

"Thanks LightMe." He says.

I smile back. I wonder if I'll ever see him smile like that again.I lean back in the chair. Time marches on. Twenty minutes fly bye. The next five crawl bye. Terry's pacing picks up speed. He was starting to shake. His smile. . long gone. replaced by a grimace as he holds back tears. four minutes to go. His breath hitches.

"Terry?" I call to him.

"I. .I'm f. .fine."Terry says.

Three minutes to go. Terry stands in place. Looking towards the door. Preying for parent's who'll never come. Two minutes to go.I feel his heart is looming near. One minute to go. Terry is looking down at the floor. HE was shaking violently. Time clock chimes the hour and My dear terry falls to his knees sobbing. I rush to his side.

Terry pushes me away.

"Are you happy know, your were right." Terry screams. "They. . don't love us."

I touch his hair. "How can I be happy, when you in pain." I reply."I really was hoping. . they'd come through for you,and spare you this pain."

As I speak tears fall from my eyes.

"I never hated being right so much."I add."I'm sorry terry, I'm so sorry."

I wish us to my bed. Terry curls into my arms and I can do is hold him. Comfort him the best I can. AS I had wished so badly for someone to hold me. The night I came to the same falls silent, then begin to snore softly. I'm glad he was finally asleep. I stroke his hair. The house seemed so quite. It felt so empty. The only sound that can be heard,was Terry's soft snoring,and the occasional car on the street. It's not a surprise,me and Terry were the only ones home. Just us, alone in this big house.I slip from the bed and walk to the window. Then out of the blue ,the full scope of our situation, what they have done hits me at full force.

My heart was racing. My head spun at a alarming run down my checks as I begin to was going to be my life soon. When My fairy family leaves me for younger ,cuter meat. My parent's free to go off leaving me might even kick me out the house. They'll no longer be legally required to keep me. I fall to my knees gasping for air.

"I'm going to die on the streets." I gasp out.

Pain rips through me as I chock out a soundless sob.

"Timmy!" NegaMe shouts, rushing to my side.

"Timmy? Are you OK?" Terry ask me concerned.

"They...They're going abandoned me...us."I stutter out ignoring his question.

"Do I really mean that little to them,they can't even be bothered to FAKE love?"I find myself gasping out..

"Are we really that worthless in there eyes?" Terry sobs out speaking aloud my very thought.

We both knew the answers. After all,how many time they let Vicky terrorize me. How many time they told me they were to busy. How many time they showed they rather be somewhere else besides with me. How many time they've excluded me. Hell, Jorgan was able to erase there memory of me. My "Friends" too. Which means nobody loves us. . at all." We come the same harsh truth, they didn't love me,which means they didn't love.. were, and always will be worthless in their eyes. We were little more then a obligation. a burden. A freak. Terry pulls me close,I hold him cry uncontrollably in each others that moment it become the people I was supposed to matter the most to,I was nothing.

present day morning.*

I look down at the page.

"Did you want my to mention you?"I ask Terry.

"Don't bother." He replies in a depressed tone.

"I don't exist to them."He explains.

I just heart never felt so heavy.I fold the paper in half and set it on the table. I get up and walk to the door.I feel Terry fade inside me.

"You're not going to wish us to the forest?" Terry asks.

"No,I rather walk"I think to him.

"Hoping it'll change your mind?" He asks dispassionately.

"No point it putting it off,is there? "I answer his question with one of my own.

Terry doesn't respond. I walk out the door and lock it behind me. The sun was shining. People was walking around in tee-shirts. So why did I feel so cold.

*End of Timmy's POV

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

In Dimsdale Forest.

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

A cool breeze flows across me. As I shift in place, I realize someone is calling out to me.

"Cozzie! Cozzie wake up." I hear AntiWanda calling me.

"Yes,my dim crumpet." I moan to her.

"We're not in prison any more."I hear Foop almost yell frantically.

The fear in my son's voice hits me like ice water. I sit up and look around. I behold a lush forest around us.

"Where the duce are we? I wonder aloud.

"I don know Cozzie." my wife explains "I got up to change Foop. Then foop we all was out dressed too."

I look down at my cloths. Indeed my sleeping cloths had been replaced by my everyday attire. I look up , the star shimmer though the trees against a inky blue sky.

"We're on earth," I inform them.

"How do you know" My wife and child ask in unison.

"Easy,the sky in Anti-Fairy world isn't blue. " I state calmly "And if we were in Fairy World the sky would be full of brute fairies looking for us."

I stand and dust myself off before adding

"The questions are,how did we get here,and where can I hide the two of you."

Foop flies over to me.

"I will not hide in some dank whole." He begins to rant. "I am Foop,Master of."

"This is not up for debate" I snap cutting him off.

"I agree with Foop." Anti-Wanda chimes in, rushing over to hug me. "I don't want to leave you alone."

I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. I can't see her face, but I know she's crying.

"I know my dim dearest ,But we have no choice. You know how dangerous brute fairies are."I explain to her gently. "It would be safer for the two of you if we split up.I'm fairy enemy number 'll try to track my down before they'll come after you two."

I feel her grasp tighten around me.

"I know Cozzie, But what if dey catch ya?" She asks,her voice shaken in fear.

"They won't." I tell her,sounding more confident then I felt.

"But what if they do?" Foop insists.

"They won't, I promise" I state firmly.

I gently stroke AntiWanda's hair and add

"And I promise to find you two when it's safe." I look over to Foop, who was now floating silently near by.

" Foop." I call to him letting go of Anti-Wanda.

I gain his attention immediately.

"I need you to watch over your mother."I tell Foop "Can you do that for me?"

He nods and salutes me

"You can count on me father" He flies and takes hold of AntiWanda's arm. "Nothing shall happen to our dim maiden on my watch."

Anti-Wanda pulls him into a hug.

"Fear not mother,I'll protect you"I hear him whisper to her.

I can't help be smile with pride.I look up again. The sky has gotten lighter. We had precious little time left.

"Do you both have you wands?"I ask them.

"Yes." They answer holding up there wands.

I search my pockets and shortly find mine.

"Good." I say holding up my wand."We all have them."

I look at them seriously.

"I want you to limit how much magic you use. It'll make it harder to track you."

They nod in agreement. I look around the area. I soon spot what I'm looking for.

"Over there." I declare pointing to a cave in the distance.

They turn to look where I'm pointing.

"Stay in there till I find you."I tell them. Before I can utter another word,by family rushes over and hugs me.

"Be careful babeh" I hear my wife say in her sweet southern way.

"We'll be waiting Father."I hear Foop sniffle out,trying to hold back his tears. I

hug them tightly.

"I shall see you all soon." I promise them.

I give them another tight squeeze before breaking up our group hug.

"It's almost dawn" I inform them. "Hurry up and hide."

They nod and anti poof into the cave. I give the cave one last look. I turn away and fly off,before tears overwhelm me.

"I will not get caught."I think to my self. "That's a promise."

*hours later.*

I narrowly miss being hit by a magic . Those two brutes were getting to close.

"Wait,two?" I think to my self. "Where's the other.."

My thought are interrupted as the third one poofs in front of me. Be fore I can react,I'm hit with a magic beam that slams me into a tree. Dazed I look up to see them circle me. I hear knuckles crack. I back up into the tree.I know what they intend to do with me. After all, they weren't called brute fairies for nothing.

"I have to get away from them, but how?" I think to myself. "I refuse to break my promise."

The brutes glare at me menacing.

"Beg for your life anti!" One orders.

"I will do no such a thing." I state firmly.

"oh,so your mister uppity." Sneers a second."I hate that in a anti."

" Don matter." Another says

"Tell us where your bitch and your little bastard are hiding." A third growls at me. I stand my ground.

"Drop dead." I growl back meeting his hate filled glare with my own.

Without warning I take a blow to the stomach. I fall to the ground gasping.

"I said,Tell us where they are." I hear a brute growl.

I slowly reach for my wand.

"And I said." I growl, grabbing my wand."DROP DEAD!"

I blast one,but get blasted by another. I sharp pain shoot through my wing. I take off running. I will not me caught so easily.

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*Timmy's POV *

I sit at the kitchen table. I sip water as I pour my heart out on the page before me. I put the pen down and lean back into my chair.I was alone, completely and utterly alone. I have been for the last three days. No "parents", no fairy family, Not even Vicky. I think of her menacing laugh. He evil gleam in her eyes. Since the darkness thing, she only pretends to be cruel to night, when Cosmo and Wanda are asleep. She comes into my room and gives my a chocolate. Then she kisses me goodnight and tucks me in. Big sis the darkness is creeping over my soul, devouring my alive. I. .I don't know what to do. I reach down and stroke NegaMe's hair. NegaMe was feeling as lonely as I was, Maybe more. I was used to feeling abandoned, he wasn't. Even now he sat on the floor,with his head in my lap. He was in my sorrow. Being consumed by the same darkness the was devouring me. My pain poisoning his gentle soul.

"Your drowning in my sorrow too." He says. "It's stretching the already dark void you feel into infinity."

I look at the note before me.

"So true." I reply,still stroking his hair.

It seemed to help calm him. HE seemed so broken. I felt broken. Then again, I was never really whole. Half of me died a long time ago. Since then my life grew colder. My parent's love drifted away. Like a showed my just how much they didn't give a damn about me. My mind drift. I think back to that fateful day,that fateful morning.

*Three days ago. 4:00Am*

"Timmy. Timmy,wake up sweety."

I turn around sleepily at the sound of my mom,Wanda's voice. I open my eyes to see kind lavender ones looking back at me. Poof hugs me and I sit up holding enough mom was float above me next to my dad Cosmo, who was floating next to her holding their bags.

"Are you leaving already?" I ask with a pout.

I'm afraid so sweety" My mom answers floating down next to my. "I'm sorry, but it can't be helped."

"Bye mommy, bye daddy." poof chirps."Have fun. I stay wit Timmy kay?"

Mom takes Poof from my arms.

"Your's grandmother wants to see you." Mom says."She misses you."

She let's me hold Poof again and give me a tight hug. I lean on her sadly. Dad puts the bags on my bed, and sits next to me.

"Please don't be sad Timmy. It's only for two weeks." He chimes in putting a arm around me. "And you'll have fun at Cancun with your parents."

"Cosmo's right sport." mom agrees giving me a smile.

I look down sadly at my little brother.

"I'd rather go with you guys, mom."I pout.

They both let out a sigh.

"I know Timmy, but god kids aren't allowed at the god parent conference." mom says sadly.

I wince the words god kids.I hated those words. They reminded me,I wasn't really theirs. That I'll never really be theirs.

"but I'm not just your god kid,I'm your son."I point out,holding back tears.

"We know sweety" Mom begin."but we can't let them know that."

"Yeah,if they knew we let you call us mom and dad they'll make us go away forever"Dad adds.

We sit in silence.

"Wait a minute,why are you pouting?" Dad asks suddenly.

Mom and me trade puzzled looks before looking at dad.

"Think about it. You'll get to lounge around on the beach. Play in the sand, go swimming, and order room service." He explains. "Poof will be getting spoiled by my mom. While me and your mom and me No such 'll be stuck in a boardroom listing to Jorgan drone on about shit he doesn't under stand. And enduring pointless slave labor."

"I think I'm going to cry." Mom whines.

"Poor mommy." I giggle hugging her with Poof.

I look at dad

" I still won't have you guy's looking out for me."I point out.

"But, you'll have your other parents." Mom assures me with a smile.

I stare at her blankly.

"Tommy!" We hear my human dad call to me. "Go back to sleep son, we don't leave till ten."

Both my fairy parents stare dagger at the direction of his voice. I'm glad we made it so they could any hear my voice,even then it sounds muffled.

"Really?"Poof huffs."You know he'll be dead in a week, righd"

"Riiight, one emergency wand coming up." mom says going back to our conversation.

"Better make it a deluxe model." Dad correct her.

"Good Idea." she agrees raising her wand.

And with a poof a wand and book lands in front of me.

"It looks like a normal one to me. I say picking up the wand.

"This ones special Timmy" Dad explains "It's good for twenty wishes instead of ten."

"And all your wishes are recorded in this journal so you can keep track." Mom adds.

"What if someone else finds the book?" I ask nervously.

"No,worries." Dad says

with a smile

"It'll just look like a blank book to other humans.

"oh," I sigh in relief.

" Now we have to go honey." mom says looking at her watch.

They both give me one last tight hug. I give Poof a farewell kiss and hand him to mom. Dad picks up there bag and joins mom floating over my bed.

"See ya mom,see ya dad, see ya Poof." I call to them.

"See you soon Timmy." They say in unison and poof out the room.

I let out a soft yawn. I put the wish journal on the night stand on top of my magic sketch pad.

"This might be fun." I think to myself, putting the wand under my pillow.

Terry appear next to me,and snuggles close.

"I'm sure will be. I can't wait" Terry say with a yawn.

I lay down in my bed.I lazily drape a arm across him.

"besides." We think together "What could possibly go wrong?" we drift back to sleep.

*Flash forward 8:00 Am, same day.*

I open my eyes and let them drift to my clock.

"It's 8:00,time to get up" I think to terry.

"Kay."He replies

We drift to the bathroom. I poke him.

"You body's getting firmer." I remark.

" Yeah, I noticed." NegaMe replies. "I wonder why."

We both get into the shower.

"Man this water feels good."I remark."Can you feel it now?"

"Yeah I can."NegaMe replies."It feels wonderful."

After our shower we get dressed. I wish him up an outfit.

"Thanks" NegaMe says. "I can't seem to change my clothes look anymore."

"No problem.I tell him.

I sit up quickly in my bed. I chill runs down my spin.

"What! What's wrong?" NegaMe ask startled by my abrupt movement.

"Shh." I think to him.

He falls quite.A few minutes go by.

"You hear that?" I say aloud finally.

"All I hear are birds." he replies sounding puzzled.

"Exactly." I think to him jumping off the bed.

"I don't get it " He says sitting up."I mean sure their a little off key, but their just birds."

"Terry, I don't hear my human parent" I point out.

Terry brushes his hair.

"Have you considered they might still be in bed?" He remarks."Their alarm may have broke.

" I look at him then walks to the window. I look to the driveway and frown. I knew it the car was gone. I turn to him and motioned for him to come over. Terry walk over with a sigh.

"Timmy,I'm telling you."He sighs as I step aside. "Your make this into way..to big..a deal?" His voice drift off as he sees what I saw.

I watch his eye widen in shock.

"Maybe one of them went to the store." He offers. I say Nothing I walk towards the bedroom door.

"Timmy? Terry calls

I open it and pause.

"Coming." I call back to him.

"Yeah." Terry replies.

Together we walk towards the kitchen. On the way we stop by their room. No one was there.

"If ones up, it makes sense that other would be too." Terry say nervously.

"Then why is the house so quite?"I ask.

"They don't want to wake you?" Terry replies.

I don't know who he was trying to reassure,me or himself. From the look in his eyes it was the I say nothing. I merely take his hand, I notice it's shaking. We proceed to the kitchen. No one was there ether.

"Maybe the both went to the store."He says trying to sound positive

"They ditched us Terry." I snap at him without thinking.

Terry turn and look at me. He looked both hurt and scared,I regret my harsh words. There's silence between us.

"No,they wouldn't do that." He states firmly. They..they just stepped out for a bit."

I look at him shocked.

"Terry? It's obvious.."I begin.

"No!. They wouldn't leave us." He shouts,cutting me off.

"Timmy,were their kid. They love us."Terry adds.

Then it hits me. He was the part of me that still believed in them. My heart broke for him. I traveled down that road. It was a dark and lonely road that only lead to a dead end. I turn around and walk out the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Terry calls out to me.

"Upstairs to get the wand."I call back. "I'll need it to wish up breakfast."

*Forward to 8.30 pm*

I sat on the couch and watched Terry pace.

"Where are they?" He muttered.

I let out a sigh.

"Cancun?Tahiti?" I suggest"Hell they could be living it up in Spain for all we know."

Terry stops and looks at me.

"That's not funny Timmy."He snaps.

I frown.

"It wasn't meant to be, Terry."I reply.

He looks at me annoyed.

"Aren't you worried?" Terry asks. "they could be hurt,or worse."

I roll my eye.

"Pu-leese." I scoff. "The heartless bastards are sipping margaritas poolside."

I lean on the arm of the chair a look lazily at Terry.

"That or mating like sluts in their hotel room."I add.

Terry folded his arm, And shook his head.

"Timmy, I know it's hard for when you grown so jaded" He sigh "But you need to have more faith in them."

A dark chuckle escapes looks at me shocked.

"No my friend."I reply just as darkly. "You need to wake up, and face the harsh reality. They. abandoned. us. again."

Venom dripped from my last word. I know he felt darkness building inside of turns away.

"They'll be home soon." He says quietly"If there not here in a half hour,I'll concede that your right."

I straighten up in my seat.

"Terry." I begin. Unsure of how I was going to get through to him."A half hour,or a 's not going to make any deference."

"If you so sure then you wouldn't mind waiting" He snaps glaring at me.

"Terry listen."I almost plead to him.

"Timmy a half hour."He begs. "Just let me have it."

His hope was fading. I could see it in his eyes. How could I deny him of these last precious moments of it. I let out another sigh and nod.

"You win Terry" I tell him. "I'll give them a half hour".

He smile at me.

"Thanks LightMe." He says.

I smile back. I wonder if I'll ever see him smile like that again.I lean back in the chair. Time marches on. Twenty minutes fly bye. The next five crawl bye. Terry's pacing picks up speed. He was starting to shake. His smile. . long gone. replaced by a grimace as he holds back tears. four minutes to go. His breath hitches.

"Terry?" I call to him.

"I. .I'm f. .fine."Terry says.

Three minutes to go. Terry stands in place. Looking towards the door. Preying for parent's who'll never come. Two minutes to go.I feel his heart is looming near. One minute to go. Terry is looking down at the floor. HE was shaking violently. Time clock chimes the hour and My dear terry falls to his knees sobbing. I rush to his side.

Terry pushes me away.

"Are you happy know, your were right." Terry screams. "They. . don't love us."

I touch his hair. "How can I be happy, when you in pain." I reply."I really was hoping. . they'd come through for you,and spare you this pain."

As I speak tears fall from my eyes.

"I never hated being right so much."I add."I'm sorry terry, I'm so sorry."

I wish us to my bed. Terry curls into my arms and I can do is hold him. Comfort him the best I can. AS I had wished so badly for someone to hold me. The night I came to the same falls silent, then begin to snore softly. I'm glad he was finally asleep. I stroke his hair. The house seemed so quite. It felt so empty. The only sound that can be heard,was Terry's soft snoring,and the occasional car on the street. It's not a surprise,me and Terry were the only ones home. Just us, alone in this big house.I slip from the bed and walk to the window. Then out of the blue ,the full scope of our situation, what they have done hits me at full force.

My heart was racing. My head spun at a alarming run down my checks as I begin to was going to be my life soon. When My fairy family leaves me for younger ,cuter meat. My parent's free to go off leaving me might even kick me out the house. They'll no longer be legally required to keep me. I fall to my knees gasping for air.

"I'm going to die on the streets." I gasp out.

Pain rips through me as I chock out a soundless sob.

"Timmy!" NegaMe shouts, rushing to my side.

"Timmy? Are you OK?" Terry ask me concerned.

"They...They're going abandoned me...us."I stutter out ignoring his question.

"Do I really mean that little to them,they can't even be bothered to FAKE love?"I find myself gasping out..

"Are we really that worthless in there eyes?" Terry sobs out speaking aloud my very thought.

We both knew the answers. After all,how many time they let Vicky terrorize me. How many time they told me they were to busy. How many time they showed they rather be somewhere else besides with me. How many time they've excluded me. Hell, Jorgan was able to erase there memory of me. My "Friends" too. Which means nobody loves us. . at all." We come the same harsh truth, they didn't love me,which means they didn't love.. were, and always will be worthless in their eyes. We were little more then a obligation. a burden. A freak. Terry pulls me close,I hold him cry uncontrollably in each others that moment it become the people I was supposed to matter the most to,I was nothing.

present day morning.*

I look down at the page.

"Did you want my to mention you?"I ask Terry.

"Don't bother." He replies in a depressed tone.

"I don't exist to them."He explains.

I just heart never felt so heavy.I fold the paper in half and set it on the table. I get up and walk to the door.I feel Terry fade inside me.

"You're not going to wish us to the forest?" Terry asks.

"No,I rather walk"I think to him.

"Hoping it'll change your mind?" He asks dispassionately.

"No point it putting it off,is there? "I answer his question with one of my own.

Terry doesn't respond. I walk out the door and lock it behind me. The sun was shining. People was walking around in tee-shirts. So why did I feel so cold.

*End of Timmy's POV


	2. CH2: Chances And Chance encounters

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

part 2: Chances &Chance Encounters

*Timmy's POV*

I walk though the forest, playing with the razor blade in my hand. I don't know how long I've been walking. I don't know I why I haven't gotten it over with yet. Maybe I was hoping I'd find him again. I don't know. I do know I couldn't do it at home. Not because I didn't want my human parent to find,that wouldn't bother me. I doubt they'd care.I sit down to rest a moment.I could see it know. They'd come in and kick my lifeless carcass aside. Whining about the mess I made.

"Heck they'd probably bitch about having to pay for a funeral." I think darkly to my darkerself.

"No, I'd bet they be really happy." Terry says return."They'll finally be free of our burden."

No, I..We was worried what would happen if my fairy parents found me. Or worse Poof did. We both shutter at the thought.

My thought drift from Poof to Foop. I wondered how he was. I haven't seen him since the court hearing. I wonder if he's ok.

*Months earlier at the fairy court house.*

I sat in my seat. From where I was sitting I could see AntiCosmo and AntiWanda. Foop was in a cage off to the side. He looked pissed. It was funny,even pissed off,he still looked cute. I have to admit.I was a little annoyed they put him in a cage at all. And Such a small one. Foop catches me looking at him, and glares at me. His glare turns to a look of confusion when I smile at him. The judge comes into the court room. We all stand.

"Be seated." The judge says.

I can tell by her thick accent and pointed ears she was a leprechaun. I was glad. I meant AntiCosmo and AntiWanda would get a fair trial. From the look on their faces,they were relieved as well.

"We are here to see if AntiCosmo and AntiWanda should keep custody of their wee one."The judge says.

I watch as both side argued back and forth. Jorgan argued the Foop should be taken and sealed away. AntiCosmo pointed out Foop was still a baby,and need to be near his parents,for love and support. It seemed like it could go ether way.

"Your honor I like to call the stand ,some one who is not only a respected person in the magic community, but Someone who is a child himself."Jorgan says .

My heart froze. He wasn't really doing what I think he was,was he?

"I call none other then Timmy says" He was,and he did. Mom stood up.

"Hey!" Mom shouts.

"He has nothing to do with this." Dad shouted as well.

"He does."Jorgan countered. "AntiCosmo Wanted him as a godchild. The boy resisted. He can tell the courts why?"

I stand as well.

"It's ok you guys." I tell my fairy parents. "I want to."

I could see fear in Foop's eyes. In AntiCosmo's and Anti-Wanda as well.

" You honor,I can hardly see how that's relevant." AntiCosmo objected.

" Who better to judge the skill of a parent then a child." Jorgan countered. "And Timothy knows him better then any other god child."

The judge nods and agrees.

"I'll allow it." She declares.

I can see defeat in Anti-Wanda eyes.

Jorgan come over as soon as I'm seated.

"Timmy is it Cosmo wanted you as a good child?" Jorgan asks.

"Yes." I answer.

" Is it true if ha had won,he would have taken you from your real parents."Jorgan ask

"Yeah." I reply.

" He would have taken you to live with him in his castle,right."Jorgan asks.

"Yeah,he would have." I reply

"Do you think you would have been scared?" Jorgan asks

I nod. I hear whispers in the court room.

"You didn't want to go with him did you?" Jorgan asks with a sickening grin.

"Well,no but..."

"No further questions your honor." Jorgan says ,cutting me off.

I sigh and lean back in my chair.

"AntiCosmo,you may cross examine him." The judge says.

AntiCosmo stand and come over to me.

"Timothy,Do you hate me?" AntiCosmo asks.

"I object." Jorgan shouts.

"Your honor,I'm merely seeing if the child is biased against me." AntiCosmo counters.

"Over ruled."Orders the judge.

I squirm in my seat.

" Answer the question laddie"The judge tell me. "There's no need to be frighten,just tell da truth."

I take a deep breath.

"No I don't." I reply.

A hush come over the courtroom. AntiCosmo eyes me in shock. We both know you can't lie in magic court. A spell placed on the room made it even AntiCosmo himself could lie.

"Say that again."AntiCosmo asks.

"I don't hate you AntiCosmo." I repeat.

To my surprise he smiles.

"Tell me Timothy,Are you afraid of me." He asks

I shake my head."No." I reply.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court,It's true I would have taken the boy."AntiCosmo says. "But as a antifairy,being the opposite of a fairy,it only seemed natural, that my godchild should live with me and not his real parents. As he had with his fairy god parents. Don't you agree timothy?"

I nod. "It makes sense to me. "I reply.

"Tell me Timothy,Why would you have been afraid?"AntiCosmo asks

"I would have been in alone in a world I know nothing about." I admitted. "I didn't even know if I'd be able to see Cosmo and Wanda again."

AntiCosmo nodded.

"Timothy tell the court honestly."He says. " If you hadn't want to stay with Cosmo and Wanda so badly,would you have wanted to come to live with me?"

The court room was deathly silent. I was sure I was the only one still breathing. I look at him then AntiWanda. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"It would have been an adjustment,But if I didn't already had the best god parent's I would have been cool with going with you guys."I reply."

They courtroom gasps.

"One last question Timothy,Do you think AntiWanda and I,will make good parents?" He asks

I smile at him.

"I think you guys would make awesome parent." I reply. "Foop is a lucky kid."

AntiCosmo beams with joy.

" Thank you Timothy." He says,before turning to the judge. "No further questions you honor."

AntiCosmo turns back to me

."F.Y.I Timothy."AntiCosmo adds.

" I don't hate you ether." AntiCosmo says"Not at all."

"I smile as he returns to his seat. After that the case quickly went to AntiCosmo's side. Jorgan was beyond furious,but he couldn't punish me for being honest. Be fore we leave I excuse myself to go to the bathroom.

"Boy sure dodged a bullet."AntiWanda chirped hugging Foop.

"We did indeed." AntiCosmo agreed. "When he called the boy to the stand,I thought we were done for." I turn and started to tip toe away.

" Dare's the lil'dickens now." AntiWanda shouted, antipoofing me over.

"Uh Hi guys." I say shyly. "Congrats on the win."

"We couldn't have done it with out you." AntiCosmo says patting me on the back.

"I don't think you need me." I reply,blushing.

"Thank you all the same." AntiCosmo says.

"Yes thank you Timothy. Foop agrees. "As far as humans go,your not a total waste of space."

I can't help but laugh. Both at Foop's comment and the look AntiCosmo gave him for it.

"What ?"Foop huffed. "It was a compliment."

"I better head back to Cosmo and Wanda." I tell them.

I turn to walk away.

"Timmeh,wait." AntiWanda shout.

I turn to see her hand Foop to AntiCosmo,before rushing over to me. She comes over and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Thank you fur keeping our family togedder." She say. "Me and Cozzie appreciate it."

She pull back and smile at me before whispering.

"I know yur lil'antibrother does too."She kisses my forehead and adds. "You momma,AntiWanda. Is powerful proud of ya babeh."

I look at her blushing,before darting off. I could hear her giggling be hind me.

*End Flash back.*

Tears fall from my eyes.

"Momma." I echo. "I miss you so SO much."

"At least they love us." Terry says." They wouldn't leave us."

"Even if we were made to forget them." I add "Our Papa AC would gladly break the rules and seek us out."

Terry smiles and appears at me side.

"Even if we didn't know him, he'd hold out his hand and offer us a home." Terry says."He'd turn us back into a child as re-raise us as his own."

I sit up. that was it. Terry sit up as well.

"We don't have to be alone." Terry says,turning to me."Do. . do you think he'll do it?"

"No, why would he." I reply. "He has a son of his own.

"And just like that we're obsolete."NegaMe says fading back into me.

I place the blade to my wrist.

I make a shallow cut. Blood seeps from the open wound. I felt nothing. Not even a little pain.

"Feel anything?" I ask NegaMe.

"No." He replies." Do it again."

I cut my self deeper. More blood spills put.

"I still feel nothing."NegaMe says.

Me nether." I agree. I'll do it again."

Before I can the blade is sent flying from my hand.

"Have you taken leave of you senses!" AntiCosmo shouts.

He walks over to us and place a handkerchief over our wound.I stare at AntiCosmo shocked.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

I had a run in with some fairy thugs." AntiCosmo says

Suddenly with a Antipoof,Terry was beside me. I watch as AntiCosmo bandage his wrist He's done, Terry yanks his are away and glares at AntiCosmo.

"Humph ,your welcome."AntiCosmo huffs."What the hell were you boys doing?"

"WE don't answer to you!" Terry snaps

"Like hell you don't." AntiCosmo growls.

"What does it matter?" I ask." I'm nothing."

"Timothy?" AntiCosmo gasp."How can you say such a thing?"

Before I can answer we here someone shout,

"I think I hear him."

"Blast I thought I lost those goons. "AntiCosmo growls." I must go. Be sweet little terrors and go home. I'll try and find my way there. We'll talk then."

AntiCosmo looks at us seriously.

"Please my dears." He adds." Do not harms yourselves tell father comes home, alright."

"Okay."I agree.

"Kay" Terry agrees too.

AntiCosmo dashes off.

"Weirds why didn't he fly?"NegaMe wonders.

"I don't know, but he looks pretty hurt."I remark picking up the razor.

I hear a scream that stops my heart and rips us from our thoughts. I drop the razor from my hand and jump to my feet. Down below us we could see papa being chased be some gruff looking fairies.

I run to try and help him. When I catch up with them Papa was lying hurt on the ground. The three buff looking fairies standing over smiling at his pain. But,how could this be. Fairies were good,weren't they? They didn't do this kind of stuff,right?

"Wrong light me." NegaMe thinks to me."Just think how Jorgan acts. And from the looks of those thugs,their cut from the same cloth."

I nod. I know he's right. But still. I thought that was just because Jorgan himself was a ass. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear him scream again. I watch in horror As the frightening sight were laughing. One of them even kicks them when tries he to stand. They blast him three more times. He screams with each painful shot.

I feel myself tremble in both fear and anger. I feel the same emotions radiate from Terry.

"Those heartless bastards." We think in unison. I hear them demand to know the whereabouts of his wife and child.

"I'd rather Die," He shouts at the fairies. I see them smile and raise there wands.

"Oh gods, they really plan to kill him." Me and Terry gasp in unison, as we dash towards them.

I pull Terry into me. I didn't want them to see wands glow.

"No! Don't hurt him you jerks!" I blurt out without thinking.

They pause and turn towards there heads me. I don't stop till I'm between them and papa. I steal my nerves and face them head on.

"Get out the way runt." One of them growls.

"Not a chance dork." I yell putting my arms up defiantly. "If you want to hurt him,You'll have to go trough me."

"Timothy."I hear papa's voice call from behind me.

"No! Run a..."his voice trails off. I kneel at his side.

"Why are your doing this!?" I shout.

"That freak got what he deserved." one says."It should have stayed were it belonged."

Rage fills my being.

"He is not a it." I scream. The darkness with in me taking new form. "He is a person. And more importantly."

I grab papa's Wand. "He's MY father."I scream. I blast the brutes.I look shocked at the knocked out fairies.

"Did I do that?"I gasp.

"Light me?" How did you do that?" NegaMe asks.

"I. . I don't know." I reply.

"Bravo Timothy." We here Papa say. I turn to him. He was looking up weakly at me.

"I take out my emergency wand "I wish they had no memory of me or hurting papa, only that he escaped them somehow.

I hear a poof and know my wish was carried out.

I wish me and papa was back in my room. With a poof we're back at my house. I'm glade to see he got poofed on to my bed. Papa look at me with a smile. "so will you be calling father now?"HE asks. "or dad, I know how about papa."

I laugh and wish up a first aid kit. Terry comes out on me and kneels next to him.

"Let's get you patched up first." I tell him. I examine him ,his left arm is broken, so if his right wing. He also has a few cracked ribs.

"I'm so glade I wished for basic medical training." I comment.

"Me too." Terry agrees.

"That makes it unanimous," papa says. "err. . why did you wish for that?"

"I'll tell you later." I reply, as papa begins to pass out.

"I'll hold you to that." Papa almost whispers

*End of Timmy's POV

*At Wish Fixers*

*Sanderson's POV*

*At Wish Fixers*

*Sanderson's POV*

I sit in dad's office. He's giving a dictation, but I'm barely listening. My thought are on the event's that took place a few month earlier. Event's that changed the way I thought of a certain bucktoothed child.

*Flash back to months earlier.*

I stare up into Turner's eye's. Tears flow freely from them.

"I'll have more wishes, But if I lost you...I...I."

You'd what Turner? What do I mean to you?

"It'd hurt me more then you'll ever know. More then you could ever understand."

*End Flash back.*

Your right Turner I don't understand, at would you care if I died? Why do I even matter to you at all? You should want me the hell I can't stop thinking about you? Why my heart keep pinging so fast when I do?

"Cute hearts." I hear a voice over my shoulder.

I feel a hand touch it. I reach up in kind and touch that hand.

"thanks."I mutter.

Then reality hits me. My heart stop pinging as I see dad peering down at the paper in my hand. Then it register that he said something about hearts. I look down at the note pad to see I've drawn hearts all over the page, I've also had written T&S forever, in various places. What the Hell? when did I turn into a love sick teenage GIRL?!

I feel a blush burn my cheeks as I turn back to dad.

"Sir,I'm so so sorry." I stammer, not sure what to say, or how I can even explain . . this.

dad just laughs. I stare at him like he lost his mind.

"Sanderson's got a girlfriend." He mocks me still laughing.

"If only you knew." I think dryly to myself.

Out of nowhere a picture of Turner in a dress flashes in my mind. Damn, he looked cute. I suppress another blush and will the thought away. Great,I'm dreaming of the kid in drag finally stops laughing and looks directly at me. I squirm, I know what he's gonna ask.

"So?" He begins,here it comes.

"Who's T?" I feel my blush deepen.

"Um,you don't know..her." I stammer out.

"I don't, do I?" He ask, giving me a knowing look.

My heart start pinging like crazy.

" ?" I squeak out.

"Oh,ok."Dad says simply ruffling my hair

. He floats beck to his desk and take his seat. I stare at him blankly.

"Why Sanderson,you look flushed." He says to me still smiling.

Still with that knowing smile. I say nothing.

"Why don't we take a break, you can get a drink and regroup."Dad offers

I float up from the chair

"Yes Sir,thank you sir." I mutter. I turn and bolt from the room. In my haste I hear dad laughing.

I rush into the nearest break room. I get a cup a water and downs it like I was dying of thirst. My mind, like my heart, was racing. I lean back against the counter. How much did he know? Did he figure out who T was? When did I draw those DAMN hearts? I hear the sound of someone entering the room. I look up to see one of the cubicle boys. I look around and notice I had rushed into their lunch area. He looks at me nervously as if he wanted to say something, but as not sure if he should.

"Go ahead and speak." I tell him deactivating the non speech function on his collar.

I hated that function. It was one of my dad's new stupid he'd make it is beyond me.

*End of Sanderson's POV.*

*Thompson's POV"

I wait a beat before speaking.

"Sir?" I begin still feeling unsure."Are you ok?"

Sanderson Looks at me puzzle.

"Yes,I'm fine."He answers calmly "Why do you ask?"

I shift nervously

"Well, Higher level pixies don't usually come in here, let a alone stand around in here."

I explains earning a nod from Him.

"Also, the cup in your hand looks like it's cursing it's life right now." I add.

Sanderson look down at the paper cup,now crushed in his hand,then back at me. I shift nervously.

"Why did I have to me such a smart ass." I think to myself"This is why we're not aloud to speak freely."

To my surprise, Sanderson only laughs at the comment.

"I suppose it is."He laughs tossing the cup in the trash. Sanderson floats over and stops just behind me.

"What's your name kid?" he ask,

I turn to him shocked. No high rank pixie ever asked a cubicle pixie their name. They just say you or boy and point to the desired pixie.

I can't believe my ears. Did he really ask my name?

"I..it's Thompson sir." I reply

He shakes his head. My heart pings nervously. Did I do something wrong.

"No no."he corrects me. "What's your full name?"

"Did he?What?" I panic in my head.

"My name sir?"I ask somehow sounding calm.

He nods

"It's Eugene Thompson." I tell him,feeling strange saying it to him.

He nod's and smile

"I'll remember that."he informs me. "And you."

He turn a starts out the door, but stops just sort of it.

"Thanks for the laugh Thompson." He calls back to me.

I can't see his face But I have a feeling he's smiling.

"I really needed it." He adds before leaving the room.

I'm left staring blankly in his wake unsure of what to think, or even to feel, about what just happened.

*End of Thompson's POV*

Wanda's POV

I float down the hall.

" I want to go home." I whine.

"Yeah me too." Cosmo agrees.

"Wanda my darling." Juandissimo chirps He floats to us..

"Come dine with me." Juandissimo says. " I want to bask in your beauty."

"I'm eating dinner with Cosmo." I tell him. "You know my husband."

"Forget that loser." Juandissimo says" Look at him he's weak, and scrawny."

" I may may scrawny." Cosmo growls." But at least I don't have to over compensate for having a tiny dick."

Juandissimo and I look at Cosmo shocked. The oddly darker Cosmo looks off. Out the corner of his eye he looked at Juandissimo. His pretty lips curled into a devious smirk.

"What did you say!?" Juandissimo shouts.

Cosmo turns to him with his usually dopey smile.

"What did who says?Cosmo ask.

Did he even realize what he said?"

"You." Juandissimo shout." What did you say?"

" I said something?" Cosmo ask.

Juandissimo floats over to Cosmo.

"Yes . You. Did." Juandissimo growl.

"Leave him alone." I snap at him.

"But. .but . .but. "Juandissimo stammers.

"Dickless loser says what?"Cosmo mutters quickly under his breath.

"What!?" Juandissimo snaps.

"HuuuuH?" Cosmo ask. " Are you feel okay?"

Juandissimo just storms of in a huff.

" Cosmo, did you really say, what I thought you said?" I ask."

" Did I?" Cosmo asks back.

"No?" I reply. Cosmo smiles at me.

"Okay then." He says.

Cosmo starts down the hall.I grab him.

" Seriously did you?" I ask

"Seriously did I?" Cosmo asks

I give Cosmo a smile .

"I know you did." I tell Him.

Cosmo laughs. It was a sweet dark laugh. One I haven't heard in ages. One that melts my heart.

"Okay then." Cosmo says kissing my hand. He turn around and floats off.

" It's my turn to get dinner." He calls back to me. "Meet you back in our room."

"Okay." I call to him.

I poof to our room. I flop on the bed. I feel gentle fingers caress my hair. I smile at the touch.

"Hi real me." I call to her.

" Hi true me.?" She replies. I sit up.

" You seem happy."Real me remarks.

" I am." I reply. I notice she seemed shorter then me now.

" What happened to you?" I ask.

" I'm being absorbed into you." Real me says. "The day you awaken completely, is the day I'll vanish completely."

"No."

I almost shout. I grab her and pull here into a hug.

"I don't want you to go."I sob. I shack as tears fall from me."Don't leave me."

"I'm not leave you sweety." Real me says."I'll me right in side you."

"It won't be the same."I sob.

" You'll always see me in your dream"Real me says I lean of her.

I relish her warmth. her kindness. Real me has come to be the sister I always wanted. That's why it scared me so much to lose her.

"Ready for another truth?"Real Me asks

"No." I huff. With every truth, come closer to losing you." Real me sigh.

" I was never really meant to exist."She says

"I have a truth for you." I snap." Nether is NegaTimmy, But Timmy's heart would break just the same to lose him."

I put my hand over my heart.

"Just like my heart would break to lose you."I add

Real me looks at me shocked.

"BE my NegaMe." I sob." Please don't go."

Real me pulls me int a hug.

"I'm sorry, I can't true me." She says."I'm not like NegaTimmy."

"I don't understand." I cry.

"NegaTimmy is no less meant to exist then Timmy."Real me says."He's Timmy's counterpart.I'm merely a manifestation of you suppressed memories."

"What if I find a way for you to live on."I insists.

"Wanda, I'm in love with Cosmo, I want Poof to call me mommy."Real me says." I want my life my family. Even if you could give me a separate body, I'll still be denied the life I yearn for."

I knew she was right.

"Can't we share.' I huff hugging real me."Of go halfies?"

"Halfies?" Real me laughs.

"You know I get Poof and you get Cosmo."I reply

"Huh, guess I could be okay with poof calling me auntie." RealMe says."But won't you miss Cosmo?"

"I like him allot, but I think you the part of me that's in love with him. "

I look at real me.

"Please try and stay." I plead. " I want the kind of sister AntiWanda has. Who that really cares about me. Not some stuck up pre-madonna."

" I'm not sure if that's even possible." Real me stammers.

" It is." I tell her. "It's as papa HP says, if you can dream it, It can be so."

Real me smiles. I cover my mouth.

" Papa HP?" Real Me asks.

Real me smiles and moves my hand over my mouth.

"Tell you what Wanda sweety." She says." If you learn all your truths. I'll find a way to stay."

I look at her hopefully.

" You will?" I ask..

NegaMe smiles.

" I will, or shall I say you will."

I look at her puzzled.

" Me? How?" I ask. NegaMe smiles.

"The answer lies in your memories." She replies." that's the only way I can stay. If you shut them out, I'll . "

Real me shakes her head.

" Never mind that. Let's get to it,shall we?" She says.

"You'll what?" I ask. "Tell me."

NegaMe looks at me sadly.

" I'll fade into nothingness." She says." So please don't ever close your heart to the truth."

"I won't" I vow to her." I swear."

NegaMe smiles. " Closer your eyes."

I do as I'm I open the I see myself as a little girl again.

"Time to bond with your memory." NegaMe says

And in a flash I merge with my younger self. Cosmo was ahead of me. We were AntiFairy world.. Cosmo and I come to a large clearing. In the distance I See a antifairy boy sitting. He was gazing up at the pitch black sky. A strange cat being was at his we get closer I notice It was the Anti Cosmo. Cosmo's evil counter part.

"Hey AntiMe whatcha doing?" Cosmo asks.

"Wait he was the friend he was talking about.

"Waiting for you and AntiWanda?" AntiCosmo replies "Why?"

AntiCosmo turns and looks at us.

"Is that Wanda?" AntiCosmo asks

"Yup, she's shy but really nice." Cosmo says."Wanda these is AntiMe and his daughter Eliza."

"He's to young to have a daughter." I remark.

"I unofficially adopted her."AntiCosmo says.

How come she looks like Onnesama?"Lizzy asks.

"She's AntiWanda's fairy counter part."AntiCosmo says." My question is why is she here."

"She came to hang out." Cosmo says. " Wanna be her friend?"

"Okay."Lizzy agrees.

"It would be a delight."AntiCosmo says.

"Hi FairyMe." I hear AntiWanda shouts.

I turn in the direction of the voice. AntiWanda lands beside me.I stare at her shocked. Big daddy told me she was homely. But she wasn't she looked like a china doll. Her crooked teeth were so hair was pulled back into the cuties pig tales. Her bat wings were too adorable.

"Oh my gosh, my AntiSelf is so Cute." I chirp out hugging her tightly.

"Thank ya Fairy me." AntiWanda says."I thank yur cute too."

I pull back an look at her.

"Really?" I ask blushing

"Yup." AntiWanda replies with a grin.

"She pulls me into her arms.

"Yur real cute babeh."

"Will you be my friend AntiMe?" I ask.

"I'd love to." AntiWanda says. " From dis- day on we'll always be the best of friends.

The best. . .of. . Friends?

Why did we stop being Friends?" I think to myself. "Why did they stop liking us."

The pain in my heart soon pales to the pain that rips through my head. I let out a soundless scream as the pain robe my of breath. What happened to me. Why was this happening TO me.

" Real stop." NegaMe says. " Your pushing yourself too far."

"Wh. .what's happening." I sob in pain.

"The mind control is fighting your . .AHHHHH!"

NegaMe fall to her knees in pain.

" It's fighting to destroy ME." She sobs. I pull her close trying to fight off my own pain.

"How do we make it stop?" I asks

"I'm sorry." she sobs." I don't know.!"

Suddenly I feel a hand on my head.

"Close your eyes." I hear Cosmo say.

I do as he says. The pain melts away. I feel him pick me up.

He lays me on the bed. To my surprise he pick up NegaMe and lays her next to me. I take NegaMe hand and she fades away. Not before give me a gentle smile and a gentle squeeze of my hand. To let me know she was okay.

"So you can see her." I remark.

"Yeah." Cosmo Confirms.

"I sit up in the bed. Cosmo was sitting next to me.

"Cosmo, what happened to me?" I ask.

Cosmo looks at me with sad eyes.

" It's not safe to speak of that here,love." He says. " When we get home,I'll tell you everything. I swear."

I nod.I knew he was right. Jorgan was too close. I know it have something to do with him. But what? And Why was Cosmo spared. Maybe he wasn't I don't know. My head felt to dizzy to try and figure it out. Cosmo pulls me into his arms.I snuggle into him.

"You love her don't you?' I ask

"Who?"Cosmo asks in return.

"That wanda that exist deep down inside of me."I reply."You love he don't you."

"Yeah." Cosmo replies.

"More then you love me?"I ask

"What?" Cosmo gasps.

"It's okay,I'm alright with it." I tell him. "She, that side of myself, loves you more then I do."

I sit up and look at him.

Cosmo, I'm not sure I can me the Wanda you need me to be."I tell him.

"Of course you can."Cosmo says, panic clear in he voice.

It's so obvious he didn't want to lose her.I hug Cosmo.

"Maybe I'm the one ho should fade into nothing." I sob. "I should just let her take over and die."

If I did would I even be missed. I'm nothing more then a broken fairy.I'm really the one who was never meant to exist.

"Don't die Wanda,I'll miss you."

"Now you won't, you'll have real Wanda."I sob. "Your lovely dark fairy."

"I do love StarWanda." Cosmo says "But I'd dearly miss my cute little NightWanda."

"NightWanda?I echo

"You birth was foretold by the stars." Cosmo says. " Your meant to exist love. Even if it's not to be with me."

"I can stay?" I ask.

"Please stay." Cosmo says "You are don't realize what you are."

"What am I?" I ask

Cosmo loving wipe away my tear.

"Change."Cosmo says."Soon it'll be no longer be light verses dark."

"I don't understand."I remark.

Which felt strange to admit. Because obviously,Cosmo did."

"You will My little Wan-darling"Cosmo says. "I'll tell you when it's safe to safe to speak of such matters."

Cosmo lays me on the bed.

"For now rest."Cosmo adds."I'll be back, when I've gotten us some more dinner."

I let out a sigh as Cosmo tucks me in. HE had all the seemings of a kind older brother.I smile at the thought and drift to sleep.

End of Wanda's POV

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I wake up in pain. With great effort I manage to sit and look around the room. I'm honestly shocked at the sight.

"I'm in Timothy's bedroom." I think stunned.

But how did he manage to get me away from those brute fairies? How did he convince Wanda not to turn me in to importantly where was the boy? I feel the bed move and look next to me. There I see the lad,sleeping soundly. I can't help but smile down at it hits me. The memory of him protecting me. Saving me. HE had a emergency wand. So I guess Cosmo and Wanda wasn't here. I stroke my sons hair. My dear ,Young Timothy Issmade, you never ceases to amaze me. He manages to stop only mine,put the pixies evil schemes. I've lost count of times I've heard of him losing and reclaiming his fairies something no other god child have done.

I know how dearly you love them,Another unheard of thing in a god child. you even defeated the darkness, Another thing, once thought impossible,made possible by you. I look at my bandages.

"He even manage to dress my wounds." I think to myself.

I reach over with my good arm and stroke NegaTimothy's hair. You even found it in you heart to love your darkness.

"I wonder if you know how amazing you are,Timothy " I whisper to him still smiling with pride.

I lean back in the bed. The house seemed quite. Too quite. It was unnerving. But surely his human parents were home. Cosmo never would have left Wanda, she would have mauled Jorgan to death before she leave him to fend for himself.I let out a soft sigh. Maybe she wouldn't have turned me in. Maybe he had the wand because they were running errands today and he was off playing . Surely that was 't it. Then it dons on me. It was time for the god parent sent me an Email about they had to be here. But wasn't Timothy and his human kin to go on Holiday? Cosmo told me abut it, and asked me to watch over the lad. But since Jorgan had beefed up security. I had to tell him I wouldn't be joining him for the first week. So why is he here. Are they to leave tomorrow? Unbearable fatigue comes crushing down on me. I lay back down ,never taking my eye off Timothy. Something was wrong. I don't know what but I can feel it. I move a few strands of hair from his eyes. I freeze when he reaches up and grabs my hand. I wait for him to open his eyes,he doesn't,instead he does the last thing I expect

"Papa,please be okay." He whispers in his sleep,giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I lean forward a kiss his forehead.

"I shall be fine,son." I whisper back. "Thanks to you."

I lean back and think of my other son.

"I hope he and his mother is okay." I think to myself concerned. I sigh sadly. "There nothing I can do tonight."

I look back to timothy and smile. His hand was still in mine.

"I might as well enjoy this moment" I chuckle allowing sleep to take me. "Who knows if or When it'll happen again" There I fall asleep, Timothy's hand mine,Feeling happier then I have in a seemingly long time.

End AntiCosmo's POV

HP's POV

I stared across the log table. Dinner time used to be so noisy. Now it was silent. Deathly silent.I look down at my food. It had long grown it remains untouched. My appetite was waining.I was to lonely to eat. I float up and head to my room. I never realized my house was so big,till halls seem bitterly cold.I flop on my bed but sleep won't come. A dull ache fill my being. I cam feel my heart breaking. The pain was I dying. A broken heart is fatal for a pixie. Was this going to be my end. Dying alone and unloved? I Struggle just to sit up in the bed.

HP: Hello Hello

Anybody out there?

Cause I don't hear a sound.

Alone,Alone.

I don't really know where the

World is, But I miss it now.

After all I've done. After how I've treated them,. Do I even deserve to live. I've abused my Little darling. I hurt my cubies. And ruled over my people like a monster. I've brought nothing but pain to satisfy my own ego. What kind of father, what kind of king, no,. . What kind of MAN does that. I'll tell you what kind. That kind thats unfit to live . That's what 's also not the kind of man I never wanted to be. Or thought I could become.

HP: I'm out on the ledge and I'm

screaming my name like a fool

at the top of my lungs

I almost fall forward as the pain overwhelms me. I let out a soundless sob. Pain I brought on myself.

"Our world is in shambles. Everyone may smile in your face." I long forgotten voice growls." But deep inside they hate you. Like your children have come to hate you."

No blade can cut me as deeply as those words have.

"No, your wrong."I sob." It's not like 'll be okay."

"Will it." The voice mocks.

HP:Sometimes when I close my eyes,

I pretend I'm alright,But it's never enough

Cause my echo

Dark HP:echo Is the only voice coming back.

Shadow

HP: Shadow, is t

he only Friend that I have.

"I can't give up" I mutter."I'm, a lot of thing." But I'm no quitter."

"You no father ether." The voice mocks.

anymore." I reply "But I want to be again. I want to be a daddy again. A husband again. I want to be .

"You here that babehs!"I shout. " I want to be your daddy again!"

Dark HP:Listen

HP Listen

I Would take a whisper if that's

all you had to give.

Dark HP: But it Isn't

HP: Isn't?

I point to my darker side of my self I haven't faced in years. Not since I met. . .them.

HP: You could come and save me,

and try to chase it crazy

Right out of my head.

"Come and save you?" My darker half mocks. "No one gives a shit about you. Not. Not EVER."

"Shut up, my family loves me damn it." I shout.

"Them where are they?" My darker self mocks. They're home, hating you."

I turn from him. I knew he was ling . It just can't be true. It just can't. But then again, they did wonder so very far away.

"Poor me."My darker self mocks.

Dark HP:

I'm out on the edge and I'm

Screaming my name like a fool

At the top of my lungs.

HP:Some time when I close my eyes.

I pretend I'm alright,

But it's never enough.

Cause my echo

Dark HP:Echo, Is the only voice coming back

Shadow

HP:Shadow

I the only Friend that I have!

"And even I hate you." My darker self growls."You drove my love away. Your fucking useless."

"I'm not useless!" I shout.

Lay down."Darkerme says Let misery consume you to death."

No." I sniffle.

"Ride the magic world of you curse." My darkerself says." I'm sick of living."

"NO. I don't want to give up."I shout." I don't want to die when I have so much to make right."

"Hp."My Darker self says.

"No!' I SHOUT.

"BUT." NegaMe begins.

"No." I Scream."Can any of My babehs here me!"

HP: I don't wanna be down, and I

Just want to feel alive and get

to see your face again.

NegaHP. I don't Want to be down, and I

Just want to feel alive and get

To see your face again.

Once again.

Just my echo

HP:My Shadow.

Your my only friend.

HP &NegaHP.:I'm out on the edge and I'm

Screaming my name like a fool

At the top of my lungs.

Some time when I close my eyes.

I pretend I'm alright,

But it's never enough.

Cause my echo

Dark HP:Echo,

Oh, my Shadow

HP:Shadow

I Fall weakly to my knees. Tears overwhelming me again.I could feel frost creeping over my wings. These house was too cold. My life was too cold. I want them back so badly it hurts. I need my babehs back.

HP:Mmmmm *sigh*

Hello, Hello

Anybody out there?

I jump why the phone rings suddenly. I stand a pick it up"Hello, HP speaking." I parrot out.

"Hello?" A shy voice comes on the line.

"Wanda?" I gasp.

"I'm sorry to bother bother you." Wanda says."I'm not sure why I called. But I was . . .I. . I just need to say. . "

"Yes?" I urger on.

"I miss you big daddy."

"I miss you too star angel." I reply

"I don't understand what's happened to me." Wanda says. "But I miss you so mush right now."

" Don't worry, Daddy will out every thing right."I tell her.

"You will." Wanda asks."How."

"I don't know ."I tell her." I promise."

"Pixie papa promise?" Wanda asks

"Perfect Pixie papa promise." I vow.

"Thanks big daddy." Wanda chirps. "Good night."

"Night star angel." I tell her.

Wanda hangs up and so do I. I lay in bed and close my eyes. As sleep creeps over me, I notice the room wasn't so cold anymore. And I didn't feel so alone."

*End HP's POV*

*The Song is Echo. By Jason Walker*


	3. CH3: Hard Truths

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Truths and Promises

Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I wake up feeling considerably less pain. I'm pleased that my body has begun it's healing process. I look to the fish bowl and see it's empty. I grimace at the sight. NegaTimothy was asleep at my side. He snuggles closer to me as he slumbers on. I stoke his hair and wonder where my other Timothy has gone off to.

"They must be up with Timothy."I rationalize "They were just sleeping last night, that's why it was so quiet. That had to be it."

I shift over to the other night stand to retrieve my monocle that was lying on a stack of book.

"Why couldn't he put it closer to me." I mutter as I put on.

The book it was lying on catches my eye. First of all it was oddly thin, second the cover was completely blank.

I decide to indulge my curiosity and pick up the book. Underneath it was book,this one was marked Timmy's sketch pad.

"I must look at that one next." I think to myself with a smirk. "But first things first." I open the book in my had, immediately I know what it is. "This is a wish journal for a deluxe emergency wand." I think to myself a little surprised.

I was hoping I had the date sadly, It made sense. I read through the journal, what I find is both surprising and unsettling.

First of all I'm shocked to learn that it was Timothy who had wished me and my family out of prison. Also that he had only wished up my bandages,which meant he had wrapped them himself.

"I'm glade I wish for basic medical training." He had said.

But he never told me why he had need of such a thing. I can't fathom why he learned how to. Then again as much trouble he gets into. It may be a bit of wisdom on his part. Second,I'm deeply disturbed that the boy has not wished for any thing to eat in two days. I prey he's at least capable of preparing simple dishes. But,I might be reading to much into he parent were there. Cosmo and Wanda wouldn't leave him other wise...Right? They may seem spazzy, but they were dedicated godparents. And they both were fiercely protective of the boy. I'm most bothered by the wish he made the night he wished me free. He had wished to die."

Thankfully the wish was rejected.A sick feeling gather in the pit of my stomach.I pray that the boy merely miss spoke. I set the book to my side. I needed to think. Listen as well. I note the the house was still oddly silent. I don't like it, it worries me.

"Ah,your awake." The sound of Timothy's voice pulls me from my thoughts,he sounded happy enough. I look up to see him coming in carrying a sits up and yawns.

"Sleep well?' I ask."

NegaTimothy nods and leans on me.

"Terry,don't do that." Timothy huff." That arms still broken."

"Terry?" I echo in my Mind.

"But light me, he's so comfy." Terrence? Whines."It's no going to fall off from me leaning on it."

Timothy rolls his eyes.

"May be not." Timothy scolds."But the pressure of you leaning on him might hurt."

Terrence lifts of me.

" Gosh you right." He gasps."Sorry father."

"It's alright." I tell him"So you've taken the name Terrence eh?"

Terrence nods as Timothy sits the tray on my lap. I'm relieved to see beacon and eggs. It was messy,but it looked edible. so the boy can cook,somewhat. I give him a grateful smile. He smiles in return and pulls up a chair.

"I like the name well enough." Terrence adds." But I still like fang more."

"Fang?" I echo." I bet you fancy milk bones and a good chew toy as well"

"Not you too." Terrence whines." It's a bikers name. Like spike or Duke."

"Still sound like dog names to me" Timothy remarks.

I chuckle at the comment.

" Be nice Timothy." I remark

"Thank you father."Terrence says."

"Then he'll tell you the bush family secret" I add.

"Father."Terrance huffs swatting me with the pillow.

"Timothy laughs.

"What? I'm on your side." I laugh as well.

"So it's just you and parents for spring break." I ask taking a bite of the eggs.

They weren't as bad as they was the bacon.

Timothy's smile fades.

"Their not here." He says with a sad look in he eyes. I'm taken aback.

"They left your with a babysitter?" I asked in disgust.

he eye saddens more as he turns away from me.

"Oh,Lizzy. He eyes have the same look about them your did when we met."I can't help thinking to myself. "But,why?"

I don't wait long for my answer.

"They didn't leave me with a babysitter." He says as tear gather in his eyes. "They just forgot to take me along."

I could only stare at the child,both unbelievably shock and deeply ? How could anyone forget there own child? Especially one as vibrant and charming as my Timothy?.I feel Terrence grip my sleeve.

"H..how long was this." I manage to ask.

"If you mean how long they've been gone" Timothy states, his voice now devoid of emotions. "It's been three days."

I feel physically sick as I think to he's death wish. Had he really miss spoke? Me heart race,as my mind began to panic. Come to think of it, why was he even in the woods yesterday?

"Was he going there to..Oh dear gods NO!." I thought to myself. I studied the boy for a moment. He whole demeanor radiated sorrow. His eye were suffocating pits a despair. I look down at Terrence. He was suddenly so head starts spinning. What has happened to the vibrant boy I new and loved?The happy children that was just joking with me.

"Are you going to be ok?" Timothy's sudden question brings back to reality and thankfully my senses. "What?" I ask trying to calm down.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asks again,gesturing to my wounds.

I some how have forgotten about them.

"Oh,that." I state matter of factually. "I'll be fine Timothy. My broken bones will take another day to heal completely though."

Timothy smiles weakly.

"That's good" He sighs out sounding relieved.

I have to admit it felt odd to have him fret over me.

"Timothy" I begin.

His shifts nervously. He knows what I'm going to ask.

"Dear boy, Have you two been alone this whole time?"I ask

Timothy look at me.

*End Of AntiCosmo's POV.*

Timmy's POV

I stiffen at the question. I knew it was coming,But that didn't stop my body from tensing up. I look at papa.

" Yeah, we have." I reply.

He nods slowly. The tears I've been holding back threatened to overwhelm me.

"Timothy, why didn't you wish for Cosmo and he's family back." Papa pries gently.

"The god parent conference is mandatory. "I explain. "They.. they wouldn't have been able to stay with to mention they would be worrying the whole time they're away."

So instead you wish me and my family free?"papa asked cautiously.

I nod. Papa paused before continuing.

"Hoping We'd cause enough trouble that's you'd be sent in to save the day, and got to be with Cosmo and Wanda for spring break,yes?"Papa asks

I look at him shocked.

"No not at all." Terry says."We were hoping you'd stay and keep us company."

Papa eyes turn really serious.

"Why did you boys wish yourselves dead? He asks

I look at him shocked. Terry retreats into me and hides.

"Um. .um." I stammer

I look to my night stand.

"Looking for this? Papa calls.

He was holding my wish gives way to horror as I look at the book in his hand.

I look away. I couldn't bare to look him in the eyes. Terry was trembling, sobbing inside of me.I try to answer but the words won't come

"Because. .I want to die." I wanted to tell him. "It hurted so much just to breath. I want. .We wanted to die. To escape this horrible pain. TO be free of the madding darkness that's consuming us. Eating us alive."

But those words don't come out. It took everything in me just not to cry.

"Timothy look at me." papa calls.

I look at him."why were you cutting yourself in the forest yesterday."Papa asks

We both panic.

"There's the phone." We spit out.

"I don't hear anything." Papa huff, clearly annoyed.

Then fates decides to throw us a bone. And the phone actually ring.

"See phone." I tell him and dart out the room.

I let out a heavy sigh as I rushed down the stairs. I hoped papa wasn't too mad, but right now I was all to happy not to have to answer that question.

"Oh man,what are we going to tell him?" Terry's Voice echoed in my mind.

"I don't know." I think back. "Well think of something."

I take a deep breath and answered the phone.

"hello" said a voice on the line.

" Mom? Is that you?" I asked, somehow happy to hear her voice.

"Oh did leave you behind."I heard her sigh.

"No kidding,ya think." I snap."

"Don't take that tone with me." Mom snaps back."Put Vicky on the phone."

" Vicky's not hear."I tell her a little shocked.

Vicky had gone to Europe on a class trip. She knew this. Vicky told her."

"Oh well,when she gets back thank her for watching you over the break." She continued like Vicky had gone to the store.

"Mom,She's not here .She's in Europe. She left four days ago."I tried reminding her.

"Oh,and tell her we'll pay her extra for the inconvenience.

"She wasn't listening. Why wasn't she listening to me."

I was home,alone as far as she knows. Didn't that matter to her.

I fall to my knees shaking.

"Mom! will you listen to 's not here."I scream to her,Unable to hide the panic in my voice. "I'm alone. I need you and dad to come back."

There's silence on the other end. Did I get through to her.

"Ok,I'll give your father your love."She says

Oh,gods they weren't coming. I was home alone,and they didn't care.I really was nothing to them. No,it can't be true. Please no,This couldn't be happening.

"This CAN"T be happening." I hear Terry's deviated voice echo in the back of my mind.

"Mommy,Please come home I'm...Scared." We beg her in unison.

Unstoppable tears raining down onto our lap

"Tell Vicky I called." She says as if I wasn't crying on the phone.

"Mommy Please." we cry out."Don't I matter to You?"

"No." Mom says "not at all."

"M. . M . .Mommy." Terry stammers

I can't even speak.

"Bye Timmy." Mom says

"Mommy Wait!" I shout.

The line goes dead.

"Mommy!" I sob out to no one "Mommy,don't leave me."

Now it's Terry who's silent.

*end Timmy's POV * 

*Somewhere in Cancun*

hangs up the phone, ignoring her child's pleas for her to return

"Now he wants to call me mommy."She thinks darkly to herself.." how i hate that word."

"Finished already Theresa?" A voice came from behind her.

She smiled and turned to face her husband.

"All done, Todd sweety."She chirped to him smiling.

"Well?" He asked expectingly holding out a drink to her.

"It's like I told you honey."She replies taking the drink.

"We left him with Vicky.." She lied taking a sip."

Todd sighed in relief.

"And here I thought we forgot the boy like a couple of jidiotes." He laughs before taking a sip of his own drink.

"oh honey."Theresa Laughed ""you know I'd never "accidentally" forget our son."

She takes his hand and leads him towards the spa.

"Finally,I have you all to myself." she thinks to herself. "With-OUT that little bastard getting in the like my dream."

*Back at the turn residence. 

*Anti-Cosmo's POV.*

I stand at the top of the staircase shocked at what had just transpired below. My blood boiled with fury. While I could only hear his side, it wasn't hard to figure out what was said. The poor boy pleaded, He out right begged for her too . . . he damn neared groveled on the damn phone. It has a heart wrenching sight to see, to hear. Still his desperate pleas fell upon deaf heart broke for him. Both of them.I Anti-poof down to him. Gently I pry the receiver from their shaking hand and hang it up.

My. . Mommy don't . . Don't love me." My boys sob.

Wordlessly I pull them close. Needing no further encouragement they dive into my embrace. I hold my sobbing boy. the best I pained my hear such anguished cries from my dear children.I antiPoof us to the bed room. Terrence come out and clings to the other side of me.I hold them the best I can.I wish with all my might that my other wasn't broken,Sadly one arm would have to be enough. I feel little arms circle around me, holding me tightly. Apparently it was.

*End Of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I don't how long we sat there in his lap crying. All I know we were grateful he let us.

"I'm sorry."I begin not really sure how to go on. "papa looks down at me with a puzzled expression.

"Sorry for what,Timothy." He ask wiping the tears from my eyes.

"If I hadn't selfishly tried to wish you here,you wouldn't be hurt."I explain ,fresh tears falling."I'm so sorry ."

Papa only smiled.

"Don't be silly Timothy." He says,drying my eyes. "I'm happy be out of prison. Besides someone has to be here to take care of you two".

I close my eyes And Listen to Papa breathe

"Papa, you breath funny." I remark

"I don't breathe as steadily as you do."Papa says." Even now and again I stop breathing."

I hear anti-poof sound.

We look stunned at AntiCosmo,who had changed to a adult human sized.

"Why?"Terry asks

"Laziness mostly."Papa Replies." I don't feel have to breath all the time,so I don't."

"You boys haven't eaten, have you " He asks

We can only stare at him, unsure what to make of the odd question. "I'll take that as an no."He states rolling he's eye. "Really Children,has no taught you proper nutrition?"

Papa antipoofs from the bed

"I'll go make us lunch." He turned and walked to the kitchen.

I sat there and and try to process what just happened.

"Timmy,Ac hugged us." Terry remarks

Yeah he did, and Anti-Cosmo's was making us lunch dude." I whisper to Terry.

"I know,my mind is blown too." he whispered back.

we sit awhile longer.

"Maybe...we should ..help..him cook." Terry suggests ,sounding unsure.

"Yes,maybe we should." I agree still trying to wrap my head around the idea of papa cooking." He does have a broken ark after all."

I jump and head for the kitchen Terry follows close behind.

We get to the kitchen and I stop dead in my tracks. I feel Terry bump against me. "Why'd you.." he voice trails off as he sees what I saw.

Papa

was reading both swallow hard. We both knew what it was.

Why did I leave it in the table"I think to my darkerself cursing my stupidity.

"Man we should have thrown it out." Terry thinks back.

We jump when he slams the note down. He braces himself against the the table.

"Geez, he must be so states nervously.

I think back to how sternly he looked at us in the bed room. He never looked so serious. We looked at each other then at was shaken, violently,He really was pissed. I walk around to the side of him. Terry follows

"Uhm,AC?" We begin but stop when we see his face. He didn't look angry, he looked hurt,and he was crying? But..why?

*End of Timmy's POV*  
*AntiCosmo's POV*

I head out the room. I wanted to look around. I needed to look around.I wanted to know just what kind of life Timothy, and Terrence for that matter have been living. It was a modest human dwelling. Two bedrooms. modest living room. I scan the living room. Who am I kidding. This place is a tacky disgusts me to think my Timothy have to live in this squaller. I float to the kitchen. I open the fridge. It was completely bare. Save a cartoon of eggs. And a pack of bacon. I open the egg cartoon. Three eggs where missing. My evilness. He saw fit to feed me, but not himself. I wonder why. I should cook for them. The poor things must be starving. I must make a list of thing I want Timothy to pick up.I turn to see a pen and paper sitting on the table. How unlucky of me.

I go to retrieve it,but freeze when I'm close to it. Never before have one sheet of paper filled me with such dread. I take note of the dried water marks the seemed to cover it. It looks like someone sprinkled water over it...OR rather was crying on it. The sense of dread that had come over me,was stealing precious air from me. I think back to the question I ask Timothy. The question that caused him to flee the room. With trembling hand,I pick up the paper. Slowly I unfold it. I had no reason to hesitate so. It might be a shopping list. My head almost laughed mockingly at my hearts foolish hope. I begin the ominous task off reading the letter. What I read fills me with more pain then anything I have ever known to date.

Dear person who find this

Please follow this note to the letter.

To "mom" and "dad" Leave this note by my fish 't concern your self with why. Though I doubt you will. Just know that I'm dead, and yes it's your fault. So go have your party to celebrate you new found freedom. And leave the rest of this letter to the fishes.

To Cosmo and Wanda

I'm sorry Mommy, I'm sorry Daddy. Please ,don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done. I was broken when you found me. I love you both soo much.I hope your next god child treats you better and doesn't fail you like I have. Please,I know I have no right to ask,but don't let Poof forget me.

Please give this letter to AntiCosmo. this next part for him.

Please read this to Anti-Wanda,And, if you feel he can handle it Foop.

I don't know how you guys take the news of my it hurts you, then I'm know that I wish I could have been closer to you. I hope you don't think to badly of me. I'm sorry I was so weak. I just want you to know I AntiWanda I was proud when she called herself my momma at the courthouse. And I'm so deeply sorry if I made her cry.

Anti-Cosmo, please give this note to Sanderson

HP please stop reading and give this note to Sanderson.

I might have laughed at that bit,if my heart wasn't bleeding in my chest.

Please forgive me, Sanderson. I miss you so badly. My heart break that I can't see you. But I could never find a excuse to even enter Pixie world,let alone seek you biggest regret is that I never asked you name, your full name, and that I never told you I love you.

Forgive me, my good-bye.

I slammed the note the table. I didn't want to believe it.I lean on the table as I struggle just to breath. But each breath was like molten acid burning my throat and gods, I didn't want to believe it. Even now with th suicide note in my hand. I still can't believe. How the hell did he get pushed to that point in a mere three days. In just three damn days. How? How can a boy go from being a happy vibrant child, to wish for the peace of the grave?

"Dearest AntiWanda,What has happened to our child?" I think to myself closing my eye,trying in vain to stop the onslaught of tears that flowed from them.

"Um, Papa?"I hear Timothy call to me.

"Why are you crying?" Terrence asks

I straighten up and place my monocle on the table. I cover my eye, wiping away tears as I try to regain my composer.

"Shit he found the letter." I hear Terrence whisper.

"A..AC..I..We can..."

"Sit down! "I snap out with more force the intended.

They gasp, but don't move.I glance over at them They had the wide eyed look of a frightened deer. I lower my hand and gustier it towards the chairs.

"Please,take a seat." I tell them again, this time in a softer tone.

To my relief they comply. I take a seat myself. My legs could no longer be trusted to hold me up. We sit in silence for several minutes. As I dry my monocle,A thousand thoughts race though my mind.A million questions ring out. But out the madness. From that perfect storm of words. One question rings loudest.

"Why?" I ask them finally.

" They look at each other, then at me. Timothy is the one to speak.

"Why,not?" They reply

My heart almost stops my ears deceiving me? Did those words really come out his mouth.

"What do you mean why not?!" I for their sake."Have you gone daft boy?"

They look at me and shrug

"A little." They say in unison.

I stare at them. Their indifference is chilling. Their eye held no emotions, giving them the look of a lifeless doll. It terrified me to see them this way.

"Don't you realize the pain your death would cause?" I shout ." The lives you would shatter?"

"We don't matter." Timothy says. "So no."

"You do matter. There are people who'll do anything for you."I tell them."Cosmo would defy the council. Wanda and AntiWanda go toe to toe with Jorgan himself and his toughest thugs. . .And I.. . "

AntiCosmo: And I'd give up forever to touch you.

Cause I know that you feel me somehow.

My boys look at me stunned. Tear glistening in they eye.I reach across the table and touch their trembling hands.

AntiCosmo: Your the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now.

They both pull away form me. I let out a sigh. I sat back down weakly.

"What about your family?" I ask them.

"The Turners would be better off with me dead" Timothy says in ice laced tone.

It freezes my heart, and plunges the temperature of the room to arctic depths

I'm not talking about those worthless humans." I almost growl."What about Cosmo and Wanda,there your REAL parents YOUR REAL FAMILY!"

I pause to gather myself

"What about them?" I ask,Almost pleading.

Trying to Draw some life, some warmth out of these frigged children. To gain some life back into there eyes. They exchange looks,thank evilness, their expressions seemed to have softened.

"What about Poof?" I add hopefully.

They look at me with deep sadness in their eye that's almost unbearable to see.

"All I am is their godchild." Timothy says "I have no one and nothing."

" I don't have a family.I barely exist. "Terence adds." I have no memories of yesterday. And I have no dreams Of Tomorrow.

Terry: And all I can taste is this moment.

Terrence eyes drift to meet Timothy's.

Terry:And all I can breath it your light,

Timmy:Cause soon or later it's over

Both their gaze drifts to me.

Timmy: I just don't want to miss you tonight.

Timothy let's out a deep sigh.

"They'll lose me any way."He adds. "So,I guess it doesn't really matter."

I could hear the pain in Timothy's voice as he speaks.

I try to speak but words fail me.

"He's right Father" Terrance chimes in. "I'm not meant to exist. They don't even know I I died, they wouldn't even notice."

The boys eye's radiate loneliness and sorrow. Was Timothy the only one who knew of him.

No Cosmo did. But did HE know that?

"About this death wish."I begin but is quickly cut off my Timothy.

"Wouldn't you be happier if I was dead?" He ask,almost as if he knew the answer.

I draw a sharp breath. I feel as though he had just plunged a knife in my heart.

"Timothy?" I breath out,horrified by the very idea

I place a hand over my heart,almost expecting to feel blood seeping from my chest. I see tears in his eye.

"If I was dead who'd oppose you? You could take over the world,yes? Makes Friday 13th last forever,Right?" He ask as tears stream down his cheeks.

"I couldn't."I hear Terence chime in again. "I'd fade to nothingness with out him."

How could they say such thing. So factually,no less.

"You would exist. And you should." I shout.

"No I shouldn't." Terrence shouts." Not in a world without my precious light!"

"NegaMe." Timothy breaths out.

"I want nothing to with this heartless world." Terrence adds.

Terry:And I don't want the world to see me,

Cause I don't think that they'd understand.

I remain able to fathom their word. Let alone,grasp the words for a response. Were they trying to make it sound like a good thing,or worse trying to make ME want them dead. I feel myself begin to shake again. I'm torn between seething rage and and soul shredding anguish. I push them both aside. This wasn't about me. Not in the least. They wanted me mad. They may want me to push me into leaving. Or maybe. .just maybe. . .They can't fathom being loved. . . By anyone. Let alone the master of darkness and evil , that is I.

"I suppose that little speech was to make me yearn to dance on your grave?" I ask looking at them.

The pain and darkness clear in my voice.

They say nothing.I really didn't expects them to.

. "Tell me,How can a father feel joy when two of his sons have DIED!?" I ask,shouting at them.

Almost screaming.I feel hot tear stream from me as I stand . "Has ether of you once thought about me?Or AntiWanda?Or Foop?"I add

"Why were nothing to You!" Timothy shouts back.

"You are everything to me." I snap back."

"He won't remember you." Terrence hisses."Jorgan will make sure of that."

"I don't care." I growl. You will know me."

"No I. ."Timothy begins.

"You WILL know nothing else comes if it you will know my name."I tell him."When dream are made to be Every promise seems to be a hidden lie. OR

AntiCosmo:When Everythings made to be broken,

I just want you to know who I am."

"I'm Your father too,damn it" "I shout, holding up the letter."You say you want to know us,but you can't do that if your dead Timothy."

I fall back in my chair,unable to remain standing.

"You may think we,Antifairies are incapable of loving any other then our own it's a lie! We can,and do." I try to explain. Hoping, pleading to be understood. "I should know. Because I love you,both of much it hurts. "

"How? You barely now me." Terence asks in a small voice.

"I doesn't matter Terrence."I say looking him in the eyes. "Love can form in an instant,especially between a parent and I do, love you my boy."

Terrence just turns away.

"Forget about can't love a phantom." Terrence says" Like you can't hug the air. And You can't hold a dream in your arms.

Terry: And you can't stop the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies"

"I spoke no lies." I reply.I Spoke only the truth.

I pause and let out a sigh.

"She's loves you too,you know."I continue."AS much a I do."

"You mean Anti-Wanda?" Timothy asks.

I nod"Yes, with all her heart."I reply "So does Foop."

He looks at me with disbelief. "

It's true." I assure him. "It'll take some time before he admits it, but he really admires you." I turn to Terence. "And I know they'd love to get to know you Terence."

They trade glances. I hope my words are sinking in. My hope fades when tears flow down Timothy's lovely cheeks

."You don't understand." Timothy sobs out. "I'm going to die."

"Timothy,please."

"No! Don't talk, just listen." He shouts cutting my off.

" you just listen to me?"

I nod.

"In seven years Jorgan is going to come and rip to away everyone who ever loved you have any idea what it's like living on borrowed time? Hinging on the cliff of happiness seconds away from falling to the pits of sorrow."Timothy says."Everyday is uncertain. Evey moment have all the seemings of a drug induced fantasy. That can disappear in a blink of a eye. Nothing seems real

Timmy: When Everything feels like the movies

Terry: Yeah you bleed just to know your alive.

A dark laugh slips from Timothy.

"Ant that all it's be. That's I'll remember."Timothy continues."I won't remember anyone loved me. Just the shattered remains of a fractured childhood."

I notice he begins to tremble as he speaks.

"I'll be alone. My friends will dessert me. I already heard them call me a pink hatted freak."

I stunned to hear that but remain silent.

"My parent forget to even feed me. I won't be able to talk to Terry. I won't remember the wish that created him. I'll think I'm crazy for seeing him. Hell if all the magic it ripped out of my life, he might not even and your family'll be locked away forbidden to see me.I wouldn't even know you if I saw you."

"Jorgan can forbid me nothing."I growl." He have no power over me."

"Lier, Why don't you ever come and see me!"Timothy says. " Why don't you claim me! Why don't you antifairies let the world know you!

"I'm terrified you reject me okay!" I shout back. "I don't know if you'd follow me!

AntiCosmo: And I don't want the world to see me,

Cause I don't think that they'd understand.

When Everythings made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am.

"I really didn't want to leave Cosmo and Wanda. I love them so much." Timothy says."But I did want to go with you. Live with you. And walk away from it all."All Pain I remember. The of pain of being tortured by Vicky. The Pain of losing my friends. The pain of.. losing my sister."

Words fail me. Timothy had a sister?

"I know it's selfish but I don't care."Timothy says."But I'd even rather die remembering I. . KNOWING I was loved. Then die a unwanted nobody."

I watch silently as Terence pulls Timothy in is in his arms,holding him tightly.

"You know what's really messed up?" he asks looking at me.

"No,what Timothy?" I ask return.

He straighten up,pulling from Terence, and looks me head on.

That I wish the fairies have lost." He answers simply."Because at the end of the 're ok with that."

"Who?" I ask Puzzled.

"Everyone. Jorgan, 'd dance in the streets doing the monkey. The council, The fairy community. The magic community as a whole. Won't loose a wink,that I'm gone."

Anger swell in his voice,matching the sorrow that laced it.

"I've fought for them,I've fought YOU,but it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter who fight, or how hard I fight. Or if will fight for them from now till I'm eighteen. I doesn't matter if dad beg, mom pleads, or poof cries. All I'll ever be to them is just another worthless human one of them will EVER care about me!"

Timothy was almost screaming know. Sparks of rage dances in his otherwise pain-stricken eyes.

"And it Kills me to know that my fairy family will just...go.

He chuckles dryly.

"In the end it'll be sorry sport we tried and they'll go. "

He pause to gather the strength to continue.

"I've fought for them. I'd die for them. I've thrown myself to the fucking obese, And would gladly do Why...Why won't any body fight for me?"

Terry:And I don't want the world to see me,

Cause I don't think that they'd understand.

Terrence looks me in the eyes.

Terry:When Everythings made to be broken,

I just want you to know who I am.

So it wasn't just three days. This have been building for months. I watch Terence try to console him,though he was of the verge of tears himself. No wonder you were so willing to cast your life away. With such a bleak out look of the future,How could anyone find the will to go on. When your past is riddled with pain. My eye drift to you question the very nature of your existence. How can the future be anything else. This lads have nothing to hope for. So allow me to give them a dream to dream of.I stand and clear my throat,summoning their attention. I feel the medallion pulsate.

"I'll fight for you Timothy.I'll fight for both of you." I announce."Your not alone and you never will be."

I show them the Medallion.

I have a ace up my sleeve. But it's only work if you are willing to follow me."

"What do we have to do?" Timothy asks.

"Open your heart to me." I tell him." Embrace my darkness as well as Cosmo's light and you life will change for the better."

My boys exchange glances. Hope shimmered in their eyes.

"We'll do it." They reply.

My hear leaps with joy as my boys spring up and hug me.

" You don't need this piddling world." I tell them." I take you to where you can truly be free."

"I don't need the life."Timothy cheers." It was never worth living."

Terry: And I don't want the world to see me,

Cause I don't think that they'd understand.

My dark child looks at us with a bright grin

Terry: When Everythings made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am.

I hug my dear boys again. Happy they returned to the happy smiling children that I was joking with.

"Let us make a pact. "I proclaim." When all is lost. When the world seem in shambles. We'll never give hard time when we we hit bottom. We'll try to find the broken pieces of love."

"No matter what."Timothy agrees joining his hand with mine.

Timmy"s thought:I just want you to know who I am.

"We follow you to the end dad." Terrence adds placing his hand on timothy's

Terry' thoughts: I just want you to know who I am.

I hug my darling boys once more.

No matter what I'll never let you go." I vow. "I promise."

Terrence suddenly pulls away from me. I look at him puzzled as he picks something you.

"Who's this?" HE asks holding up my picture of me and Lizzy.

That's my daughter and your sister." I reply

AntiCosmo's thoughts: I just want you to know who I am.

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*


	4. CH4: The girl I knew

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the do I own Little Star,By Madonna. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

part 4: The girl I knew.

NegaTimmy's POV

I look at the photo in my hand Dad looked Father was sitting beside Papa. A strange Cat girl was on Father's lap. Papa held a cute Bunny boy on sat beside father and mama sat beside papa. Two little pixies sat in front with their AntiPixie counter parts. Antibinky sat beside mama and Binky sat beside mother. A genie and another antifairy stood behind them. Along with AntiSchnozmo and all looked so happy. But fairies don't get along with darker races.

Dad need any help?" Timmy calls to father.

The sound of his voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"No Timothy." Father replies. " I quite capable in the kitchen, thank you."

"But you got a busted arm." I point out.

"Tsk, details details." Father waves me off. "I can still manage."

"Your going to hurt yourself." Timmy remarks.

" I'm not going to hurt myself."Father huffs. "I've cooked with a broken arm before."

Timmy and I trade worried glances.

"You. . .have?" I ask

"Yes many Ti. . " Father freezes mid sentence.

Father turns and looks at us. Timmy and I stared at him shocked. Father give us a kind smile.

"Don't worry my dears." He says softly." I'll mange , okay?"

"Yes Father."Timmy and I reply in unison.

"Now now, don't be glum." Father says. "It's nothing you need to fret over."

"But father."I Begin. "How many times HAVE your arm been broken?"

"Does it matter?"Father asks.

"Dad we're kids and we know you lived a long time." Timmy says. "If you don tell us, Our flighty young minds will imagine a number some where in the thousands."

Father just laugh.

"My evilness, how hard do you think my life is?"Father asks

"To be honest, we thought your life was carefree." I reply sadly.

"Then yesterday happened." Father sighs.

"Now. . Were scared for you."Timmy says. " And were terrified for mama and . ."

Timmy Pauses as his eyes darken."

Timothy?" Father call to him."

"He didn't do anything to Foop, did he?" Timmy growls." I if he harmed my little brother. . "

"Timothy calm yourself." Father says. "That goes for you to Terrence."

Father Comes and sites by us.

"Other the a little fright from almost being taken away from us, Foop is fine."Father says." I would never let any harm come to ether of them."

"That's good to know." I sigh

"No it isn't." Timmy says. "It's unnerving."

"How so?" Father asks

Timmy looks at father's broken arm.

"I'm worried what YOU had to endure to unsure that safety."Timmy replies.

Father just touches arm and smiles.

"Nothing I can't handle my boy." Father says. " Like I said , you needn't fret over such things."

Father stands a goes back to cooking. I stare at him in awe. I never knew father was such a strong man.

"I'll me going out tonight."Father says. " I have to find you mother and bother."

"What, when Well you be back?" Timmy asks

"When are you to leave?" I asks

"After you've gone to bed." Father says." I'll be back before your wake, I promise."

Father puts our food before us. I stare at it.

"Don't worry I'm a good cook." Father says

"I'm sure you are." I tell him."But I never eaten anything before."

I look at my hands.

"My bodies getting less ghostly and more fleshy."I add." It's kinda freaking me out."

"Do you know why that is papa?" Timmy asks

"Indeed I do." Father says." Just try and take a bite Terrence."

I lift the fork and take a bite.

"Wow." I gasp. This is iron chef good."

"Now way." Timmy says taking a bite of his own food.

"Mmm. This is awesome."Timmy gasps

"I'm glad you approve." Father says.

"SO . . How can I eat?"I ask

"You a living being Terrence." Father says. "Have you been spending more time out side Timothy?"

"No more then usual." I reply

"Then it's reacting to you medallion." Father says.

"The medallion you showed us?" Timmy asks

"No Terrence's medallion is under Sanderson's care." Father says "The one I showed you is yours Timothy."

"So how can I react to it." I ask. "It's in Pixie world."

"Like the two of you, the medallions are linked."Father says. " Recently they've become active. The change your undergoing is just as recent I suspect.

"It is." I confirm."Wow."

"Is that why you wanted me as your godchild"Timmy asks

"No Timothy." Father replies." I just generally like you."

"So how do you know dad and mom?" Timmy asks." And Binky?"

"We grew up as friends." Father says. " Cosmo never told you because if it became known he was close to antifairies he can be severely punish. Wanda was made to forget her past by Jorgan."

"SO that's how she could say what she said."Timmy mutters.

"Hmm? What did she say?" Father asks.

"Um.. Nothing that needs to be repeated." Timmy stammers. " Heh hehehe."

"Very well." Father says "I'll let it go."

"How can Cosmo do that." I huff." Forsake his friends just to be safe."

"Cosmo would never do that." Father says."He hates hiding his friendships , He only does so because I asks him all asked him to. Binky as well."

"Why didn't Jorgan wiper Cosmo's memory as well?" Timmy asks "Or Binky's"

"Jorgan doesn't know Binky knows us." Father replies. "As for Cosmo, he tried and thinks he did. But Cosmo was a strange boy, the mind control never works on him."

"Why not?" I ask.

" The way it works it seals away you true memories in you mind and replaces it with fake ones." Father explains." Cosmo never keeps him memories in his head. In fact you doesn't think with it at all.I fact Cosmo has no longterm memory in his head. Cosmo thinks with his heart All his memories, his thought get stored there, literally."

"How is that possible?" Timmy asks

"I don't know, it's a medical mystery." Father says. "But the brain in Cosmo's head is secondary to his also why Cosmo is so 's his own rare breed of fairy."

"Hey don't that make you a rare Antifairy?" I ask

"I does indeed." Except it's my my mind and heart that's been crossed."

"What have been crossed?" Timmy asks.

"I can see emotions." Father says. It's why I were a monocle."

"It is." I ask. "I thought is was a lack a vision in that eye."

"It's what causes the lack of vision in that eye."Father replies." The ability is strongest in my right eye. I can control it in my left. But it's almost impossible in my right. "

"Wow."Timmy and I gasps.

"Does mom and Momma have a special ability?" I ask

"They don indeed." Father replies. Wanda can feel can literally touch them and same them as she wishes. And AntiWanda think with her soul. How is it possible? Why we have such strange gifts? I don't know"

"Wow." I breath out.

"We just know those with rare talents are drawn to one another." Father adds."That too is a mystery."

I look at the photo in my could say they're freaks. Born too defective. But they're not. They're gifted. Born with a fantastic gift.I wonder if I have such a gift too.

"I got to admit papa. I'm Surprised you such a good cook."Timothy remarks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah you should suck at it."I laughs.

"Your confidence in me is heartwarming?" Fathers says a bit peeved.

we look at him blushing.

"It's not like that."I begin.

"We just can't imagine you doing a lot of cooking." Timmy finishes.

Father just rolls his eyes at us.

" Oh really boys." He sighs "You really think I'd make AntiWanda do all the cooking?"

"uhh"we begin looking nervously at each other

"Actually, We expected you to have servant's." I say poking at my food.

"Yeah, Like a private chef or something."Timmy adds.

"You are the supreme Antifairy after all." We explain in unison.

Father just laughs and,pours himself a cup of tea.

"It's true I'm the supreme antifairy and I do have servants."He says adding sugar to his tea. "But I'd never let any of them cook for me."

"Why not?"Timmy asks before me. Father let's out a sad sigh.

"Because as the supreme anti-fairy I'm the most hated anti-fairy by default." He explains "It'd be too easy for someone to sneak something in my food. Or worse Anti-Wanda or Foop's"

"Why would you be hated most just for being the leader."I wonder out loud.

Father shrugs.

"I'm an anti-fairy. Anti's are hated just for being born." He says like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Our very existence is seen as a curse on the magic their leader I bare the brunt of that hatred."

I feel anger boil in me. I know Timmy felt the same. How can he say that,and so casually in fact.

"That's bullshit!" Timmy and I shout,standing up.

Father jumps almost falling out his seat.

*End of Terence's POV*

The song is "iris, by by the googoodolls."

Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I nearly jump out my skin when they unexpectedly, jump up shouting. What on earth have gotten into those two. I steady myself in my chair.

"Boys, language!" I reprimand them "And sit down and eat."

They do as told. I breath out a sigh. That little stunt almost gave me a heart-Attack.

"Now,what got you so angry." I ask perplexed.

They look at my as though I've grown a second head.

"Are you kidding?How can we not get mad?" Timmy snaps out. "You just told us people hated you for being a anti-fairy."

"Heck just for being Alive." Terrence adds.

He pauses he eye's glaze over with horror. Timothy's eyes darken with rage. They both look down, visibly shaking .

"Timothy?"I call to him first before turning to Terence.

He Suddenly looked just as angry. My word,What has gotten into then. I heard of teenage angst,but weren't they still a bit young for that.

"How many times."Timothy growls.

"What?" I ask puzzled.

"How many time you arms been broken." Timothy Says."What else had you had broken."

"My arm's been broken 47 times." I admit.

"All together or each?" Terrence asks sternly.

"Is that really relevant?" I sigh

'Yes!" My sons snap.

I let out a sigh.

"Each." I reply."But really it's nothing to a antifairy."

"Is that why?" Terence says finally

"Is what why?" I asked puzzled by the sudden tension.

Even more so my their sudden anger.

"They hurt you."Timothy answers quietly. "Is that why the enjoyed being so cruel to you."

"Is that why they were all to happy to...kill you." Terrence add.

I bite back a host of profanity as their words sink in. I curse my ignorance. Of course they'd be angry,I just told them their father was hated for being born. Not just their father, but mother and baby brother matters worst,I now sit pretty much broken before arm broken for the 47th time. Sometime I wish I wasn't so damn blunt.I let out a sigh. I was going to have to fix this situation. I was honest to this point,it was pointless to start sugar coating 'd see right through it. Sadly ,The truth was a bitter pill indeed.

*End Anti-Cosmo POV*

*In the executive lunch area.*

*Sanderson's POV*

I stare at my lunch, Fillet mignon and Lobster risotto. I hate the food here. I pour myself some brandy.

"You were right ,Turner." I think to myself. "I do tend to eat this kind of fancy stuff."

Still I'd take a burger in the wood with him over this crap in a fancy dining room any day. I let out a sigh. Despite being sick,it was kinda felt nice to have him baby me like that. My mind drift to that day. To him stroking my hair. The way he smiled at me. How he fretted over me. Told me how I was more important then any wish. My mind drift to him rubbing my back. The feel of his hand gently brushing my wing. The feeling of him lying on top of me,in my what? I try to shake the thoughts my head.

I take a deep slug of brandy.

"Pull yourself together Thomas."I reprimand myself.

I force my thought to something more work related and less weird. Speaking of weird. I'm reminded of that odd cubicle boy. He wasn't like the others. Thompson was his name. He didn't dress as sharply. Instead of his hair being slicked down, it was quite messy. A untamed bang hung over his right eye. He was damn cute. But their was something else. Something . . . I can't quite name.

"why do I even remember him so well?"I asked myself.

"Excuse me sir." I heard a familiar shy voice next to me.

"speaking of the devil" I say with a smile.

"huh?" Thompson asks puzzled

"Nothing."I reply still smiling "what is it?"

"oh here sir." he says holding out a envelope. "Mr. Richards told me to give you."

I look at the envelope in his hand. I could only imagine what that sneaky little weasel wanted. Ok granted I'm sneaky too. But I wasn't weaselly about it. I was snakish. He probably want to nag me about the report I was supposed to give him. I blow out a annoyed sigh.

" ?" Thompson's voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asks.

"I don't mean to be a bother." Thompson replies. "but can you take the envelope,My arms getting tired."

I smile at him and take the envelope.

"Thank you." I say to him and toss the letter across the room.

I smile broader as his eyes follow the letter. The look of shock on his face was priceless.

"You were to send back a reply back." He tell me nervously.

"You don't say." I inquire pinging up another glass "Have a seat.

"I love his puzzled expression.

"Sir,I'm not allowed to sit in here." He informs me.

"You worry to much Thompson." I tell in pouring brandy in his glass.

"Now have a seat. That's a order." He does as ordered.

"Is this for me?" he ask pointing to the glass

"Yes. it is." I reply looking at my food then him.

"Have you eaten yet?"i ask

He raises a eyebrow. "No sir,not yet."Thompson replies

I push my plate over to him.

"Wanna trade." I ask him grinning.

"Um sir. All I was going to have was a beacon cheese burger and some cheesy fries." Thompson says pinging up his lunch.

I eye his lunch like a starving wolf. I almost start drooling.

"I'll take that as a yes." I say pinging his lunch on a plate in front of looks at the food I pushed to him then at me.

"Sir,please don't use me to test your food for 's just cold." he sighs out "Plus I hate having my stomach pumped."

I look at him and note his seriousness.

"I'm not using you to test anything."I assure him."I promise."

"Then why are you being nice to me?" He asks.

"Is it so weird for a executive pixie to be nice to a cubical pixie?"I ask him in return. He looks at me like I asked the most obvious question in the world. Then again, it kinda was.

"Yes,Yes it is."He tells me. "Hell, If a exec doesn't push you down to kick and,or spit on you is considered damn kiaagghh."

He words is sort by his scream. He had just been shocked,though I don't understand why.

"Are you ok?"I ask the shaking pixie.

"Yes,sir"he responds "I should had known better than to curse in front of a exec."

He didn't think I did it,did he? I don't know why, but thinking that he might bothers me.

"I didn't do it, I swear." I stammer out

Thompson smiles. "I know,it was the collar." He says

I look at him puzzled.

"Cubicle pixies aren't allowed to swear in front of a higher level pixie."He explains further.

Their not? Since when? I know that's not my dad's doing. It can't be. He never been one for censorship. Then again, he did forbid them to speak freely. I look at him then ping him into one of my shirts.

"um sir?" he looks at me puzzled,noticing the change.

My shirt was to big.

"It's just for right now." I say,hoping to calm him down. "I'll ping you back to normal after lunch." he nods we begin eating

I watch him eat, studying his mannerisms. What was it about him? Then it hits me.

"Are you gay?" I ask him curiously.

He almost chokes.

"S..sir, homosexuality is illegal." He stammers out.

"I know." I say with a smile."I won't tell."

He shifts uneasily. I hope I didn't offend him. Or worse made him think the only reason I was being kind was to hit on him. I mean he's cute and all. But between Havoc and Timmy,I didn't need another lover. Oh crap,did I just referred to Turner as my. . . Lover?

"Yes sir,I am." He says shyly .

I shelve the thought for now.

"Please don't hate me for it."He adds.

I'm shocked he admitted it, to me no less Then it hit me. The real reason he seemed so different. All the other cubicle pixie I've seen were distant, selfish or looked like soulless husks walking about. But not Thompson. He had a feeling if kindness about him. A strange gentle openness. HE was they way the cubies used to be. Before dad turned into a clone of old man Saunderson. Before his heart turned to stone.

My gaze drift to had a Warm smile that was disarming and oddly comforting. In sort he was the kind of guy you can rely on. And He wasn't broken, I can see it in he eyes. Even veiled my his shades, the light of a strong will burned bright. sadly there was also pain in them. But who'd hurt such a obviously sweet ,little Pixie? I offer him a kind smile.

"Yeah,me too." I say,feeling equally shy.

Thompson looks at me shocked then turns away.

"Does HP know?" he asks.

I sigh "I'm not sure but I think he might." I reply

I take a sip of brandy and so does he. I feel unusually relaxed around him for some like we're old friends. We talk and eat. I learn he's had lovers,but never a boyfriend. He still lived with his family,but he was transferring to his own place by weeks end. I tell him a had a guy I was seeing,it was nothing serious,but we did care at lot about each other. We soon move on to hobbies and the I know it our lunch break is over.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask as he gets up to leave.

"Sure." he says taking one last sip of brandy.

"Does your family know?" His sip turns into a chug as he quickly downs th rest of the glass.

"He looks at me with deeply sad eyes. Sadness and a bit of fear.

"They suspect,That's already more then enough reason to them. "He says softly.

"Reason enough?" I echo back

"Reason enough to hate me." he explains with tears in his eyes.

"To treat my like dirt .To..."his voice trails off as tears trickle down.

I look down shocked at his small shaking frame.

"Eugene?" I start unsure of what to say.

He jump at me calling him be his middle name.

"I..I'm s...sorry sir."He stammers. "I didn't mean to bother you with my problems."

He turns to flee,but I grab him, gently pulling into a hug.

"Call me Eddie." I tell him,softly stroking his hair.

The young pixie dissolve into heart breaks for him.I know that no matter what class your born into, A pixie is a pixie,and pixies can't cry. It's physically impossible,unless that is, we're deeply in pain or full of unbridled in the grab of some other profound emotion. I doubt he's even happy. He pulls away from me.

"I'm sorry Eddie." He start but stops.

"It's cool." I smile at him as he dries his eyes with the sleeve of my shirt.

He really looked cute in my over sized shirt.I almost hate to ping him out of I do,I can't have him getting in trouble.

"Sir, the letter." He reminds me.

"Oh yes." I sigh pinging up the letter.

I open it and read. I feel my temper slip,but quickly recover.

"Your his private,cubicle boy?" I ask him.

"Yes."He answers.

Funny, but somehow I still trusted him.

"Know any secrets? I ask him.

"No,He barely looks at me let alone talk to me." He answers.

I smile, and hand him the letter I just written.

"Don't tell him about me." I whisper .He smiles back.

"Not even under the threat of death sir."

He says,smiling back. He salutes me before pining out the room.

"This was the start of a beautiful friendship."I think to myself before pinging out the room as well.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*At the Turner's residence*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I remove the cast from my arm and recast my wrist.

"Where on earth did that boy learn to do this.? I wonder if Terence helped him."I ponder to myself.

It was late,and I had dinner to prepare. I walk past the living room and boys were playing what seemed to be a rather violent video game. Mindlessly I take a seat on armchair near by. They seemed so happy. There weren't so much when I told them about the real magic world.

*Flash back to lunch*

How could such a thing happen?"Timothy asks.

I let out a sigh.

"The magic world Isn't all rainbows and sunshine." I begin "and fairies aren't all loving wish grantor's. The ones you saw.."

I stumble to find the right words.

"Attacking you like a pack of rabid hyenas ." Timothy finished for me "yes,exactly." I nod agreeing with he analogy "There what is known a brutes. Every magical race has them. There usually hired to guard prisons, hunt down escapees and keep convicts in line Out of all the magic races brute fairies are by far the most Savage, At least in my opinion.. Timothy shifts nervously in his chair.

"What do you mean the Magic world isn't rainbows and sunshine?"Timothy ask.

"I let out a sigh. Have you ever wondered why every race has it's own world?" I ask in return.

The boys looks at each other then at me.

"yeah?. I have." Timothy replies.

"Me too." Terence relies as well.

"It's because the magic world is heavily segregated. ."I explain." Each race wanting to live in a race pure world. "

"but a least they live in peace right?" Terence asks.

"On the surface yes."I reply.

"But in reality?" Timothy asks sadly.

I give a sigh.

"It's frail truce." I reply."At best."

And at worst?" Terence asks nervously.

"It's Armageddon waiting to happen." I rely.

They look at at each other,shock etched on their lovely faces.

"Father what would happen if war did break out?" Timothy asks.

"Would earth get caught up in it?"

I look at him sternly.

"Earth, my dear boy,will become the primary battle grounds." I inform him.

"Why?" Terence asks.

"Because it's neutral ground. No one would dare cross into a enemy world and risk a ambush." I explain. "Of course the other anti races would use the a opportunity to escape their prisons."

"They're other kinds of Anti's?"Timothy asks.

"Indeed their are, every race has a Anti-Counterpart. There are antipixies and antielves and even antigenies."

"Why are all the Anti's locked away?" Terence asks.

"Because we bring bad luck and cause chaos." I state .

They give me a curious look.

"Why?" they ask.

"It's what we're born to do." I shrug."Antifairies do anyway. AntiPixies spread lust chaos. For every high, there must be a low. A bad for every good. It keeps the universe in balance."

.We're also locked away because we're hateful and cruel." I add

"That's not true!" They shout

It's a half truth."I tell them. "The antiraces can be cruel. And hateful if provoked."

"But you can also be kind." Timothy says looking at his food. "And comforting."

"I know that,and I'm pleased that you do to." I tell them "But very few non-anti beings know the truth."

Terence hold up the picture I gave them to hold.

"She didn't believe it, did she?" He asks,knowing the answer.

I smile "No, she didn't ."

"Who's the cat girl? I know she's my sister." Timothy asks"But What's her name?"

"what is she?"Terence adds.

"Her name is Eliza." I inform them. "Eliza Nicole Chaos Issmade, She's a sprite child. A Netsune to be exact."

They look at me strangely .

"No way?"Timothy gasps.

Yes way." I reply.

"What's a Netsune?" Timothy asks.

I begin to answer but hesitate.

"You know, I'm not exactly sure." I chuckle. "Very little is known about her kind."

"How did you meet"Terrence asks

*Flash back along time ago.*

It was a dark and windy night. The winds were blowing with unusual force. I loved it. I was my tenth birthday. I got all kinds of was fast asleep on my bed. I was sitting in my room at the window, enjoying how the wind ravaged the trees. In the distance I saw something fall from the sky. Being a curious lad I flew out to investigate. Whatever it was didn't land very far away. As I near the landing site. A soft crying could be heard.I exited the trees,and that's where I saw her. A little black cat in a dress, her wings dropped at her sides. They looked almost as though they were broken.

"Are you okay?" I called to her.

she jumped to her feet and backed away.

"Of course she afraid of you,your a anti-Fairy." I muttered to myself. "But what is she?"

"Don't be afraid,I won't hurt you?"I called to her.

She looked into my eyes. Hers were unbearably sad,almost like starring into the very depths of bitter despair. But could have hurt her so deeply.I felt myself drowning in them

"Who are you?" a Small voice asked.

"My name in AntiCosmo. Anti-Cosmo Tiberius Havoc Issmade."I tell her,inching myself closer

"What's yours?"

She looks around, no doubt looking for a exit.

"I'm Eliza." She tell me.

"What's your full name?" I ask. She notice how close I've gotten and backs away.

She remains silent.

"Do you have a middle name?" I ask,hoping to gain more information.

"It's Nicole." She says shyly.

"What's you last name?" I ask. All I get is silence.

Why was she hiding her last name?

"What's your last name?" I ask again,this time more firmly.

To firm perhaps,As she backs away more.

"Nuny!" She yell and runs off.

I take off behind her. She's swift,but I have the advantage of flight.

"Something must be wrong with her wings." I think to myself.

I soon catch up the her. She turns to face my. I walk close to her,she let's out a hiss.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I tell her again.

"Why are you following me?" She asks,pouting.

"I want to help you."I explain. "If you don't want to tell me your last name,it's fine. But you can't stay out here,it's not safe."

"It's not?" Eliza asks."Why?"

I move a bit closer to her.

"For one it's frightfully cold out here." I reply. "And there are many wild animals about."

I reach out my hand.

"It's ok,I'm a friend."I tell her.

To my relief the girl smiles and takes my hand. We begin to walk back to the my castle. She's small,about a quarter of my hight. Her hair pure white. Her fur the deepest black.

"So, how old are you?" I ask,clearly she couldn't be more then 3 or 4.

The girl shrugs.

"I dunno." She replies.

I'm floored, how can anyone not know there age?Even Cosmo knows his age.

"What are you?" I ask. "She looks at me puzzled.

"I'm a girl." She says.

"No,I mean what species are you?" I try again.

"I'm a kitty." she smiles. "Meow Meow."

I can't help but smile. It was like talking to Anti-Wanda.

"Do you know magic?" I ask. She nods.

"What magic race are you?" I ask her.

"I'm a Sprite Futanari." She informs me.

"I've never heard on your kind." I tell her.

"Don't exist in this realm." She explains "Spirit children come from Twilaria,a place far far way."

"My word,your parents must be worried sick about you?" She look at me bewildered.

"What are parents?" she asks.

I'm stunned.

"There adults who raise children." I explain "Have you never seen an adult before?"

She nod

"Their scary." she says softly.

"Some are,but parents can be kind." I tell her.

We continue walking. I'm not sure what to ask next.

"Why are you so far away from Twilaria?" I ask.

"Cause it's gone."She informs me sadly.

"Gone? As in destroyed?" I ask,shocked.

Eliza nods.

"Where are all your people?" I ask.

She hold up the shimmering orb that hung around here neck.I examine it closely. There seem to be thousands of light floating around in it.

"It's their souls." She tells me.

"Eliza? Are you the only one who's still alive?" I ask.

She nods. No wonder she seemed so sad.

"What happened?" I ask,not really sure if I should.

"Bad people came,and wanted us as slaves." She says. "They say we could stay if we behave we could live,if not we die. We choose to fight.."

"And lost?" I add.

"No one won." She says."The battle was fierce nether side gave in. but we kids was sad all the time.I had a vision. The maiden told me we had to die to live. That I should gather the souls of the kids and find people who will care for them, an love them. So I did. To make sure the bad people didn't follow I destroyed the planet."

I had to admit I couldn't believe such a small girl was capable of such a feet.

"Why you?" I ask.

"I'm the first." She says.

"The first,As in the first Spirit child?"I ask,not sure what to make of all it.

She nods. "Did you make Twilaria?" I ask.

She nods again.

"Then why don't you make another on?" I ask,from the look on her face it was a stupid question.

" Bad people might come back,then da problem start all over I was told to go on a journey to find a new spot."

"By the maiden" I guess.

"yup."Eliza replies

I let out a sigh.

"Well it's not safe here." I inform her.

Many words I had no business knowing passed through my mind. Now she had no reason to stay. I don't know why,but I really want her to.

"oh" she says sadly.

We walk in silence,her hand still in mine. We come to my castle,well my parents castle." I look up at my window and down at her.

"Can you fly?" I ask her.

She looks at her wings. They only twitch slightly. I think she's trying to move them.

"No, their still burnt out." I lift her onto my back and fly her to my window.

"As I near the window I hear crying from my room. I peek inside.

"Jorgan took him, I know it. He's fixin him up wit a side of greens." AntiWanda sobbed."And . .and he's gonna wash my Cozzie down wit some whiskeh."

"I'm sure he just in the kitchen fixing a snack." Father says.

"Actually he's looking from the window." AntiRip remarks pointing at me.

"AC what the hell out you doing out on a night like this."

I fly in and set Eliza hides shyly behind me.

"Who's that?" Father asks.

"Her names Eliza.I saw her the sky." I explain."Her wings are burnt out, so I couldn't fly back.""

"how did you burn out your wings?" Father inquire.

Lizzy let's out the cutest hiss.

"It's alright." I tell her."My papa's really kind."

"By flying really really fast for a really long time." She replies.

AntiWanda dart over and hugs her.

"She's so pretty."AntiWanda squeals.

"How long have you've been flying?" I ask.

I'm surprised at how open she was suddenly,then again,she still seemed to be only a small child.

"Ichi laini." she says.

"Ichi laini?"AntiRip asks echo back.

"What's that mean?" Father asks

Lizzy pauses to think.

"One...week." she says finally.

"Oh."I nod "And how fast?" I ask walking over to my dresser.

"In English please."Father adds picking Lizzy up.

"She'll need something to sleep in." I think to myself"

"Wait, if she's been flying a week,when how could she have eaten."AntiRip Remarks my very thought.

"I'll fix her a snack." AntiWanda says scampering out the room."

"Eight times." I hear her answer.

"She'll probably want a nice bath to soak her weary wings." I think anti-poofing up a pad and pencil.

"Eight times what?" I ask her making a list.

"Light." She replies

. "oh." I mumble.

I freeze as her words sink in. Did she just say she flew at a speed of Eight times the speed of light.

"And for a straight week." Father gasps

"No wonder her wings burnt out." AntiRip gasps as well." I'll get you some ointment for those weary wings."

"Anti-Cosmo,what are you?"I hear her ask.

"I'm a anti-fairy."I tell her "So is AntiRip. The boy who just left. And AntiWanda. The girl who left."We're the dark counter parts to fairies. Father's a pixie."

"Who's father." Lizzy asks

"Me." Fathers says.

I expected her to become frightened. She just look at me.

"Are all anti-fairies blue or do you come in different colors?" She asks

I can't help but chuckle a little.

"They're all blue. Most anti-fairies eyes are red, A few of them share the same color eye as our fairy-counter parts." Father explain.

Lizzy looks at father."

"Do you have parent's?She asks.

"Yes,I do."Father says."Now I'm a parent."

"So you one of those parent thingies." Lizzy says looking at father closely."

"Daddeh

Dat woman won't let meh in da kitchen." AntiWanda huffs coming into the room

"Who's daddeh?" Lizzy asks

"Me." Father says

"I thought your name was father, is daddeh your middle name?"

"Father and daddeh is what you call a boy parent."Father explains. "My name is herald Paul sense Issmade."

"Are you hungry?" I ask. "I can anti-poof something up."

I pick up my training wand and show it to her. She takes it and looks it over.

"Be careful with it." I warn her.

"What a dark-watt?" She asks.

It's the energy it runs on." I tell her.

"Do you have a wand?"Father asks.

She nods and pulls out her own wand. It had a black handle with pink and purple markings, and a silver star. In the middle was a full moon with a crescent moon on each side. Instead of a five pointed star,her star had nine points. As I took it in my hand I could feel a strange power radiate from it.I knew this was no a girl to be taken I examine it,I notice It didn't say what kind of power it took.

"What kind of power does it run on?" I asked intrigued.

Father takes it from me and looks it over as well.

"Mana." She replies

"What's that?"I ask.

AntiWanda who was now looking at it hands her the wand, hoping for a demonstration no doubt. AS was the rest of us.

"Mana is the power of nature." She explains she lift her hand. "Like the wind, turns into wind mana."

A strong gust of wind blows in and around her. I watch as it goes into her . The moons on her wand turns a sky-blue. She walks over to the window and aims at something. There rest of us walk over for a better view and notice she's aiming for a tree.

"Wind blade." she says her wand lights up silver blades shoot from it. They explode on impact,rendering the tree to mere splinters. I'm left in awe.

"With a wand like that I could easily rule the world." I think to myself.

Teach ME that."I exclaim.

"Later." Father says." Let the little one soak her tired wings and have a meal."

"Not ta mention some shut eye."AntiWanda agrees.

*End Flash back

Did she ever teach you to use her wand?"Timothy asks

"Her wand is linked to the core of her being." I reply."I could never use it. But she could forge me a wand I could use."

"Where is she." Timothy asks.

"Somewhere very far away." I sigh sadly

"You know I just realized something."Timothy

"What?" I ask

"We have the same middle name." Timothy says

"We do?"I ask.

I can't help but feel happy.

"Yup,we do." He says beaming. "Your looking at Timothy Tiberius Cosma-Issmade."

We both look at him surprised.

"I mean Tiberius Turner" He recovers blushing.

"I like it better the other way."I comment., causing him to blush deeper.

"Lucky devil." Terence remarks giving Timothy a playful hit to the shoulder.

"Come to think of it I don't even have a middle name."

"How about Tyler." I suggest "That's Cosmo's middle name."

"You know Cosmo's middle name." Timothy asks"Yo guys were realy close, huh?

I smile at them.

"Yes I do Timothy" I state, surprised at the sadness in my own voice. "We ...were very close friends a long time ago."

It hit's sudden me. I truly missed that moron. I don't know why,but I suddenly wish he was here. I dearly wanted to hug my little idiot.

"Why did you stop?" Terence ask bringing me out my thoughts.

"Though we should, for his own never really stopped" I tell them,still unable to shake the sadness from my voice. "Though I don't get to see him as often as I'd like to. I hardly see him at all in fact"

"Why" Timothy asks

"He had dreams of being a god parent. I knew they would never let him if he hung around a anti.."My voice fails.

"So you distance yourself from him?"Timothy asks I nod

"I should have let him go entirely."I reply" But their's some thing about Cosmo I can't let go."

It pained me to remember the tear in his eyes. How he begged me not to leave him.

*Flash back*

"AntiMe,why ave you been avoiding me?"Cosmo asks

Rain fell heavily around us.

I could see the hurt in his eyes. I can hear it in his voice. I turn away from him.

"Because I'm beginning to hate you." I tell him.

"Wha..What?" Cosmo stammers

It hurts to tell these lies,but it was for his own good.

"You know our kind are born to hate one another." I tell him.

"But it's not true." His insists "We proved that by being friends."

I takes a deep breath.

"It is true you fool." I tell him. "The more I look at you,the more it make me sick.

" Anti-Me..."He gasps.

"Don't call me that you stupid freak."I shout

He's silent. I kills me to think so,but I hope that last comment pushed in towards hating me. At least,for his sake.

"AntiMe,that wasn't nice." He says quietly.

I can tell he's crying.

"It wasn't meant to be." I sneer and begin to walk away.

I fell him grab my waist coat.

"Let me go,or else?" I growl.

"Or else what,you'll hit me?" He asks,almost daring me to.

"I don't believe it,any of it." He says. "I don't understand why your saying these things. But know you don't mean it."

Why? why does he believe in me so strongly? I'm a Antifairy,you as fairy, should have nothing but distrust and contempt for me .I turn and slap his hand away.

"Don't make me loose my temper fairy." I state, glaring at him.

I look away. "Now let me be about my way."

"Fine,"He says. "But do just one thing first."

"What?" I ask.

"If you really hate me, Then look me in the eyes and tell me." I turn and glare daggers at him.

He walks over to me.

"Fine. " I tell him "If your so stupid you need me to say it out right I will."

He looks at me,peering deep into my eyes. I sneer at him. I glare into his eyes. I open my mouth and...nothing.

I try again.

"I. . I Ha...I ha."

Never in my life had I ever imagined three little word would be so unbearable hard to utter. He take my hand in his.

"You can't say it can you?" He asks. "Please Anti-Me,let's stay friends."

His eyes were pleading. I gather my will,and every last bit of my resolve and...shove him to the ground.

"Don't touch me." I growl. He sits up shaking.

" Please don't leave me,Anti-Me." He sobs. "I..I'm I did to make you so angry,I'm so SO sorry."

"So am I, sorry I ever met you." I growl." I'm over this Faust of a friendship.I'm over you."

I turn away. I can't believe he was apologizing to me. It take everything in me not to comfort him. I turn and take flight.

"ANTIME DON'T GO!"He scream,coming after me.

Cosmo give chase. I try to out fly him. But when it came to flight Cosmo was my only equal.I finally manage to lose him somehow. I Head home. I head straight to my room. Flopping on the bed I to catch my breath. But it's so hard to 's gone. My Cosmo, my light is gone from my life. . Forever. Why does it hurt so badly.

It's better this way." I say to no one."it'd only bring Cosmo pain to stay near me."

"I'd rather suffer the pain then lose you." I hear Cosmo say.

I turn to face him.

"Scram!" I growl

"This is my room."Cosmo point out.

I glare at him and start to pulls me back and slam the door shut.

I will hurt you." I snarl

"Bullshit." Cosmo Says

"What did you says?" I growl, hoping he was getting angry.

Cosmo grabs me and slams me to the door. Good. I wanted him mad. I want him to loath me.I wait for him to yell at me. Curse my name. Question my feelings.

Cosmo:I can see you walkin out

I'm not tryna believe it

There no way this can be for real I'm Dreamin

Cosmo touches my cheek softly. I stare at him shocked. His eye held no anger. No malice. Only love and concern. I was being a ass to him. And he's fretting over me. I don't under stand. How could he love me so much,He'd treat me in such a manor. He should hate me. I'm nothing but bad bad luck is good for me. He should hate it.I turn from him. Unable to Look him in the eyes. Unable to utter any cruelty to him, looking into those kind eyes.

Cosmo: I can see the water in you eye

You don't have to do this.

There has got to be a better way

I know it.

I shove Cosmo of me. Damn him. Damn his sweet heart. His kind gentle nature. This is hard enough. But he's making it unbearable.

"Damn it ,hate me already!" I scream

"No."Cosmo replies simply.

"What is wrong with you?" I shout."Why are you treating me this way?"

Cosmo:Back up the day now

What did I do to get us to, this point

Me losing you.

Cosmo&AntiCosmo: in this moment

AntiCosmo: I feel it, deep in my chest

I can't. . Breath.

"Why won't you let me go!" I shout"Why are you making this so unbearably hard

"I'm sorry but I can't."Cosmo says"Not now, not ever."

"Why?' I ask."Do like seeing me suffer?"

"Forgive this selfish fairy."Cosmo says" But I can't bring myself to."

"What we have is unnatural." I growl." Are you so broken in the head you can't see it?"

"Maybe I am." Cosmo replies

"What?" I gasp

Cosmo:I can't let go.

Broken yet holding on

To you, to us.

This love is to strong for me to let go.

Broken yet holding on.

I slide down to the floor. My resolve was failing me. It's not fair. Why was he fighting me so hard. I'm already fighting my self on the matter. It'd be easy is he was brain washed like Wanda. But whatever method they used seemed to be lost on him. My methods was fairing any places a soft towel around me. He smiles sweetly at me. I just look away. My words have also failed me.

AntiCosmo" Afraid everything over now.

The rain cloud is passing

Cosmo:Still I'm tryna wonder how

I lost you.

Cosmo sits at my side.I look at the darkening sky. Surely he must hate me now,right?

I know I do,hate me. I've made a mess of things. I hurt him. Pushed him. Called him cruel names .Yet his still at my side. Maybe I should leave. I feel worst when I hear Cosmo weeping. He was trying to stop himself. But tears flowed from him none the less. It kills me to know I made him weep in that way. He sounded so hurt. He was unjustly blaming himself. When he should be blaming me. Why won't he blame. Me. Maybe it's easer, then admitting I don't care.I turn and look at him. Cosmo looked as fragile as was even shaking. My resolve have long abandoned me. In it's place it left concern,that I have somehow broken,my I lose him,I lose everything.

Cosmo thoughts:Are you really over me,

You said so.

AntiCosmothoughts:Don believe it

You are where I want to be.

I love you

Cosmo have been nothing but good to me. I let my insecurities blind me. I tried to push him away before he could hurt me. Like Wanda hurt AntiWanda. I can't bare the thought of Jorgan stealing him from me. I'd throw him away first. Ether way I'd lose him. But it's hurt less if it happened on my terms, so I thought. But all it have achieved was placing the burden of guilt on my own that is to much to bare. I.. I can't do it. I can't let him go ether. I don't want to. I want my Cosmo. But it's to late I guess. He past denial and well into anger, I'm sure. Soon hate will come. And it's all my fault.

AntiCosmo thoughts:Back up the day now

What did I do to get us to, this point

Me losing you.

AntiCosmo&Cosmo thoughts:in this moment

Cosmo thoughts:I feel it, deep in my chest

I can't. . Breath.

I break. Something inside me just falls away,and I'm reduced to tears. I feel like my life was ending. I almost wish it least it meant this horrible pain would soon come to a end. The guilt, this shame, this self loath will come to a end. Bearing the sweet relief of that sweet relief was beyond me. At least for this moment. But this moment have long stretched into infinity. Mindlessly I garb Cosmo's hand. It's shaking. So am I. Why is it that

AntiCosmo thought:I can't let go.

Broken yet holding on

To you, to us.

This love is to strong for me to let go.

Broken yet holding on.

Cosmo:I can't let go.

Broken yet holding on

To you, to us.

This love is to strong for me to let go.

Broken yet holding on.

I look at Cosmo shocked. He still refused to leave me. To let me go. Why? Cosmo turns to me. Love, confidence out right defiance burned in he still amazingly warm eye.

"It think I understand now."Cosmo says."You afraid I'll start acting like Wanda aren't you?

I look turns my gaze back to him.I try to pull away but Cosmo won't allow it.

"Answer me." He demands

"Your right."I concede.

"Wand is sick, she doesn't understand what's she's doing."Cosmo says."She still loves you all deep down."

"That won't make it hurt any less." I reply."Just start hating me already."

"NEVER! I'll never hate you." Cosmo says."I swear to you,I'll never deny my heart to you."

"It's be better if you did." I remark."You can get into trouble being seen with me."

"Then I'll slink in the shadows like you dirty little secret."Cosmo says."I'm not letting you go."

"Why are you fight this so hard?" I ask

Cosmo pulls me into a tight hug.

Because?" Cosmo says

Because what?" I ask

Cosmo:We said we'd never give up

In hard times when we hit bottom

We'll try to find the broken pieces of love

AntiCosmo:pieces of love

Cosmo: Oooooh

My body joins the mutiny against my arm circle around Cosmo's lovely him into a tighter embrace. My dim poppet stokes my hair gently. I relish his touch. That kind soothing touch I come to need so much. The sad truth is, I can't bare to be without him as it might me. I'm hopelessly, helplessly broken with out him.

AntiCosmo:I can't let go.

Broken yet holding on

To you, to us.

This love is to strong for me to let go.

Broken yet holding on.

"I'm sorry Cosmo."I sob." I've treated you horribly."

"I forgive you AntiMe."Cosmo says."Can I stay by your side?"

"Not as often."I sigh."But You'll alway have a place there"

"For Now ." Cosmo says "I'll take it."

"Cosmo?"I call yo him

"Yes AntiMe?" Cosmo replies

"I do so love you." I tell my Dim poppet.

"I love you too AntiCosmo."Cosmo says

That's LunerMe to you ass." I huff"AntiMe in public."

"Yes LunerMe."Cosmo giggles

I antipoof us to my bed.

Yay snuggies." Cosmo cheers diving into my arms.

I stoke his hair softly.

"Yay, indeed." I think to myself.

Cosmo &AntiCosmo:I can't let go.

Broken yet holding on

"Cosmo:To you

AntiCosmo: to us.

Cosmo &AntiCosmo:This love is to strong for me to let go.

Broken yet holding on.

"Oh you ever forgive my weakness. I simple can't let you go." I think to myself. " I places my needs above you well being. And have put you constant danger, yet.I still vainly hold onto you."

*forward back to lunch*

Silence had fallen on us.

"But you care about each other? Timothy states,breaking the silence. "Wasn't that..Isn't that enough to prove Anti-Fairies aren't all bad."

"You ever heard the phrase guilty by association?" I ask.

Timothy doesn't reply.

"If a fairy befriends a anti-fairy or worse there anti-counter part. There considered tainted."I continue "Obviously brain washed by the evil anti. Or worse they had willing given themselves to the dark side. The former gets treatment, the latter punished, but I hear both is painful. I don't want him to have to endure ether."

I sigh wistfully"He's probably beginning to hate me anyway."

Never before I felt so deeply cut by my own words.

"What if a godkid loved a antifairy?" Timothy asks.

I stiffen in my seat.I never thought of that."

"It stands to reason,he could lose he's godparents."I answer truthfully. "He god parents might even be punished as well."

I start to consider leaving. I was putting them in danger too. I wasn't just a antifairy, I was also a fugitive.

"I should leave." I say more to myself then them.

"I have to find AntiWanda and Foop as well." I say, again more to my self.

"Don't go."I hear two tiny voices say.

"what?" I ask,absentmindedly I look up and see two upset little boys.

There hands clasp together,shaking, nether looks at me.

"Please don't go papa. Timothy pleads.

"We...don't want to be left alone."Terence mutter,on the verge of tears.

That's right, they've been left alone for the last three not more then just a few hours ago,their own mother showed them How little she cared. How could I be so careless. But at the same time I can't just leave AntiWanda and Foop out there.

"I'll be back." I promise them.

They come over and hug me.

"Promise?" They ask.

I can feel them trembling. It's painful But I hug them back,properly.

"You have my word." I vow them.

"I'll back no later then 3:00pm,With your mother and brother in tow."

Their hold on me tightens. I can hear them crying.

"My dear boys." I think to myself. "so strong yet so fragile. Just like Cosmo."

*End flash back*

"NOOOOO!" I here my boys cry out causing me to jump.

I had fallen asleep. I focus my attention on them.

"So close. So freaking close." They moan.

Timothy pounds the floor,while Terence shakes his fists to the heavens.

" I guess they lost." I think to myself watching to over dramatic display.

"I'm sure you'll get it next time." I say to them,getting up from the chair.

"Yeah yeah." they mutter back crestfallen.

I walk to the kitchen.

I peak out to make sure I'm not followed. The boys have already gone back to there game. I anti-poof up the cell wand Thomas had given me awhile ago. I press the auto dial and wait for him to respond.

"Havoc? Where the hell have you been? I hear his irate voice on the line. "Where are you? Do you need me to come get you? "

"It's a long story love."I tell him

"I got time." he huffs

"I don't. I'm at Timothy's house..."

"WHAT!?" He shouts cutting me off.

"Shh!" I hiss back. I look to the living room. Thankfully their to absorbed in the game to notice anything.

"He saved me from some brute fairies. I'm watching him while Cosmo and Wanda are gone." I explain.

"They let you do that?" he asks understandably shocked.

"They don't know I'm here."I reply."Ether way,I'm sure they won't mind."

Thomas is silent for several minutes.

"I think I'll wait for the full version later."Thomas says finally. "are you ok?"

"A few broken bones,but nothing serious." I assure him. "Timothy did a good job bandaging me,believe it or not.."

"I believe it." I'm shocked to hear him say.

"You do?" I stammer,puzzled.

"Yeah, when I was sick in the woods,he wished for basic medical training to better take care of me." Thomas explains. "What I do find hard to believe, is that sudden display of love he's showing."

"Yes, I know. It makes me feel bad about going behind he's back like this." I whisper somewhat sad.

"So don't be so sneaky." Timothy says wrapping his arms around me.

I let out a startled yelp and drown my phone.

"Havoc?Are you okay. Speak to ME!"

"He dropped his phone." Terrence tells him." LightMe just scared the hell out of him."

Timothy take the phone from Terrence."

"Hi Sanderson."Timothy chirps blushing.

"Hey Turner."I hear Thomas reply.

I take the phone from Timothy.

"Edward. Do you have the medallion of shadows on you?" I ask.

"Always." he answers. "It's been vibrating all day. I had to lie and say it was my pager."

"Try to locate the key wisdom."I instruct him

"Is the seers eye responding that strongly to him?" He asks

"I wouldn't tell you to do it other wise."

"I understand." Thomas says. "How's AntiWanda and Foop?"

"I don't know." I admit "I haven't seen them in over two day's. I'm going out to look for them tonight."

"What can I do? I ask anxiously.

"Find the Key."I tell Thomas.

"I'm on it"Thomas says "Can I Say bye to Turner?

I hold the phone out to Timothy.

After a quaint chat Timothy hangs up and hand me the phone.

"Key of wisdom,eh?"Timothy remarks. "Sound intriguing , EH NegaMe?"

"Why,it does indeed LightMe."Terrence agree." Tell us Father, what lock does this wise key open."

"Later I will." I tell them."I promise."

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*


	5. CH5: Destiny Stirs

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

break out

*In pixie world,At Sanderson's penthouse*

*Sanderson's POV*

"Hey Sanderson."Timmy says.

"Hey Turner."I reply

"How are you feeling?" Timmy asks

"Much better." I tell him." I'm one fully recovered pixie."

"I'm glad."Timmy says."I've been worried about you."

"R. . really." I ask blushing.

"Yeah,I'm so relieved."Timmy says.

"I. . Better go."I tell him." I got that errand to do."

"Okay,Good luck and be careful."Timmy says.

"Thanks.I will." I reply."See ya Turner."

"Laters cutie."Timmy replies and hands up.

I put the phone in my inner pocket.I can't believe he was worried about me. He was thinking of me too. I'd do a cartwheel, if my clumsy as could actually pull one off. I take out my normal wand, I dial a number I looked up.

"Hello." I hear a weak voice on line.

"Eugene? Are you ok?" I ask, panicked.

I wait anxiously for him to respond.

"Eddie? How'd you get my number?" I'm glad to hear his voice sounding more normal.

" I looked it up in the employee records." I explain.

"Are you okay?" I ask again.

"I'm fine." He says.

I'm not convinced.

"What happened?" I ask him.

Eugene let's out a sigh.

"Let's just say my day went to shit after lunch." He mutters.

I decide not to push

"Are you busy?" I ask him.

"Nope,I'm free." He sighs. "And bored."

" me at Pixie,INC."I instruct him

"Why?" He asks.

"Because I'm going to embrace destiny and I want you to ride shotgun."

There's silence on the line.

"Do you want to come?" I ask nervously

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."He say cheerfully.

I hang up. I take my photo of my little kitten out.

"I can't wait to get you back Nicky."I think smiling at the photo. "Together we'll turn the magic world on it's like old times"

*End Of Sanderson's POV*

*Wanda's POV*

"Hurry Up Cosmo." I shout "We were supposed to have left hours 're the last ones here."

I watched annoyed as Cosmo crawled under the bed.

"I have to find Philip. I don't want to leave her here."

I roll my eyes and float off.

Since the lifted the magic barrier around this place,I might as we see what Timmy's doing with his parents. I poof up a magic mirror. I dart around the resort but see no sign of him. A sick feeling bubbles in the pit of my stomach . I try to wave it off surely he was with his parents. I decide to look for them. After a short search I find . I hated that woman. I know fairies aren't allowed to hate the parents of our godkid's,but I did. I truly hated her,with a vengeance. I hated everything about her. The way she walked, the way she talked,even the way she breathed.

Most of all I hated the way she treated Timmy. I hated how she looked at him. She didn't treat him lovingly,or even warmly. She acted like he was a she couldn't be bothered to care for him. It was a shame,Timmy really was a lovely boy,and a true joy to be 's why Me and Cosmo broke one of the biggest rule godparenting. Allowing ourselves to replace our godchild's real parents in their hearts. If caught not only would we loose Timmy,but we'll get banished to Antifairyworld. But I don't care if I face certain death,I'm proud and overjoyed Timmy loved me enough to call me mom.

Ha, you'd sneak into the turner house and make off with him."NegaMe thinks to me

"Damn right."I agree.

"Honey,we got problems."The sound of Timmy's dad barging into the room pulls us from our thought.

"What is it Honey?" ask in a sweet voice.

"Why can't she act that way towards Timmy." I think darkly to my other self.

"I ran into Tootie." He says packing their thing. "Vickie's not home with Timmy,she's in Europe." He says panicked.

"Of course she was,she told them she was going before they left." I growl

" Wait did he say home with Timmy?"NegaMe gasps

" Please don't tell me they left Timmy behind."I mutter

" That little bastard."She huffs. "He told me he was with Vicky."

Our temper spike to a level I never knew it was capable of.

"Lier." I shout. "

He probably even snucked out the car." adds, locking the suits case.

"Timmy wouldn't do that." NegaMe growl,shaking with anger."Why do you always think so badly of him."

"Guess we'll have to go home." says sadly.

"Your damn right." We think in Unison.

"Guess again. I changed our reservations to the hotel's branch across town." He says.

"Really?" asks beaming.

I'm shocked speechless.

"H. .huh?" NegaMe gasps

"Yup,if that little brat want to be home alone,let him." says taking his wife's hand. "We'll let him starve a few day,that'll teach him. And if we leave Tootie will think we went home to him and we won't go to jail."

"Oh honey you so smart ,I love it when you take charge." That bitch says

"They're..not going back for him." NegaMe stammer. "They didn't care. Their...OUR Child was home alone,And they didn't care."

"You heartless BASTARDS!" I scream flinging the mirror to the wall. IT shatter on impact. I fall to my knees staring are the shards of glass.I can feel NegaMe panicking inside me.

Our hearts felt like the mirror. Little more then razor sharp shards,stabbing our chest. I shook as my mind panicked as well.

"Found her."Cosmo calls. He floats into the room, putting his coin in his pocket."She was under the bed playing with the dust..Bunnies?"

His words drift when he sees me sobbing shaking on the floor.

"Wanda?! What's wrong?" He shouts rushing to my side.

Lovingly he pulls me into his looks around the room till his eyes falls on the mirror.

"Are you sad you broke your mirror?" Cosmo asks.

I shack my head no.

"Cosmo we need a minute to gather ourselves."I till him. "Can you get poof from your mother. I can't face her right now,and I don't want poof to see me like this."

He looks at me concerned."Will you girls be okay by yourselves?" He asks.

I kiss him sweetly.

"We'll be fine." I reply." We just need a moment to calm down."

Cosmo nods ans stands nods.

"Will you tell me why your upset when we get to Cancun?"He asks.

"We're not going there , we're going to the Turner's house." I correct him.

Anger flashes in his otherwise gentle eyes.

" I'll be right back."He says and poofs off."

He didn't have to say it for me to know he was worried about Timmy too.

*End Wanda's POV*

*Eugene's POV*

I stood outside of Pixie Inc. I can't believe I even came.

"Embrace destiny,huh? " I think to myself."I wonder what he meant by that."

I feel a and touch my shoulder.

"I'M not doing anything!" I shout without thinking.

I here a laugh behind me.

"Chill,it's just me." I hear Eddie say.

I breath a sigh of relief.

"Dude, don't scare me like that." I gasp trying to catch my breath.

Eddie looks around and tries to jimmy the door open with a credit card.

"Hp never gave you a key to the place?"I ask.

"Sure it's in my back pocket."Eddie says"why?"

I take it and unlock the door.

"That's why." I reply

"Sure, take the fun out of it."Eddie huffs.

We walk in and he shuts it behind us. The sound of it closing causes me to jump again.

"Your a skittish little thing. " He chuckles pulling out a necklace.

I recognize the buzzing sound it made. I thought it was his pager.

"Eddie? Why are we here?" I ask.

"We're looking for a hidden chambers." He replies.

Hidden chambers? In a office building? I nod and we head toward the walk in silence.I'm not sure of what I should say

"I know it's here somewhere." He mumbles.

"Are you nuts?" I ask."Why would there be any here?"

He pauses and looks at me. He almost looks hurt.

" Yeah, if you believe the rumors about me." He says sounding oddly sad.

I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. We walk in silence.

"There's Rumors about you?" I ask.

Eddie just nods.

"That gotta suck." I remark.

He pauses and looks at me.

"You never heard any of them?" He asks.

I lean on a nearby wall.

"Nah,I don't get out much." I reply. " I'm not very social ether. "

Eddie smiles at me. I'm relieved to see it.

"There mostly about how weird and creepy I am." He says.

Again sounding sad.

"You don't seem creepy to me." I comment.

He leans against the wall opposite of me.

"So what happened today?" He asks.

I'm taken aback by the sudden change of subject.

"Like I said,My day went to shit." I sigh,

I run my hand through my hair.

"Want to talk about it?" He asks.

I look at him. No one have ever shown such interest in me. Or such concern.

"Naw,I'm good." I reply.

Eddie come over and lean over me.

"If you do want to talk about it,or anything else." He says"I'm here for you Eugene."

I'm stunned. Why did he cared so much. Before I can ask,he grabs me and hold me close.

"I think we just found the chamber." He says with a smile.

I look to see a gaping whole,where the wall i was leaning in once I noticed how close I was to him. My heart pinged madly. He slowly lets me go.

"Are you okay?"He asks.

I nod shyly. I hear him laugh.

"Your so cute when you blush like that Eugene." Eddie says ruffling my hair.

I say nothing.

"What the hell?" A voice shouts."Eddie why the hell are you knocking down walls?"

We turn to see a angry Richards heading our way.

"Hi Richy we found the temple of DOOOOM." Eddie says "Wanna explore it with us?"

"US?" Richards echo.

"Me and the the trembling cubie behind me."Eddie says

Richards look around Eddie at me

"I'm in." Richards says

"Wait temple of doom."I stammer

"TO late to back out." Richards says, going in

"Come on,it'll be fun." Eddie says

I let out a sigh and follow him follow a long corridor that lead to a large room. Inside where five ancient Pixie wands.

"Sir did you know they were here?" I asks shocked.

"Yeah."He says floating over to them.

I follow closely.

"Does dad?" Richards ask.

"No."Eddie says Picking one up.

"Do you think he used these before?" Richards up one.

I pick up one myself.

"why not,I pretty sure he had a hand in making dirt." I remark.

I cover my mouth. I can't believe I said that. Eddie and Richards just laughed. I laugh laughter where cut sort by the room shaking.

"Time to go."Eddie says

He grab the remaining wands And we turn to leave. No sooner had we left the podium arrows started shooting from the walls. It took everything in us to keep them from spearing our wings. We stop at the hallway to catch out breath. I look up and a whimper escapes me.

"what wrong?"Richards asks.

I point to the hallway. Blades where whipping back and fourth. Fire spewed from the the ceiling. Balls shot walls as well. To top it all off, Spike shout up from the floor and into the ceiling.

"Is this the same hallway?" Richards ask."Cause I think we may have taken a WRONG turn somewhere."

"What the hell is this." Eddie huffs."A video game from hell."

I feel hot air on be neck. I turn to see a Huge demon dog glaring down at us.

"E..E..Eddie? M. . Mr,Richards? I think th...th..th..the level boss f..f..found us." I Stutter out.,pulling Eddies sleeve.

As they turns around the beast opens it's mouth and Fires out A beam of light. I barely have time to push Eddie out the way. We look at the hallway then the beast.

"Shit." We spit out and dash down the hall.

*End of Eugene's POV*

*At the Turner residency, later that night*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV

"Good night father." Terence whispers to me.

" Good night,Terence"I reply

I smile as he kiss my cheek and quickly runs off.

"Your not going to bed Timothy?" I ask not looking from my book. "In a minute." he responds "I want to finish this level first."

"Very well" I say sleepily.

I don't really mind. He was on vacation, he should enjoy it. "Maybe, you should go to bed." He says suggests.

"I will." I inform him yawning. "After I find your mother and brother."

"Maybe you should wait till morning."Timothy suggests. "It'll do you no good wondering around exhausted. Besides, you'll need all you energy to out run any brute you encounter."

"True." I concede. "Will you boys be okay while I'm gone?

"Yeah, We KNOW you'll come back."Timothy replies."Go to bed."

" I will." I agree"After you do."

"Why?" he asks.

I turn a page in the book.

"Just in case you need something. "I reply.

"oh okay." is all he says.

I close my eyes and when I open them Timothy's gone. I notice he laid a blanket over me. I sit up an stretch,as I do so, I notice a note by my monocle. I put my monocle on and read it

Dear father.

Don't worry,I didn't need anything

Love,Timmy

P.S, We will be waiting for the answers. So come up with some good ones,Mr. Evil Genius

"That cheeky devil."I laugh to my self.

I begin to head up stair when I here something outside.

I walk out to investigate. A bright light blinds me. Before I can regain my sight I'm tackled to the ground.

"AntiMe,what are you doing here?" I hear a voice above me.

I look up and see Cosmo, Wanda, and Jorgan floating above me.

"I thought I'd stop by for a spot of tea."I lie.

"Lier,You came to take out Timmy while he's alone and defenseless." Wanda shouts pointing a accusing finger at me.

"He did not. You contemptible shrew." My heart sinks at the sound of Foop's voice.

"Yeah, he probably just hidden."I hear Anti-Wanda agree "Or maybe he did just want some tea."

"Well we have plenty of tea. In Prison!" Jorgan Booms, laughing at his own stupid joke.

Before I can utter a word I'm atomic-poofed to the prison.

"It looks like` Foop's gonna have his first trip to the chamber." Jorgan inform us laughing.

"Y..You can't." Anti-wand shouts holding our son tightly. "He's just a baby."

"Mother?what is this chamber he speaks of." Foop asks,I can hear the fear in his voice.

"If it make Jorgan happy,then I don't want to go there."He adds clutching onto his mother.

"Tough!" Jorgan booms "You're first cube boy."

He grabs at my son.

"No, Please don't take him"AntiWanda scream,holding onto the boy "Don't hurt my baby."

Foop panics and starts crying.

"Let me take his place."I shout desperate to end the madness.

"Let me take both there places." I add staring down the massive fairy.

Jorgan smiled. He loved it when I threw myself in the line of fire for another antifairy. After all why pick on a low rank anti,when you can torture the agree without hesitation. I give my monocle to AntiWanda.

"Father?" Foop looks up at me confused.

"It's all right son." I say trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to you in time." I tell my wife kissing her on the cheek.

"It's alright sweety. I know you tried yo best." She sobs, pulling me into a hug.

I hug her and our son until we're forcibly ripped apart. I'm thrown hard to the ground.I look up in time to see my family dragged away.

"They'll be waiting for you in Antifairy World." Jorgan Informs me as I'm roughly grabbed by a couple of brutes.

My hand and feet are shackled,And I'm put in that hideous red jumpsuit. I'm taken down a long hall way. I hear Antis ,awaiting transfer back to our world,offer words of encouragement,telling me to stay strong.I walk by upright and proud,but inside I'm shaking.

I knew the horrors that waited me. I'd give almost anything not to have to face arrive at a big black door. How I hated that door. I knew beyond it was nothing good. It opens with a ear splitting creak. I'm yanked inside. I hear it slam shut behind me. I look at the very thing that has hunted my dreams many times, THE CHAIR. I steel my nerves when I feel myself begin to shake. I profoundly hate the man who invented electric chair,I truly do. It gave the fairies a new toy to punish us with.

"Changed your mind." I hear Jorgan mock. "I could aways... "

"Shut up,and let get this over with." I snap at him, cutting him off.

He pick me up and throws my into the chair. I'm quickly strapped in. My heart races. I shut my eyes as the switch is thrown. The pain is unbearable. More so then usual, I realize. My body hasn't fully recovered from yesterday's encounter.

"Don't scream." I command myself. "Don't give him the satisfaction."

"Turn it up."I hear Jorgan say . There's a click and the pain soars to new heights.

I scream...

Damn.

*End of AntiCosmo's POV

*Timmy's POV*

I cut of the game console and rubbed my sleepy eye.

"Man I'm Tired." I mutter.

I turn to see Father had already fallen asleep.

"Wow,he looks really cute when he's asleep." I think to myself smiling.

I take his monocle off and place it on the end table. I jot a quick note for him and cover him with a blanket. I pause a moment and stroke his hair.

"sweet dream cutie." I whisper to him.

And give him a soft pic on the lips.

"Dawww." I a voice behind me chuckle.

I turn to see a grinning Terry.

"Timmy got a crush on father." Terry laughs

I tiptoe other to him and swat him on the arm.

"Shut up,before you wake him." I hiss and walk past him out the living room. He follows behind.

"So your gonna ask him out." Terry asks,

I roll my eyes.

"Oh sure,I'll go right up to my married father and say,AntiCosmo old boy. You look smashing in those slack,Care to join me for dinner and a smart cocktail sometime." I remark sarcastically. " Get really Terry,What would a guy like that want in s scrawny nothing like me?"

"Timmy,You have a lot to offer." Terry says.

I pause at the bottom of the stairs.

"I really wished I could believe you." I reply.

Suddenly we here a load crash followed by.. Jorgan laughing?

Terry looks at me in horror. I rush outside,Terry close behind me. We get out just in time to see them flash away. Mom rushed over and hugged me. Without thinking I pushed her away.

"Why did you let them take him?" I screamed.

Mom looks at me wide eyed.

"He was trying to hurt you sweety." She stammered "Or replace you."

She added looking behind me. Terry ducks behind me. I could feel his fear as ha looked at our mom.

"Hi,NegaTimmy." Dad chirped poofing behind me.

"Hiya. . Dad?" Terry says shyly.

"Ah he called me dad." Dad beams.

" Mine!" Dad shouts suddenly grabbing Terry into a bear hug.

I roll my eye and look at mom.

"All AntiCosmo was doing was watching us till you guys could come back."I explained. "NegaMe have been with me since I was turned back to normal. papa didn't create him."

They all looked at me shocked.

"Timmy? Did you call antime..Papa." Dad asked floating close to me. "I thought I was your papa."

I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"You're my 's my Papa." I tell him. "He knows your my dad."

Poof floats over and hugs me.

"so you still my bwover?" He asks.

"Yeah, and I alway will be." I tell him ,hugging him back. "Same as Terry."

Poof looks at Terry. Terry gives him a smile. Poof rushes over and hugs him.

"Hi new big bwover." He says to Terry

. "Hi lil'bro" Terry says back hugging Poof.

"Yay, Now I got three sons." Dad shouts flipping in the air.

Mom is silent. Terry walks over to her.

"I know you don't like me,but..." Terry starts to say,but is cut off when mom pulls him into a tight hug.

"Try to blow anything up again,or your grounded mister."She says softly.

"And I don't hate you baby." I hear her whisper to him.

"I won't without parental permission" He says with a smile. "You really don't mind having a Negabeing around?"

TO our out right Shock, Another Wanda appears.

" I can learn to live wit it."Mom says "Right NegaMe?"

"Right." NegaMom says.

"Dad do you have a NegaSelf?" I ask

"Nope." Dad says "It's AntiMe and me."

"Speaking of."Mom says looking at me. "Was AntiCosmo really taking care of you?"

I nod"he even cooked for us when his arm was broken."

"Timmy,Why was Anti-Me's arm broken"Cosmo asked with a worried look in he eyes.

"Because some brute fairies stomped the crap out of him." Terry stated angrily.

Dad's eyes darkened.

"Oh no." Poof gasped.

"But,their not supposed to do that." mom gasped horrified.

"Yes they are."Huffs NegaMom

"No. Did he tell you that?" Mom asked nervously.

"Mom,I saw them do it." I reply her. "Wait,how did Jorgan know he was here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."Mom says." He was here when we got here."

"How did you guy know not to go to Cancun?" Terry asks

Mom looked down sadly.

"I saw you weren't with the Turners ." She explained.

"Looks like we have no choice but to bust them out." Dad proclaims.

We a look at him. He had an unusually wicked smile.

"We'll get in trouble if we get caught." Mom says nervously. "We could loose Timmy AND Terry.

" den we don ged caughd." Poof chimes in smiling. "We godda hewp Andi-Me"

Poof flies to NegaMom.

Mama?"Poof says holding out his arms to her

"Yea, I'm mama"NegaMom confirms

"After we save papa you guys have allot of explaining to do."I huff

Mom let's out a sigh."He probably was just sent to this castle."

"There's only one way to find out." I declare "I wish we were at Anti-Cosmo's castle"

Before mom could object dad,negamom and Poof raised their wands and we were off.

End Of Timmy's POV

Sanderson's POV

*Sanderson's POV*

I put a blanket over the slumbering pixie. Eugene was wearing one of my night shirts. I didn't have the heart to send him home. He's done so much for me. I looked at the five pixie wands in my hand.

"Cute fellow."Richard remarks"Friend of yours?"

"Why surprise I have any?" I ask

"Relieved is more the word." Richard says." You've been soo closed off lately."

"I wonder why?" I huff.

"I'm not your enemy." Richard says." At least I don't want to be."

"Why were you a pixie inc?" I ask ignoring his comment.

"*sigh*I was finishing some tax papers."Richard says."

I look at Richard. I was sure one was meant for him, one was mine, but who was the others for. I walk to my room amazed at hold old they looked. Richard follows behind me. I'm to deep in thought to care. My main focus was the Wands. Pixies have stopped using stick wands a long time ago. Before I was even born.I still wonder if HP ever used one. Wait,was one for..him? IT made sense, Nicky loved him. He loved her too. I put the wands in my nightstand drawer.

I'll consult AC about it bad we didn't find the key. The medallion didn't have enough was I kidding. We were to busy hauling ass to look for it.

"Please stop hating me." Richard says softly." I want my weird little brother back."

I look at him shocked.

"I don't hate you stupid."I huff. "You hate me."

"I don't hate you Eddie?" Richard says

"Prove it."I snap."Have lunch with me from now on."

"You'll let me have lunch with you?" Richard remarks.

"I miss eating with you." I reply.

"Done." Richard says.

"One more thing." I add.

"What?" Richard asks.

"You have to sleep in my bed with me." I tell him. "Like when we were little."

"I'd love that." Richards says, pinging us into our Pjs

We get into bed and get comfy.I take off Richards shades and put them on the night stand.I lay on my side and carefully cover us with a blanket.I close my eyes and drift to to be snuggling with Richy again.

Suddenly phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answer

"Eddie have you seen Anthony?" Dad yells franticly."He's late."

"He's next to me." I reply

"OH Gods not him too." Dad sobs." He's moved in with you haven't he. All my babies have forsaken mee."

I almost laugh till I realize he sounded like he was actually crying.

WHO. . whoa hey, sir calm down" I stammer."We just having a sleep over."

"Sir?. . .You call me sir even in private?" Dad sobs."What happened to dad?"

"Dad." I gasp

"It doesn't matter."Dad says." I deserve a good boys have fun."

"Dad wait!" I shout

But it's too hung up already.

I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. And what that stuff about us forsaking him. HE turned he back on us first. Didn't he?I don't ,I'm going to find out.I was worried about him. It's not like him to cry at the drop of a hat.

What was that?"Richard asks

I don't know" I reply"I have to call him back he seemed really upset."

"What why?" Richy asks.

"I don't know." I reply "But I'm going to find out."

Suddenly Richard's phone rings

"Hello. . Huh. . Uh huh okay." Richard says and hangs up."I got to go. Emergency in accounting"

"Can it wait till morning?" I ask,puzzled

"No, I have to make head roll tonight." Richard replies." By morning thing should be back on track."

"Okay, good luck." I tell him.

"Thanks.I'll need it." Richy replies"Sleep over next weekend?"

"Sounds good." I tell him

"While I'm Gone have snuggies with your new cubicle boy." Rich says Pinging Eugene into my bed.

" I can have him" I ask beaming.

""Yup." Richy says. Free of charge."

"You were going to sell me?" Eugene huffs.

"Yeah" Richy says and pings off.

' Are you mad?" I asks.

"I feel like a rag doll." Eugene pouts.

MY dolly." I chirp.

Eugene and I giggle and snuggle under the covers.

"Night Eugene.,' I yawn.

"Night Eddie."Eugne replies

I dial dad's number as I pet a already sleeping Eugene

"Hello?" Dad answers

"Are you okay?" I ask

I'm puzzled at the silence on his end.

"Dad?" I call to him.

"Thomas don't worry about me." Dad says finally.

"Are you okay?" I ask again

"It doesn't matter.."Dad says.

I matter to me." I snap."What the fuck is going on with you?"

"Don't worry about it." Dad says."I'm just drunk off my sorry, lonely ass."

"Your. .lonely?" I ask

"How can I not me." Dad says."Everyone I love have wondered so far from me."

I've had enough. I ping him over. Being that he's the head pixie, it wasn't easy. Dad sadly looked at his photo album. It was brimming with pictures of me and my sibs as kids. I had no idea he took so many.

"Can't you leave a old man to his memories." Dad remarks.

I gently move the book and place it on my night stand. I lay close to dad and pull him into a hug. Dad hugs me back tightly and cries. I don't understand. Yeah I moved out. But he still had Richard,right?

"Hey dad, wanna stay over and have snuggies?" I ask

"Why? You hate being around me." Dad sniffles.

"I thought you wanted me to move out." I reply.

"I never want any of my kids to move out,it a damn big house."Dad says "There's enough room for like ten more generations."

I can't help but smile.

Oh really?"I ask

"At least." dad says."If any more room's need We can expand."

I lean on him. It felt nice to snuggle on a bed with him.

"You stopped waking me up in the morning." I pout.

"No I didn't"Dad says

"Yes you did." I huff."You stopped coming into my room."

"Thomas you getting older."Dad says."I was trying to respect you privacy."

"Really?"I ask

"Yeah."Dad replies. "If you want to wake up with me leering down at ya, you only had to say so."

"Huh." I remark.

"Your so cute when your baffled." Dad laughs

"Speaking of cute." I remark sitting up.

"Eugene come stop hiding under the bed." I call.

A shy Eugene floats up.

"I wasn't hiding.'Eugene huffs." I got knocked to the floor. My lazy ass was just to tired to float back to the bed."

Dad pings him over.

"He so cute."Dad the daylight out the kid."What's his name?"

"Andreas Eugene Thompson."I reply.

Eugene purrs in dads arms.I'm not surprised. Dad had that effect on three off us almost jump when the phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer "Clarice slow down. I can't understand you."

I listened quietly to a hysterical AClarice.

"Clarice calm down. I'm on my way."Tell her before hanging up.

I lean back and blow out a sigh. I was afraid this might happen.

"Trouble?"Dad asks

"Yeah,I'll be stepping out for a while."I reply "You might as well finish sleeping in my bed I won't be back till will keep you company" I ping myself dressed.

"Do you want me to come along "Dad asks

But I can hear the sleepiness in his looked like he could barely keep his eyes open.

"No,get some rest." I tell him "If I need you I'll call you on your private line."

"Be careful Eddie" Eugene says,trying to muffle a yawn.

"Call me when you done doing what you doing."Dad says

"I will" I assure him and ping off to Anti-fairy world.

I ping in to see Foop dressed in full battle gear.

"They will pay dearly for trifling with MY father." He shouted.

"I told ya ,ya ain't coming."Clarice shouts.

I turn to see Clarice dressed the same way. Be for I can say a word I hear a poof. I'm floored to see turner and His fairies dressed as ninjas.

"Turner?" I gasp dumbfounded.

"Where's papa?" He asks looking around.

"Timothy,did you just call my father,papa?"Foop asks as puzzled as I am.

"Yeah, he's my dad too."Turner says

. Clarice squealed with joy. She almost knocks me down rushing to the boy.

"I knew ya cared."She squeaks out.

What are you people doing here?" I ask As Clarice squeeze the boy breathless. "And what's with the third Wanda."

"We were worried about AntiMe." Wishes explains. "So we came to see if they took him home."

"And If they didn't?" Foop asks,suspiciously.

"Then were gonna sneak into Albacatraz and save him." I look at the boy who said it.

"Who are you?" I ask looking him over.

"I'm Terence ." He say backing away "Timmy's darker half."

"I'm NegaWanda."NegaClarissa says." A manifestation of Wanda's memories turned negaher.. .i guess."

"Hi Terreh, Hi EtherMe." AntiWanda chirps. "Nice ta meet ya."

"Wishes?" I call to the dimwitted fairy.

"Ah you remembered." He shouts rushing over to hug me.

I suppress the urge the smile,and shove him off.

"since when did Ti..Turner started referring to you guys as his parents." I continue "Isn't that against the rules."

Tear well up in his eyes.

"Um his real parents suck. And I spend more time with him .Besides I love him MOORRRRE." He belts out almost crying.

I start to feel a headache coming on.

"Look Wishes,I don't care." I sigh out "I was just wondering."

" Oh ok." He says beaming.

"what's with the smile."I ask. "It's happy and at the same time disturbing."

"Because you still like me." He says hugging me again.

"SO you guys are friends?" Wanda quips shocked.

"No." I lie

"Don't lie Eddie." NegaClarissa Interrupts. "Pixies only refer to there close friends and family by there middle name."

"And you called me by mine."Wishes adds

"Is that true mother?" I hear Foop ask.

"Yup,that's why he calls me Clarice." Clarice informs him

"How dey don call dem by deir fwist name?" Poof asks floating to Clarice.

"Because dey only call there kid and mates by there first."She explains "OoooH" The fairies and Foop say in unison.

"Speaking of names." I hear Turner's voice next to me. "What's your full name Sanderson?"

I Turn to him. "It's Thomas. Thomas Edward Sanderson." I reply Shoving Wishes off me.

I don't know why,but I feel myself blush when I tell him..

"what's your full name?"I asks

"It's Timothy Tiberius Cosma-Issmade." He informs me.

"Nice name." I complement him

"Thanks,I like it." He says smiling at me with those cute buckteeth.

My heart pings like crazy. Out the corner of my eye I notice everyone staring. I clear my throat.

"We should focus on saving havoc." I stammer.

"Why do Ac need saving?"We hear dad asks

Dad lands next to me.

" I got worried."Dad admits.

"Big daddeh!"The Wandas squeal pouncing on the man.

Dad hugs them all.

"Okay,I'm soooo Confused."Cosma says

"Ditto."NegaCosma says

"Ah collectors edition Wanda"Dad squeals."And I got my Classic Wanda Back. And my Darkling edition."

HE ping to the couch. I brief him On what's happening with Havoc.

"So that's what's going on?" Dad sighs

"Yes! We'll storm the prison and blast anyone who get's in the way."Foop begins

"An when we get unkey Ac to safedy we bwow da pwace to smidderins" Poof finishes for him.

"ooohh,I like the way you think FairyMe." Foop says putting a arm around his counter-part.

"Dank you AndiMe."

Poof replies hugging his AntiSelf.

"We're born to hate each other my foot."Wishes mutters

"First of all you youngins ain't coming." Clarice says anti-poofing a butterfly net over them.

"Hey!" Foop and Poof whine.

"Secondly We're not busting into the prison." Clarisa adds ,brandishing a ninja sword. "We're sneaking in."

"Thank you Wanda."Clarice sniffle out rushing over to hug Wanda.

"Hey,that's what family do." The two exchange smiles.

"We going to need a baby sitter." NegaCosma reminds us,eying the two struggling babies.

"We'll do it."Dad volunteers.

We?" I ask.

" Me,and NegaWanda."Dad says."I don't think Jorgan should be aware she exist just yet."

"I agree."NegaWanda says."At least not until Wanda has reclaimed her all her memories."

"I'll stay behind too."Eugene says."I still can't left my wings."

"I understand." I reply ,casting Eugene a smirk.

End of Sanderson's POV

Albacatraz prison

Timmy's POV

The six of us fooped inside the prison.

"I can't believe we were able to just pop inside like this."dad whispered.

"I can."Sanderson whispered back. "Who'd expect a antifairy to willing come to this hell."

"I did." A voice boomed behind

We gulped and turned around. Sure enough behind us was a very pissed of Jorgan van Strangle. Jorgan

eyed Mom and had on a teal ninja outfit that matched her eyes. Dad had similar outfit ,but it was colored to match his new bright orange eyes. Jorgan sneered down at us.

"I don't know who you fairies are,but helping filthy anti's is a serious crime."Jorgan growled.

"And you Sanderson." He added pointing to Sanderson."HP will not be able to bail you out of this one.

"I'm not Sanderson." Sanderson stated calmly.

"What?" asked a surprised Jorgan.

"You heard me. I said I'm not Sanderson,you racist prick." Sanderson snapped angrily. "The names,Peterson. Do all us Pixie's really look alike to you?"

Jorgan eyed the pixie suspiciously.

"Why would any other pixie be helping AntiWanda?"

"I hired him ya dummy."Mama Snaps

Jorgan turned and looked at her

" As opposed to getting Sanderson to help you for free?" he asked.

"I didn't want to get da poor pixie inta trouble." she shrugged. "Beside he got work tomorrow."

"And he don't?" Asks Jorgan.

"Nah,it's my day off." Sanderson replies lighting a cigarette "Just making some extra scratch to feed the know?"

While they were debating the identity of the mystery pixie,No one noticed Two "Blond girls" sneaking off

End Of Timmy's POV*

*meanwhile at Anti-Cosmo's holding cell*

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I leaned weakly against the cell wall. Ever inch of me was in dire pain.

"One session down two to go." I think to myself.

I feel myself shack uncontrollably at the mere thought of going back

"Oh gods, how am I going to make it through,with my sanity."I whimper.

I pulled the medallion from his hat.

"Oh Lizzy, Will there be anything left of me for you to come home to?" I think to myself."Good thing I had the presence of mind to put this in my hat,BEFORE stepping outside."

I hear footsteps coming down the hallway.I quickly throw the medallion into my hat and place it back on.

Two brute come to my cell.

"You ready for round two,girl man?" asked the crossed eyed one.

"No thank you." I reply.

Though I'm not sure what's more unnerving Going back to the chamber, Or the eerily suggestive looks those brutes are giving me.

"I would like to stay here a while longer" I add. "You know to really let the fear build."

the brute looked at each other .

"That makes sense." remarked the beady eyed one."

"We could alway have some fun wit him." The crossed eyed one suggests eying me.

"He got a real purtty mouth." He added licking his lips at . . At ME?!

With speed I never knew I could muster healthy, let alone on me weakened state, I leap to my feet and make it to the back of the cell in record time.

"C..Come again?" I stammered with new level of uneasiness.

"He does,don't he." The beady eyed one quipped." His skin looks mighty soft."

The two brute entered the cell. I closed his eyes shaking.

"Damn it, I thought rape only happened in HUMAN prisons." I think to myself as I feel his breath on my ear.

"Gotcha"whispered a familiar voice.

I opened eyes and saw Timothy and Terence staring back at him.

"That was you?" I stammer out,placing a hand over my rapidly beating heart.

"Yup." Replied Timmy flicking his belt buckle,turning into the the crossed eyed brute and back again.

"Glade he suggested swinging by the dump before coming here."Terence Adds

"You little brats." I sigh out.

I fall to my knees. As the fear leaves me,it takes what little strength I had with it.

"You almost gave me a heart attack."I huff

"Father!" I ear my panicked boys shout.

I try to stand but ,it's A hopeless cause.

"Father,we're sorry." Terence manages,trying to hold back tears.

"We're sorry, we're so, so sorry. "Timothy adds,

He was near tears as well.I pull my shaking boys into my arms.

"Calm,yourself children. "I tell them."I'm still weak from the effects of the electric chair,it's not your fault I'm like this."

The boy's pulled away.

"What electric chair?" They asked in panicked voices.

The panic in their eyes were replaced by outright terror.

"Father,what did they do to you?" They almost sob.

I was only trying to calm them. But it seems I made matters worst.

I Bite back all forms of profanity. How in the world do I even begin to explain this.

"Papa,please say something." Timothy Urges.

He voice shook ah he I can utter a thing the rest of the rescue party bursts in.

"Cozzie!" squealed AntiWanda as she dart s over to hug my.

I smile despite the pain I'm in. I look at the cell door and notice to strange ninja fairies smiling at us..

"who are...?" I stop mid-sentence as I realized who they were.

"Cosmo? WANDA!?" I think to myself profoundly shocked.

The two fairies smiled. I smile back as well.

"This is a touching moment and all,but can we get the hell out of here?" Thomas called from out side the cell.

Timothy and Terence flicked there belt buckles again and turned into two blond haired, green eyed girls.

"Let's hit it. They called back as everyone rushed out the cell.

"Your not going anywhere.! Jorgan boomed as he atomic-poofed in with five brutes.

Everyone gasped in shock and everyone except me.

I gasped because AntiWanda was squeezing the life out of me.

"AntiWanda,my dark angel . Not so tight,yeah?"I whisper to her" bruised ribs and all that."

"Sorry babeh."She whispers back Loosening her grip.

"I don't know who the other kid is ?" Growled Jorgan. "But this hair brained scheme could only be hatched by"

he reached down and snatched off Timothy's Belt device.

"Timmy turner. which means you fairies" He adds as he atomic-poofs Cosmo and Wanda back to normal.

" Are Cosmo and Wanda!"He atomic-poofed them all in the same red jumpsuit I was wearing.

"It's the chamber for all of you." Jorgan sneered.

"But first." he adds snatching off Terence's belt.

Jorgan and the brutes gasp. A frightened Terence hides behind AntiWanda

"It's a AntiTimmy." stammers one brute.

"Kill it!" shouts another.

"Let's see how it holds up in the chamber." Jorgan said,smiling sadistically.

"Don't ya touch my boy."Shouted AntiWanda as she pulled a terrified Terry into her arms.

Now that I was no longer being held,I Quietly make my way over to Thomas.

"Psst, Thomas." I call to him." He rushes over.

"Havoc,We got to get them out of here." He whispers to me.

"Do you have the Luner Shadow Medallion You?"I ask.

" Yeah,In my hat."He replies.

"Good." I remark pulling the Star Mist Medallion From my hat.

"Havoc,Your not seriously thinking about giving it to them."

I let out a low sigh.

" I know it might be a tad soon." I reply. "But they are are already aware of the medallion of shadows and we have little choice, Your wings will never mend after a session in there.

"Thomas regards me with concern.

"Is it that bad?" He asks.

I give a sad nod in confirmation. A low growl escapes him as he pulls off his hat.

"Fine,but only because their's no way in hell I'm letting you go back in their. Or our loved ones."He states as he pull out the medallion.

"Especially Terry,He's far to young to face such horrors." I think to myself. " To be confronted with such raw hatred."

I turn to see my boys huddled in their mothers arms. To my shock Cosmo was doing a damn fine job of keeping Jorgan and his thugs at bay.I'm glad my man still had it in him.

He turns To me With a defiant smirk. Did he know what I was planning?

"Get the lead out you two?" He calls to us." Give it to them already,I can't keep them back forever."

Thomas and I smile and give a nod.

"Ready?" I ask him.

"As I'll ever me." Thomas replies.

"Timothy ! Terence! Catch!" I shout, as Thomas and I toss the boys their Medallions.

Jorgan makes a grab at them, Only to be knocked back by a blast from Wanda. Timothy Catches the Star Medallion and Terence catches the Luner Medallion. A bright light engulfed the boys. A white light Shimmers around Timothy,and a black light around Terence. Wanda stares at her sons shocked. Cosmo and AntiWanda cheers.

"Yo punks gonna get it now." Mocked AntiWanda

Jorgan lifts his wand.

"No Anti Bitch." He sneered. "Their getting a new outfit."

He laughs menacingly,At least till his wand deflates in his hands. His cocky expression is replaced by a look of outright shock and horror.

"No it..It can't be."He stammers"

" Don't stand their sniveling."He shouts to his nervous brutes. "Get those medallions! "

Timothy raises a hand.

" Aqua Dreams." He calls out.

Mist fills the room.

One by one the brutes fall.

"Goon night gentlemen."I call to them.

"Damn you AntiCosmo." Jorgan growls falling to his knees."And damn you too Eliza."

And with the he falls into a deep slumber.

Terence walks over to the snoring brutes.

"Shadow amnesia" He whispers.

Dark shadow snakes slithers around the brutes. Entering and exiting through their mouths. Each time taking a little ball of light. With a wave of their hand,Timothy and Terence change our clothes back to normal. They then turn to me with a smile.

"Heal." They call in unison.

The pain I feel vanishes , I can even move my wing freely.

"Take care boy." I call to them "Don't o. . ." I'm cut off by a loud Ping?

I look around to see my living room.

"Timmy! Terry!" AntiWanda and Wanda Shouts catching the boys as they fall.

"Are they going to be ok, AntiMe?" Cosmo asks casting a worried glance at the unconscious boys.

"They'll be fine Cosmo." I assures him. "There merely asleep."

"We could all use some of that." Father called from the couch. In his arms He held a sleeping Poof, Foop, and Eugene.

" Cosmo and I Go over and pick up the sleeping babies.

" Wow dad, you still got the touch." says Cosmo"Thanks for helping out Eugene."

"Damn Skippy." Father replies Cradling Eugene in his arms.

"Damn skippy indeed"I agree.

"How did you get them to calm down" Wanda asked mystified.

"He told them that as the only two fairy babies around,they would have blown your cover." Eugene explained.

"Thanks for the help Eugene." Thomas remarked.

"No prob" Thompson replied."But I think All I did was fall asleep."

"We have to get out of he...here." mumbled Terry. "I only erased some of there memory,the rest I had to manipulate."

"They Think Father escaped from the house not the prison"Timmy finished.

We exchange worried glances. Cosmo and Wanda Lifts their wands and Poof us to their castle.

"We should be safe in my castle." Wanda tell us.

"Good idea Wanda." I remark." They won't think you guy's would hide us out."

"Let's get these youngins to bed." AntiWanda whispers picking up Timmy.

"Good Idea."A third Wanda whispers back.

"Eddie,Eugene. Wait for us it the living room." Cosmo whispers to the pixies.

Thomas takes the medallions from the boys.

"Where's that?" he whispers to Wanda.

"Down the hall to the right."she responds.

"Who are you?" I ask the third Wanda

"Who do I look like LC-Kun."She says"I'm Wan-chan."

"Wan_Chan?"I gasp

"You can still call me Star-brat."Wan-chan says

"Oh you can count on it." I chuckle

End Of AntiCosmo's POV,Eugene's POV

The Fairies fly to the bedrooms with there counter parts close me,HP and Eddie to make our way down the hall.

Man what a night. Temples of doom. Magic boss pixie holding me like his personal dolly. I wonder if this was what Eddie meant by embracing destiny. Wait a sec.

"Did that fairy call me,Eugene?" I ask Eddie nervously.

"Yeah,Tyler always did lack a sense of boundaries." Eddie laughed.

What the hell have I gotten Myself into?

"Why do I feel like my life is about to spiral waaay out of my control." I sigh under my breath

"Be cause it is"Eddie replies with a big grin."But look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"I moan feeling like I'm suddenly flying with lead wings.

Rusted lead ones in fact. Eddie lean close to me. A mad, wicked grin on his handsome face.

" You'll feel more alive, Have more control, and feel happier then you ever dared to dream possible."

"Oh F.Y.I."HP adds. "You live with me now."

I can only stare at Them ,To shocked to speak. They look me over for a moment then float into the living room laughing. I let out sigh and follow them in. I couldn't help but smile. He really was embracing destiny. Hell they both seemed to be.I don't know where this destiny was taking us,or even if I'll like it. But one thing I was sure of. I'm more then happy to ride shot gun.

End Eugene's POV


	6. CH6: Midnight Promise

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Midnight Promise

*Timmy's POV*

I wake up in my room in the Castle.

"Mom must have brought me to bed." I think to myself.

I turn to see Terry sleeping soundly in a bed next to mine. I let out a low sigh of relief as I get out of bed.

"I can't believe they wanted to hurt you." I whisper to him.

I kiss him softly on the forehead. I start to get back in bed when I feel my stomach growls .So I decide to make my way to the kitchen Instead.

"LightMe?" NegaMe calls to me."Where are you going?"

"To get a snack."I tell him."Go back to sleep."

"Okay."NegaMe says.

On my way I peek in on mom and dad. Mom was fast asleep already

"Is some thing wrong Timmy?" Dad asks.

I didn't think he would still be awake.

"Nah,I'm just going for a snack." I tell him.

"Oh,Ok."He Replies back.

"Where's NegaMom?' I ask

"She wanted to snuggle with dad?" Dad says

"Dad?" I echo

"HP, He's my papa ." Dad explains

"Error 401." I huff"Too hungry to compute."

Dad laughs." I'll explain in the Timmy."

"Night dad." I call and continues down the hall.

I peek in Hp in one of the guest room. HP was sitting on the bed. NegaMom was sleeping on top of him. HP was reading a book.

"Hey kid."HP calls to my."Getting a snack?"

I nod.

"Why are you still up?" I ask

"Can't sleep just yet." HP says." So I'm reading to relax my mind."

"What are your reading?" I ask

"Tales of ancient pixie world." HP says

"Your reading a history book?"I ask puzzled

HP just laughs

"Not really." He says" It's a book of pixie legends and lore."

"Cool." I gasp.

"You. . Think so?" HP says"I got on on antifairies to. I'll read them to you sometime,if you want."

"I'd love that." I reply."How about tomorrow night?" I ask

"Sure." HP says

"Night HP." I call to him.

"Night Timmy."HP says.

I stop by the nursery and check in on Poof. Sure enough he was sleeping soundly in his crib snuggled up against Foop. I smile at the sight.

"Cute ain't they?" I hear a voice behind me remark.

I turn to see mama smiling at me.

"Yeah,they really are."I reply.

I walk over to her and hug her hugs me back,just as tight

"How come your up babeh?" She asks stoking my hair.

"I got the munchies." I reply."How about you?"

She takes my hand and we walk to her guest room.

"I'm just come from the bathroom,and decided to peek in on da youngins."

" How come you didn't use the one in the guest room?"I ask.

"Yo dark daddy always take forever in dare." She chuckled.

I chuckle as well.

"I heard that."papa Huffs.

I peek in the room to see him sitting on the bed reading a really. .really . thick book. Man,is that what he calls light reading?

"Timothy,What are you doing up at this hour?" papa asks.

"Getting a snack."I tell him.

He nods.

"As much magic you used,it's not surprising that it's left you a bit peckish."He remarks.

"Speaking of which,when Am I going to learn more about that? I ask.

"papa smiles. "In the morning son."He replies.

My heart heart flutter at him calling me son. Mama crawls into bed with him.

"Dang it Cozzie,we all know your smart." She huffs, "So put that Freakishly huge book away,an go ta sleep."

" It's Not that big." Papa huffs back. "It wouldn't hurt for you to pick up one once and awhile.

That comment earns him a dark glare from Mama.I never seen them fight. This should be good.

"Care ta say that again boy?" Mama almost growls.

"No thanks my . . Dark rose."papa replies."In fact I'm Disgusted I even uttered it the first time."

"Ya ain't the only one." Mama huffs,still glaring at him.

papa blows out a sigh.

"Ok I admit it.I was a out right ass for saying it,and I'm sorry." papa says to my surprise.

I never Expected to apologize so quickly,or at all in fact. I thought he said what ever he wanted to her,and she just took it. Then again,isn't that what mom does?

"Please forgive me love."I hear papa say.

Mama smiles at him.

"I furgive ya Cozzie." She says hugging him. "I jus don like being talk to like that."

"I know my dear."Papa says."I'll take pains not to let such boorish speech happen again."

"Daw,Cozzie your so sweet." Mama Chirps. "

I lean against the door and smile.

"They really are a cute couple." I think to myself.

The door move suddenly and I fall to the floor.

"Ooow." I moan as I hear a antipoof next to me.

"Timothy,Are you alright." papa asks Helping me up.

"Yeah,I'm ok." I reply

"Mah gosh,I forgot you were dare." Mama gasps. "I'm sorry you had ta hear us fussin like that."

"Quite right my boy,"Papa agrees. "I hope it didn't upset you."

"Nah,it's cool." I tell them."I think it's nice how you to can talk things out like that."

"You sound surprised."papa remarks.

"I am Kinda."I admit. "Whether it's the Turners or Mom and dad. Arguments usually end up in a shouting match before it get better."

Papa and I sit on the bed.I lean against him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Papa remarks."shouting match or no,it's still not proper to fight before your child."

I let out a chuckle. papa look a me puzzled.

"What's so funny?" He ask.

"You."I reply.

" What about me?" He asks. I chuckle again.

"Your such a dad?"I reply earning a even more puzzled look from papa.

I can't help but laugh mama does as well.

"You get,don't you mama." I ask her.

"Yup." She replies still giggling.

" Mind filling me in on the humor."Huffs papa.

"I'll leave that to mama,night Papa." I remark kissing his cheek.

"Yes,Good night my boy."papa replies,still giving me a puzzled look.

"Night night mama."I call to her.

"Night night babeh." She calls back.

I get up and head out the room.

" Well?"Papa asks.

"Night babeh."Mama tells him.

As I turn to close the door I see her kiss papa's cheek.

"Damn it woman,I want answers."He huffs as mama turn out the light.

"Tough go ta sleep." She yawn.

" Humph." Papa huffs.

"Nighty night babeh."Mama calls again.

Papa let out a sigh.

" Night my love."He concedes.

I laugh to myself. It was kinda a odd thing to say,but it was what I was was one of the things he had in common with dad. They were both so dad like. Like they where born to be fathers. Like mom and mama were natural born mothers.I'm sure NegaMom is the same way. I can't wait to get to know her better. I wonder if I'd make a good dad. I'm so busy thinking I don't notice Thomson till I bump into him. I almost knock the poor guy into the door.

"Sorry about that." I stammer out."I didn't see you there."

"It's cool." He replies. "I wasn't watching where I was going ether."

"Are you sure your ok?" I ask.

I mean being knocked like that had to hurt. Not to mention he was short,even for a pixie.

"Yeah, it's all good." He replies."Your Turner right,?"

"Um,yeah." I reply.

Why does it feel so odd to be called that. I mean it is my last name. But it doesn't feel like it. I'm not sure it ever really did

"Are you ok?" Thompson asks. "You look a bit pale."

I nod. "yeah,Hey Thompson,I know we just met but. . "

I pause and wonder is it was even right for me to asks.

"But?" Thompson urges me to continue.

"Can you call me Ti,it's my middle name."I asks softly."If it makes you to uncomfortable,I understand."

Thompson lay a hand on my shoulder.

"It's cool with me." He says.

I give him a grateful smile.

"You can even call me Eugene."He adds smiling back.

"Thanks Eugene." I reply hugging him.

"No prob."Eugene says.

I let him go and for a moment we just stand there smiling at each 's funny,no that I have a chance to look at him,he looked a lot like a doll. The thought makes me chuckle.

"What's so funny? He asks.

"Have anyone ever told you looked like a doll?" I answer his questions with on of my own.

" He looks at me puzzled.

"Um..No." He replies."Why,do I?"

I nod,"One of those Antique ones."I tell him. "The kind that cost buckets of money."

Eugene looks at me stunned,then laughs.

"Your a funny kid Ti." He laughs.

I laugh too.

"Hey,what're you doing up?" He asks.

"Getting a snack." I reply."You?"

"On my way to the john."he says.

"Isn't there one in your guest room.

He looks at me puzzled.

"I dunno is there?" He asks.

We head back to his room.

"There should be." I tell him. "All the bedrooms have 't they tell you?"

Eugene just shrugs.

" They might have." He says." I was so tired earlier I was just concentrating on not flying into a wall."

I chuckle. "Have that ever really happened?" I ask.

"To be honest."He sighs "More times then I care to admit"

We both laugh."

"It's through that door." I tell him pointing to the door just past the bed.

I thought that was a closet." He remarks.

"Nah,that's the closet." I reply pointing to the door at the opposite end of the wall.

" Wow."Eugene remarks. I didn't even notice that one Man,I must be tired."

"well I'm better go before I die of hunger." I tell him.

"Ok,Night Ti." He call after me.

"Night Eugene."I call back.

When I finally get to the kitchen, I'm surprised to see Sanderson there. Then again,I've bumped into everyone else,why not him.

"Hi,Sanderson." I call to him.

He turns to me and smile. I don't know why,but my heart flutters.

"Hey,what are you doing up?" He ask pulling out a chair for me.

"I got the munchies." I mutter shyly.

Why do I feel so shy.

"That's cool." He remarks pushing in my chair.

"what can I get you?" He asks.

Funny, all this time I never thought about what I wanted to snack on.

"I'll have what your having." I say with a shrug.

Sanderson chuckles.

"What?" I ask,a bit puzzled.

So this is what it's like to be on the other end of that.

" I afraid your to young to smoke and drink brandy."

My eyes widen with shock.

"You smoke?" I ask.

He laughs at my reaction.

"From time to time." He chuckle.

"Why did I react that way." I think to myself,Cursing myself for being so childish.

He notice my reaction.

"If it upsets you,I don't need to smoke right now." He says softly.

I look at the ash tray.

"You can't get sick from smoking,Right?" I asks shyly,feeling a bit panicked.

"No." He replies. "Pixie cigarettes is pure tobacco,with none of the deadly chemicals humans put in theirs. It won't hurt me."

I breath A sigh of relief.

"Good." I whisper.

I don't know why I whispered,but I did.

I peek up at him and notice him smiling at me. I quickly turn away. My heart felt like it was going to pop out. A bowl of chips ping in front of me.

"How about that snack?" He suggests. I look at him and smile. We share the bowl in silence. It felt nice,just being with him.

"Can I call you Ti?" Sanderson asks,out the blue.

I look at him, he's looking down,blushing?

"Sure,of course you can." I tell him, not able to hide the joy in my voice.

*End Of Timmy's POV

Sanderson's POV*

I feel my heart do flips.I can't believe he said yes, and so easily.

"Can,I Call you Eddie?" I hear him ask.

"I'd be honored if you did." I tell him.

"Thanks Eddie." He says giving me a hug.

I hug him back,and it felt wonderful. I suddenly feel as though a vice painfully clamped down on my heart,and was getting ever tighter. Why was is suddenly hard to breath. I know I don't need to, But it felt as though my lung were being crushed as well. I hold him tight,as it hits be,I almost lost him. Jorgan was about rip him from all of us. Can I stand loosing him? Would I be able to live without him,knowing I'll never look upon him again? Could I ever say goodbye?

"Eddie? Are you Okay?"I hear him ask.

I realize I'm was shaking. I look down into his gentle eyes. He looked up at me with concern.

"Damn it,Why do you care?" I think to myself. "about me of all people."

"No." I barely manage to say.

It's been ages since I've been pushed so close to crying.

"What's wrong Eddie?" He asks, softly.

"I almost lost you." I whimper.

As I struggle to keep tears at bay.

"But He's not mine,is he?" I think to myself. "He'll never be mine,right?"

Some reason those thoughts feels like salt on a raw wounds. I realize he was silent.I look at him,He wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Would it matter?" Ti asks.

Words fail,as I could only stare at him utterly shocked. He doesn't look at me. There's a unspoken sadness in his eye that chills me deeply, and sends a icy blade through my heart. Why does that look scare me so? Why does it hurt so much to see it.

"Yes,it would." I state firmly.

Tears fall from his eyes.

"Why?" He asks. "Why would someone like me,Matter to someone like you?"

I look at him puzzled, And more then a little worried.

" I don't understand.." I tell him. "What's that supposed to mean."

"Oh come on Eddie. It's no secret your a VIP in pixie world. "Ti says. "Why would you care about a little nothing like me?"

Why did I care. From the moment we met,we have been enemies,right? Yet he still cared enough to worry about me,something I still can't quite understand. He even took care of me.

"Because you love him stupid." The voices in my head remarked. "From the moment you laid eyes on him."

For once the voices were right. I pull him closer. My poor little angel was shaking.

"I don't care how important you think I what any one has told you about your importance." I tell him. "You matter damn Matter to me,a lot."

I feel him grip my blazer.

"I'm sorry Eddie,I'm so so sorry." He sobbed.

He buried his face into my chest.

"what does he have to be sorry about?"I think to my shelf.

I eerie breeze waif through the kitchen,sending chills up my spin. I don't know why I dread what I was about to ask,but I do. With all my heart and soul I do.

"Why are you sorry,Ti?"I ask.

I immediately regret it

"I almost died." Ti sobbed. He was violently shaking now.

"Ti,We wouldn't have let it get that far." I stammer out. "I promise you."

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I'm not sure why I was telling him, But I wanted to tell him. I needed to tell him,But Would he hate me for it? Will start seeing as the freak I am to every one else?

"You don't understand Eddie?" I sobbed "I'm not talking about tonight."

I felt him shake,I was shaking too.

"Ti? What are you talking about?" Eddie asks, his voice shaking.

"Before I helped Papa." I began. "I wasn't out on a nature hike,I was going to..."

My voice failed. The words seemed to be stuck in my throat,Almost choking me.

"Ti? Please,don't tell me." I hear Eddie say.

"I almost killed myself Eddie." I found the courage to say. "I was going to kill myself."

I froze,waited for him to push me away. To tell me he was disgusted in me. To tell my I was a freak, and that he hated me. For to shove me off him and ping out the room. Leaving me alone. My mind began to panic as these thought and more raced through. Why did I tell him that. I ruined everything. Why was I always screwing up? My gods,What was I thinking.

*End of Timmy's POV*

*Sanderson's POV*

My heart stopped dead, I couldn't believe my ears. He was alway full of life,always happy, always eye drift to the bandage on his wrist. Then again confidence was a far cry from happiness. I should know personally. I pull my boy close.

"Do you know Pixies can't cry?" I asks,knowing the answer.

"You can't?" He asked looking up at me with curious eyes.

"No,not unless in the grips of a powerful emotion." I explain.

"Really?" he asks.

"Ask Havoc of you don't believe me."I reply

"I believe you." He tells me. "But.."

His voice trails off

. "Why did I bring up that little fact?" I ask leaning close to him.

I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Because I care,about you." I whisper in His ear. " And your death would hurt me so deeply,I would drown in a sea of my own tears." I tell him.

My magic give way,I turn back to my normal pixie size.

"That is,If I don't die of a broken heart first."As I spoke I felt my tear fall.

I feel his Arms around me, as he pulls me onto his lap.I lye trembling in his arms.

"Why"I ask. "why would you do such a thing?"

Because it hurt so much just to breath."Ti says."My parents left me alone, for the umpteenth time."

"TI." I breath out

"Do you have any Idea what's it's like." TI continues. "To be seen as a freak everywhere you go.I have no real friends, I. . Was sick of it."

I never knew he had it so rough. I Never thought his life mirrored mine some much. It was mind blowing and horrifying at the same time.

"Couldn't bare the thought of dying Alone." He sobbed. "I couldn't bare knowing I would forget you."

I sit up in his lap,unable to fathom his words.

"Timmy, What am I to you?"I ask him.

I finally asked the question that has hunted me day and night for months. I'm both relived to to have asked it,and terrified of the answer.

"I love you Tommy." He whispers to me. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable but..."

I stop him. Without thinking I kissed him. I back away surprise at what I have done.

He pulls me close and kisses me back. I feel my heart takes flight. Is this what it feels like to be in love? What this what it was like to be loved back? I lean into his kiss hungry for more. I lick at his lips,he allows me entry. I explore the sweet,oasis of his mouth. I savory it's taste, Never in my life have I tasted anything so before I felt so great a need. My hands stray up his shirt and cress his chest. His skin was soft to dance up mine.I almost gasps as his gentle and loving hand graze the base of my wings. My wings fluttered with delight. My head began to spin,as reason gave way to the pleasures of the pulls away,far too soon for my liking. Have I done something wrong? Was I moving to fast?Before I ask why I hear the reason. Footsteps,coming closer. Soon a sleepy NegaCosma stumbles in. He doesn't look at use. Instead he make a bee line for the fridge. He takes out a carton of milk and downs the contents. He toss the container in the trash,And grabs another Carton from the fridge before closing it. He grabs a bag of chip from the pantry.

"As you were." He shouts back at us as he stumbles back out the kitchen.

We wait till his foot stops fade. I feel him kiss my cheek. I snuggle in his arms. He holds me for a while longer.

"Promise me, You'll live." I plead to him " You'll live,no matter what."

"I already promised papa that."He sighs out.

"Then you can make the same promise to me." I counter.

Ti look at me wordlessly.

"Please Timmy." I plead again." Promise me."

"Ok,Tommy." He says holding me tighter.

"I promise,I'll live." I look him in the eyes.

"I'll make you a promise as well." I tell him.

Then I do what was forbidden to pixies except for the head pixie. I take off my shades and look him in the eyes. He's eyes were more beautiful then I could ever imagine.

*End of Sanderson POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I let gasp Tommy's eye's were gorgeous. Not even Trixie's eye's could compare to his. My heart went crazy. I've always felt them when they were on me,but to see them. They were more amazing the I ever dreamed they could be.

"You don't have to." I stammer,suddenly breathless.

"Yes I do,And I will."Tommy says

I hear a ping and He's adult sized and I was being held tightly in his arms. Eddie tilts my gaze upward to meet his.

"I promise you Timmy"He says "That with all that I am and all that I ever will be,I will fight for you. And vow to you on this night,On my very life, I'll never let you go." I feel tear run down my cheek.

"Tommy."I breath out"Thank you."

I throw my arm around his neck. Those were the words I've been dying to hear. Not just from anybody,but from him. I feel his arm tighten around me.

"Here's Another Pixie fact."papa He whispers in my ear. "Other then the Head Pixie, pixies are forbidden to show there eyes to non-pixies. Even then,We can only show them to our mates. "

My heart freezes.

"Why did you show me yours?" I ask,as He knew I would.

"Because,my shade only let me see in shades of gray " He explains "And I desperately wanted to see your just that special to me."

I feel my self blush as I let out a sigh. I feel fatigue slip over me again.

As I snuggle in his arms a yawn escapes me.

"Sleepy?" He asks.

"Yeah,I should head to bed." I admit though I didn't want to leave his arms.

They were so comfy, so inviting, So very perfect.

"Carry me to bed." I moan, half joking.

"ok." Tommy agrees,much to my delight.

Tommy put' his shades back on and stands. I snuggle in his arms and breath out a content sigh.

"Thanks Tommy." I yawn to him.

"My pleasure Timmy." He replies.

I close my eyes and drift happily to sleep,in my beloved pixies arms.

*End of Timmy's POV*

*Sanderson's POV*

I lay him on his bed. NegaCosma had already fallen back asleep. My Timmy had fallen asleep as I carried him up the stairs. I don't know why I agreed to do it. Scratch that,yes I do. I wasn't ready to let him go. I run a hand through his hair, before bringing it down to caress his cheek. His lips were parted showing off his cute buckteeth.

"Damn,what was it about those things that were so damn sexy." I thought to myself,fighting off the urge to kiss him again. How was it even possible for one human boy to be so damn gorgeous. Ah who cares,this gorgeous boy was mine. And I will horde him jealously. Well maybe if he asked nicely,I'll let havoc have a share. . .Maybe.

"Night Tommy." He murmured in his sleep.

"Night Timmy." I whispered in his ear.

I start kiss his cheek,but as I get close his head turns,and I kiss lips instead. I pull back quickly. I look to NegaCosma. To my relief he was still asleep. My gaze drift to Timmy, he was sleep as well. I take this as my cue to leave. I walk out,closing the door softly behind me.

"I Love you Tommy." His words dance in my head.

I ping to pixie form, and float to my room. He loved me. I can't believe it. I smile to myself. I knew I loved him too.

"One day I'll be brave enough to tell you how I truly feel." I think to myself. "And that, my love,is a promise."`


End file.
